Mon Ourson
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Abandonné à son sort dans un marais, un petit Harry en mauvais état marche dans l'eau boueuse. Ce marais appartient à un sorcier, théoriquement mort depuis des siècles pour la populations magique du XXème siècle, mais qui changera la vie de l'enfant.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamaire : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne gagne rien sauf la satisfaction de voir une autre histoire sur Salazar Serpentard et Harry Potter en mode parental._

 _Un immense merci à Mai51 qui s'est proposée si gentiment pour corriger cette histoire ! Sans elle, vous auriez sûrement sauté au plafond à la vue de quelques aberrations orthographiques souvent dû à de l'inattention._

 _J'hésite entre le rated T et K+ mais comme on est jamais trop prudent, l'histoire est donc notée T._

 _Rendez-vous à la fin.  
_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mon Ourson

Un soir pluvieux, dans la petite ville de Little Whinging, un enfant rentrait chez lui à pied. Sous la pluie battante, qui ne lui faisait plus rien tellement il était mouillé, il courrait pour ne pas être en retard. Ses petites jambes foulaient rapidement la chaussée détrempée, pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite. Malheureusement, entre l'école et sa maison, il eut largement le temps d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. C'est donc imbibé d'eau qu'Harry rentra au 4 Privet Drive.

Harry laissa ses chaussures bien trop grandes et détrempées sur le perron et entra. Il était sur le tapis de l'entrée, pieds nus et dégoulinant d'eau quand sa tante arriva dans le vestibule.

\- Va dans ton placard, tu vas tout inonder ! siffla celle-ci, indifférente que l'enfant garde ses vêtements mouillés sur lui.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla dans son placard où sa tante l'enferma à clef. L'enfant était debout sur le matelas posé à terre. Il lui était facile de pouvoir rester sur ses deux jambes dans cet espace réduit puisque du haut de ses quatre ans, il n'était pas bien grand. On lui aurait facilement donné un an voir deux de moins s'il n'avait pas été si maigre. D'ailleurs, sa maigreur aurait pu être un signal d'alarme de ses conditions de vie, mais le couple Dursley avait réussi à convaincre leur entourage aussi bien que l'école que l'enfant était un très petit mangeur à la santé douteuse. Preuves en étaient toutes les absences de l'enfant à l'école. Mais personne ne savait que si l'enfant n'était pas présent c'était le plus souvent pour accomplir les tâches que lui donnait son oncle ou tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever.

Vernon Dursley considérait que l'anormal n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire ou écrire du moment qu'il se contentait de bien retenir toutes les corvées qu'il lui donnait le matin avant de partir. Après tout, les petits monstres ingrats ne méritaient pas de vivre, donc une éducation serait déjà un honneur bien trop grand. Il ne battait pas non plus l'enfant. Ce serait accorder trop d'importance au monstre. Il se contentait de ne pas le voir tout simplement. Même si une ou deux baffes ne faisaient pas de mal non plus.

Pétunia Dursley était du même avis que son mari mais elle ne pouvait ignorer son neveu. Sa sœur avait toujours fait des trucs bizarres. Il n'était pas question que le petit monstre en face de même et surtout pas en présence de son petit Dudleynouchet ! Il pourrait le contaminer. Donc elle faisait trimer son neveu, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser ou de faire des choses bizarres. Le tenir occupé, là était la clef de tout ! Quelques fois, la cuillère en bois pouvait aussi être utile quand le monstre baillait aux corneilles ou qu'il n'allait pas assez vite. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le toucher comme son mari, qui lui, n'hésitait pas quand il le fallait.

Quant à Dudley Dursley, il trouvait son cousin marrant. Le monstre trébuchait souvent à l'école et hésitait quelques fois à aller sur la gauche ou la droite comme s'il ne voyait pas où était l'obstacle. D'ailleurs c'était une bonne chose pour « La Chasse au Harry », comme ça le jouet ne lui filait pas entre les pattes. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait pu y jouer avec ses amis. Le monstre avait couru bien vite mais avait fini par être coincé dans un coin de la cours après s'être pris les pieds dans ses vêtements. Ridicule ! Ils en avaient bien ri. Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. En même temps que Dudley et sa bande s'amusaient, le ciel se couvrit et il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eaux. Ça les fit partir plus vite, mais le petit garçon grassouillet jeta un œil à son cousin, lui disant que cette averse était de sa faute. Mais maintenant, Dudley s'ennuyait. Son jouet avait été enfermé dans le placard. Tant pis, il regarderait la télé.

Dans son placard, Harry avait finit par s'asseoir. Il avait froid, sa tante ne l'avait même pas laissé se sécher ou changer de vêtements. Il les enleva et les fit glisser sur le sol, il n'avait pas l'intention de mouiller son lit. Mais recouvert de sa petite couverture bleue, il avait froid dans son placard. Harry ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'écoula et c'est quand il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle monter les escaliers qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tard. Sans avoir dormi, il avait comaté toute la soirée. Et Harry savait que cela ne serait pas gratuit. Il n'avait rien fait de la soirée, demain il n'irait pas en cours. D'ailleurs, il ne la sentait pas bien cette journée à venir. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne se sentait pas bien ? Il ne savait pas, il avait froid, il était bizarre. Il se sentait…bizarre ? Tout était bizarre en fait. Au final, Harry ne savait pas mais il tenta de dormir malgré l'affreuse nuit qui l'attendait.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'alla pas à l'école le lendemain. Ni le suivant. Ni celui d'après. Et encore moins les jours qui suivirent. Harry ne comprit pas. D'habitude, c'est quand il faisait des trucs bizarres qu'il n'allait pas à l'école mais il n'avait rien fait. Peut être que s'il pleuvait continuellement depuis quatre jours, c'était sa faute ? Comme le sous-entendait l'oncle Vernon ?

Bien sûr, le petit Potter était à l'origine de tous les maux de la famille Dursley comme de tous ceux de la rue ou du monde. Donc pour eux, il était évidant que s'il pleuvait sans interruption depuis quelques jours, c'était de sa faute. Mais ces jours passés à la maison n'étaient pas de tout repos pour Harry. Ils étaient mêmes encore plus fatiguant que d'habitude.

Harry avait froid, il tremblait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps et il se sentait toute chose. Et depuis le soir où il était rentré trempé de l'école, il faisait les corvées de travers. Il ne se passait pas une journée où il ne faisait pas tomber quelque chose, le cassant par fois, faisant cramer une partie du repas.

Ce soir-là, Harry se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait mal à la tête, elle était lourde. Ces membres lui faisaient mal quand il bougeait, il boitait puisque hier matin il avait cassé un verre et avait marché sur un morceau de l'objet et ses mains aussi le faisaient souffrir, puisqu'il était très maladroit en ce moment, il s'était blessé en ramassant les morceaux brisé mais aussi en préparant à manger par la suite.

Et là, alors qu'il servait le repas aux Dursley, ses oreilles commençaient à le tirailler. Harry sentait les côtés de sa tête chauffer, alors que celle-ci tournait de plus en plus. Mais il ne put se concentrer plus longtemps sur ce qu'il ressentait alors que son ventre se manifestait lui aussi, son oncle l'appelait.

\- Garçon ! Débarrasse !

Harry avança vers son oncle et pris l'assiette de ce dernier. L'enfant tremblait tellement qu'il reversa les couverts sur le gros homme. Vernon n'apprécia guère de se faire agresser par l'anormal. Car oui, il considérait que ce geste malheureux était une rébellion de l'autre ingrat et secoua l'enfant comme un prunier pour lui apprendre la reconnaissance. Alors que l'adulte vociférait sur l'enfant sur le fait qu'il était un petit monstre ingrat tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, alors qu'ils l'avait recueilli, nourri, logé et qu'il ne méritait pas sa vie, qu'ils étaient bien trop généreux avec lui, Vernon ne fit pas attention au teint verdâtre du dit monstre.

Harry le sentait, ça remontait insidieusement le long de sa gorge. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il devinait, il ne savait trop comment, que ce serait l'une des dernières choses qui se passerait dans cette maison avant qu'il n'en soit chassé. Quand son oncle le secoua une fois de plus, Harry rendit le fond de son estomac sur la chemise de Vernon.

S'en fut trop. Pétunia fit sortir Dudley du séjour et le suivit à l'étage pendant que Vernon jetait le monstre au sol. Après ça, tout ce passa dans le flou pour Harry. Il avait conscience d'être sur le carrelage froid, malade comme un chien quand on le traîna jusque dans le coffre la voiture. Le voyage au sol ne fut pas agréable, surtout quand il fut tiré sur le sol détrempé et caillouteux de l'allée. Il fut jeté dans ce qu'il devina être le coffre de la voiture quand il se retrouva dans le noir et que le ronronnement d'un moteur lui vint aux oreilles.

Étonnamment, sa main rencontra un tissu qu'il reconnu comme sa couverture bleue. Ça avait la même texture et la même puanteur. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus lavée ? Si un jour elle était passée au lavage…

La voiture roula longtemps. Ou seulement quelques minutes. Harry ne savait pas, sa couverture serrée entre ses bras, il comatait sans avoir conscience du temps qui passait. La voiture subit quelques cahots qui firent valdinguer l'enfant dans le coffre avant que tout ne s'arrête. Le coffre s'ouvrit sur l'ombre de l'oncle Vernon qui prit le gamin par son t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et le lâcha dans le bas-côté.

\- Même pas fichu de laisser la voiture propre, cracha Vernon.

L'adulte, sans se soucier d'abandonner un enfant, repartit à la place du conducteur et démarra le véhicule pour disparaître dans la nature.

Harry, mal au point et surtout choqué de ce qui venait de se passer, n'avait pas réagi quand son oncle l'avait balancé dans l'herbe. Mais le bruit du moteur qui démarre et qui s'éloigne l'avait ramené plus ou moins à la réalité. Le temps de se redresser, la voiture et le bruit du moteur avaient disparus. De toute façon, Harry doutait de pouvoir entendre correctement avec ses oreilles qui sifflaient de plus en plus au contact de l'humidité ambiante.

Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit que des arbres. Pleins d'arbres immenses, moussus d'où pendait abondamment une sorte d'algue poisseuse peu ragoûtante. Au clair de lune, il distingua aussi de nombreux reflets créés par d'immenses zones d'eaux entre les arbres. Il n'entendait pas très bien mais il lui semblait que la nature était extrêmement vivante dans le coin. Harry se hissa sur la sorte de route sur laquelle son oncle avait arrêté la voiture précédemment. Le sol était mou, froid, humide et laissait suinter de l'eau dans les traces de pneu récentes et là où il posait ses pieds.

Ne sachant pas où aller, il fit demi-tour et remonta dans le sens contraire du départ de son oncle. Après tout, ils étaient arrivés par là, avant que son oncle ne continue, sans lui, tout droit. Donc, en faisant le chemin inverse il devrait pouvoir…sortir ? Mais sortir d'où ? Et pour aller où ? Harry s'arrêta de penser en secouant la tête devant le chemin, ce qui fût une très mauvaise idée. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau cognait contre son crâne, s'il ne se baladait pas déjà librement. Son geste l'avait fait vaciller sur ses jambes lourdes et il se demanda juste une seconde pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Il ne savait plus mais en regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il vit qu'il se trouvait à un croisement.

Il y avait un chemin qui partait sur sa droite en angle droit et un autre pointant délicatement dans une direction entre devant lui et sa gauche. Lequel prendre ? Est-ce que son oncle avait fait un virage un peu avant de le laisser là ? Non. Peut être ? Harry ne savait plus, il ne savait pas. Il en avait marre de réfléchir. Il avait mal partout, il avait froid, il était fatigué et il commençait à être effrayé. L'enfant qu'il était tremblait de plus en plus alors qu'il prit la direction sur sa gauche. De toute façon, perdu pour perdu, autant avancer sans réfléchir. Peut être qu'enfin tout s'arrêterait s'il marchait jusqu'à un point de non retour. Et quel pourrait-être ce point de non-retour ? Qu'il tombe d'épuisement ? De froid ? Ou qu'il croise quelqu'un ? Et si ce quelqu'un était méchant ? Et s'il lui voulait du mal ?

Harry qui marchait droit devant lui, les jambes trempées, tomba dans l'eau sans remarquer que le chemin finissait là. Échoué dans la tourbière vaseuse, l'enfant hoqueta. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il savait qu'il était un petit monstre, il savait qu'il était inutile et ingrat. Mais il faisait de son mieux malgré ses tords qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors Harry pleura fort et à grand renfort de cris et de larmes. Il en avait marre. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il…

Un grand coup de tonnerre le réduit au silence en même temps qu'une pluie diluvienne se mettait à tomber.

Alors, son oncle et sa tante avaient raison ? C'était lui qui faisait tomber la pluie depuis des jours ? … Lui ? L'horrible petit monstre qu'il était.

Harry regarda derrière lui le chemin qu'il voyait sortir de l'eau malgré l'obscurité ambiante - en voilà une autre preuve de sa monstruosité, il voyait dans le noir ! Et à travers la pluie en plus ! Il se détourna du chemin et s'enfonça plus loin dans le marécage. Si on ne voulait pas de lui, alors il ne reviendrait pas. Et puis pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Un placard exiguë et pas de nourriture ? Ici aussi il n'avait rien à manger mais au moins il était dans un espace immense. Bien plus grand que son placard. Certes, c'était tout mouillé, sa couverture était dégoulinante d'eau mais il la gardait précieusement avec lui.

Il continua d'avancer, les jambes dans l'eau, quelques fois celle-ci lui arrivait même à la taille. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que, ne sachant pas nager, il pourrait se noyer. Et puis de toute façon, qui se soucierait de sa noyade ? Personne.

Harry avança longtemps sans s'en rendre compte et il fut surpris lorsque, malgré la pluie tombant toujours mais plus calmement, le marais commença à s'éclaircir. C'était déjà le matin, il avait marché tant de temps que ça ? Il ne stoppa pas pour autant son chemin, avançant dans la clarté ambiante de plus en plus présente en même temps qu'une brume basse et proche du sol et des surfaces aqueuses se levait.

C'est dans cette claire-obscurité qu'Harry entendit un sifflement. Il s'arrêta, surpris et regarda partout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Il fallait dire qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose avec cette brume qui se transformait petit à petit en purée de poids au niveau de ses jambes. Et puis ses oreilles sifflaient depuis la veille, donc il n'aurait même pas du s'étonner d'entendre un sifflement. Reprenant sa route, le sifflement se fit entendre quelques pas plus loin. Harry fit un bond en arrière.

\- Qui ? murmura l'enfant.

~ Me comprends-tu ? Serais-tu un parleur petit ? lui répondit le sifflement.

~ Un parleur ? Mais vous parlez anglais, dit Harry d'une petite voix rocailleuse qu'il forçait pour se faire entendre.

~ Tu peux murmurer, je t'entendrais petit parleur.

Harry fit quelques pas en avant, peu sûr quand aux intentions de cette voix. Elle lui paraissait plus curieuse que menaçante mais on ne savait jamais.

~ Tu devrais faire demi-tour, petit.

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Parce que, siffla doucement la voix.

~ Parce que n'est pas une réponse, répondit l'enfant doucement, sans insolence.

La voix sifflante tenta une approche différente.

~ Et tes parents ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu ne veux pas rentrer, petit humain ?

~ Ils sont mort, répondit laconiquement le gamin à la surprise de la voix.

~ Et ceux qui s'occupent de toi ? Ils-

~ M'ont abandonnés…

La voix sifflante perçu de la douleur dans celle de l'enfant. Il était tellement petit cet humain. Ça pouvait marcher et tenir une discussion en bas-âge ? Il faudrait demander au maître, plus tard, quand les petits humains en étaient capables. Mais il lui semblait qu'avec la taille du petit, donc de l'âge reflété, il ne devrait pas tenir aussi bien sur ses jambes et pouvoir lui parler. Quoi que, le petit humain semblait très maladroit et trébuchait souvent. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, elle devait d'abord faire part de sa découverte à son maître.

~ Tu devrais partir jeune sorcier, siffla la voix en guise d'au revoir.

~ Et pour aller où ? s'étonna Harry sans relever l'appellation qui lui était destinée.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. La voix sifflante avait disparue et Harry se retrouvait seul dans ce marais au silence surnaturel. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, avec ses oreilles souffrantes et la voix sifflante à la discussion bizarre mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il en était certain, il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit. La nature était complètement silencieuse.

L'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse mais continua tout de même son chemin. L'eau montait de plus en plus pour finalement lui atteindre la taille puis les aisselles et, contrairement à plutôt dans la nuit, elle ne redescendit pas. Harry marchait dans une zone plus profonde que précédemment et le sol était étrange sous ses pieds. Comme s'il marchait dans quelque chose de gluant et qui soulevait beaucoup, beaucoup de…poussière ? Il était bien incapable de le dire puisque la pluie tombante avait rendue troubles les eaux qui maintenant arboraient une teinte marron et vert caca d'oie. Ne voyant pas où il posait les pieds, Harry finit par tomber dans l'eau alors que le sol se dérobait sous lui.

Sous la surface, Harry se débattit dans le trou dans lequel il était tombé. Il ne savait plus où était la surface ou le sol. La purée de poids qu'était l'eau lui piquait les yeux, l'empêchant de regarder son environnement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se diriger grâce à la lumière puisque le clair-obscur du marais était plus obscur que clair sous l'eau. Et puis, même s'il avait su où était la surface, il n'aurait rien pût faire, il ne savait pas nager. Et puis, il était épuisé, ses membres étaient lourds. Il n'avait pas ressentit de fatigue particulière toute cette nuit, alors qu'il se savait malade mais sous l'eau son état physique sembla soudain le rattraper.

Il avait eut la tête sous l'eau et avant même de pouvoir penser à essayer d'atteindre la surface, son corps avait cessé de répondre.

L'engourdissement de son corps se propageait doucement mais sûrement à son esprit. Avant qu'il ne sombre complètement, Harry se sentit tiré.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Dans une immense bâtisse mangée par les plantes grimpantes et à l'aspect extérieur négligé par les années, un serpent ondulait vivement dans les sous-sols. Il entra dans une pièce éclairée par une cheminée et de nombreux flambeaux aux murs pour s'approcher d'une ombre. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un livre, le regard pensif.

~ Maître, siffla le serpent.

~ Slang, comment sont mes marais aujourd'hui ? questionna l'homme.

Le serpent était rentré bien tôt, à son goût, de sa patrouille habituelle.

~ Maître, il y a un orphelin dans vos marais.

~ Tu ne l'as pas fait partir, constata l'homme aux paroles du serpent.

Il lui avait pourtant donné comme ordre de faire partir tous les intrus de ses terres. Et le serpent s'était exécuté parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant.

~ Non, c'est un parleur. Un très petit parleur, siffla le serpent. Mais il a beaucoup de magie pour un très petit parleur. Il était maladroit sur ses jambes, il marchait vers la grande tourbière, maître. Seul.

Le maître se redressa et partit de l'ancien cachot, faisant voler derrière lui une mante verte. Il monta au rez-de-chaussée pour passer la porte d'entrée et sortir de la bâtisse. La porte d'entrée ouvrait vers l'extérieur sur un porche puis quelques marches qui finissaient dans l'eau. L'immense bâtisse semblait sortir des eaux du marais alors que son propriétaire marchait sur l'eau engloutissant le bas des pierres.

Il rabattit la capuche de la mante à cause de la bruine et prit une direction. Vraisemblablement, celle de la grande tourbière indiquée par le serpent qui l'avait suivi pour reprendre sa ronde.

L'homme arriva rapidement dans une zone plus dégagée pour entendre le son de quelque chose tombant dans l'eau. Il se dirigea dans la direction du bruit et vit une chose bleue sombrer vers les profondeurs. L'homme s'accroupit et plongea la main à la suite de la chose bleue pour sentir ses doigts toucher un tissu. Il l'agrippa et le remonta à la surface, ne s'étonnant même pas du poids que représentait le tissu, il devait y avoir l'enfant au bout de celui-ci. Par contre ce qui l'étonna, était qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moindre cri provenant de l'enfant quand il était tombé et qu'il n'avait pas vu le moindre remous disant que celui-ci se débattait sous l'eau pour rejoindre la surface.

Il se releva et hissa dans ses bras l'enfant inconscient, s'étonnant encore plus. Comment un gamin aussi petit avait-il pu marcher jusqu'à ses terres ? Il avait dû marcher longtemps. Et surtout comment n'avait-il pas pu s'écrouler plus tôt avec une telle fièvre ? L'enfant était brûlant contre lui alors qu'il y avait leurs vêtements entre eux. Mais si ce n'était que cela : les habits de l'enfant était bien trop grand pour lui - ils étaient pour un éléphanteau ! Il était bien trop léger par rapport à sa taille. Et un enfant, même petit, n'est pas aussi fin, par Merlin !

L'homme était observateur et rien qu'en ayant jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant après l'avoir sorti de l'eau, il avait noté tout cela. Il se dépêcha de retourner à la bâtisse mangée par les eaux pour s'occuper de lui.

Il emmena l'enfant dans une chambre de l'étage où il le déshabilla avant de le poser sur le lit de la pièce et lancer un sort informulé sur le corps inconscient. Les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent quand il lut tout ce que nota le sort. Ce gosse devait être maltraité ou battu. Négligé dans le meilleur des cas. Un enfant n'était pas censé être malade à ce point. Un enfant n'était pas censé être blessé et/ou marchant dans un marais les plaies ouvertes et infectées. Un enfant magique n'était pas censé se retrouver avec un épuisement magique, non plus !

L'homme comprenait mieux comment l'enfant avait pu arriver jusqu'ici. La magie devait l'avoir aidé à rester conscient. Mais aussi sûrement à éloigner la maladie pendant quelques heures et lui permettre d'avancer. Mais, comme toute chose à une fin, l'enfant ne devait plus avoir assez de magie. Voilà donc pourquoi il était tombé, qu'il n'avait pas crié ou même qu'il ne s'était pas débattu dans l'eau.

C'est donc extrêmement furieux que l'homme entreprit de soigner l'enfant perdu.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Il était bien. Un poids agréable pesait sur lui et une chaleur bienfaisante l'entourait. Il reposait sur quelque chose d'affreusement confortable. Il n'était pas réveillé, mais il ne dormait plus pour autant. Il entendait au loin un crépitement, comme celui d'un feu et des mouvements. Quelqu'un s'affairait, il entendait une personne bouger, le froissement des tissus provoqués par le mouvement et sa respiration. Mais tous cela n'étaient que des bruits lointains.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, même quand il se sentit manipulé. C'était doux, c'était chaud. C'était agréable. Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'on prenait soin de lui. Il finit toutes fois par replonger dans un sommeil plus profond.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux au son d'un coup de tonnerre qui fit siffler ses oreilles. Il entendait le roulement de l'air au dehors mais ce qui l'avait interpellé était son environnement. Il avait la gorge qui grattait mais s'il toussait il ferait du bruit. Il se retint donc.

Il reposait sur un lit immense et sur sa droite, un feu flambait joyeusement dans un âtre, cerné par un mur vide. Le mur sur sa gauche était vide lui aussi à l'exception de deux grandes fenêtres qui laissaient voir l'extérieur déchaîné. Tout comme le mur accueillant la tête du lit à baldaquin, à l'exception d'une table de chevet sur la gauche, avait de part et d'autre, une fenêtre de chaque côté. Devant lui, le mur était toujours vide lui aussi mais une porte ornait son centre, pile face au lit. Et de la lumière filtrait d'en dessous.

En observant plus minutieusement la chambre, Harry vit que les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint vert imprimé de motifs, eux aussi, verts. Le feu brûlait dans une cheminée taillée dans une pierre noire lézardée de fils tout aussi gris que l'était le parquet. Il posa finalement son regard sur le lit fait en bois sombre et massif. Ses draps étaient vert et peut être argent d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à la lumière dispensée par le feu.

Son tour d'horizon effectué, Harry se surprit à poser les pieds hors du lit. Sa tête lui tournait un peu mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Une partie de son cerveau lui dit qu'il devait encore être malade pour oser se lever du lit alors qu'il ne savait pas où il était et s'il en avait le droit. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers la chambre où il était.

Ni une, ni deux, il partit se recoucher dans le lit et fit semblant de dormir. Il refermait ses paupières quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit des pas glisser vers le lit et la personne poser quelque chose à côté sur la table de chevet. Il n'y eut rien pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'Harry se crispait inconsciemment pour anticiper la suite et il fut surpris de sentir une main sur son front. Elle était fraîche, grande et calleuse. Il aurait voulu en profiter plus longtemps, sa fraîcheur lui faisant du bien, mais elle se retira bien vite. Harry put entendre que la personne bougeait des choses sur la table de chevet.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Harry crut rêver et il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que l'homme, car à sa voix c'était un homme, attendait qu'il le fasse. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'homme savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas alors il le regarda. Il bougeait toujours quelque chose sur la table de chevet mais Harry put voir qu'il portait une tunique verte sur un large pantalon noir chaussé de bottes. Cet homme, s'il était bien chez lui, ne faisait-il pas une fixation sur le vert ? La chambre verte, le lit vert, les vêtements verts…

Harry hésita à demander s'il était une personne âgée. Il avait des cheveux long et détachés mais surtout, ils étaient blancs. Pourtant, la voix ne lui avait pas parue vieille et le visage de l'homme au nez droit de profil ne lui paraissait pas vieux non plus. Bien que sa peau soit toute blanche aussi. Les personnes devenaient-elles blanches en vieillissant ?

\- Bois ça, dit celui-ci en lui tendant une fiole avec un étrange liquide.

Harry recula de surprise, s'étant perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'inconnu s'était tourné vers lui avant d'avoir la fiole sous le nez.

Levant ses yeux verts émeraude, Harry rencontra le vert sapin des yeux de son interlocuteur. C'était un étrange personnage et bien qu'il lui inspire confiance, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui obéir. Mais un petit monstre comme lui devait obéir, non ? Pourtant, Tante Pétunia disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus et encore moins accepter leurs bonbons. Même si elle ne le disait qu'à Dudley et que ce n'était pas un bonbon mais une boisson étrange qui lui était proposée. Ça devait être équivalent dans une pareille situation.

L'homme sembla perdre patience puisqu'il retira la fiole de devant l'enfant et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, est-ce qu'il allait lui faire des choses bizarres comme le craignait Tante Pétunia quand elle mettait en garde Dudley contre les inconnus ? L'homme avança sa main et le redressa contre le dossier du lit pour lui mettre la fiole contre les lèvres. La main de libre passa sous le menton d'Harry et le lui redressa pendant que le pouce lui ouvrait doucement les lèvres. Le liquide entra dans sa bouche et il l'avala par automatisme.

Harry crut s'étouffer tellement le goût de cette chose était affreux et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de tousser. Il ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de boire jusqu'à la fin de la fiole. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, l'homme avait resserré légèrement sa prise, le prévenant de ne pas s'arrêter de boire. La fiole finie, l'homme se releva et laissa Harry tousser à cause du mauvais goût. Bon sang, il aurait pu manger les vieilles chaussettes de Dudley, qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence pensa Harry.

Se redressant, Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal partout il remarquait que son corps avait crié à la souffrance. Aux mains et aux pieds surtout. Peut être au thorax aussi. Il respirait mieux, c'était moins douloureux. Et ses oreilles ne sifflaient plus incessamment, soulageant sa tête qui s'allégea.

Les draps furent jetés aux pieds du lit, laissant Harry au milieu du matelas, totalement surpris. L'homme s'y assit, des bandes et un pot à ses côtés. Il tira Harry à lui par les pieds et entrepris de défaire les bandages qui s'y trouvaient. Harry se redressa sur son séant et regarda faire l'homme. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que ses pieds étaient bandés. C'est en avançant ses mains vers celles de l'homme que l'enfant se rendit compte qu'elles aussi étaient bandées.

Délaissant l'homme qui s'occupait de ses pieds, Harry se concentra sur ses mains. Il examina les pansements sous toutes les coutures pour finalement essayer de les enlever. Il n'en avait pas besoin et il ne pourrait pas faire les corvées les mains bandées. Deux autres mains vinrent lui enlever les bandages et c'est avec surprise qu'Harry nota que l'homme avait fini de s'occuper de ses pieds. L'un avait une affreuse couleur variant du rouge au mauve et était enflé. L'autre était couvert de coupures plus ou moins roses. En reportant son attention sur ses mains, Harry vit que l'homme faisait attention dans ses gestes. Il ne sentait même pas qu'on lui tenait la main.

Cette information le fit paniquer. Et si il ne pouvait plus jamais sentir ses mains ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Il ne pourrait plus faire ses corvées, si l'homme voulait seulement d'un anormal comme lui à son service. Il ne pourrait plus non plus sentir le crayon qu'il tenait pour écrire, ni la douceur rassurante de sa couverture bleue. Et où était sa couverture ? Si cela se trouvait, l'homme l'avait jetée car comme la tante Pétunia, il devait l'avoir trouvée grasse, crasseuse et miteuse. Trop sale pour être lavée, trop nauséabonde, bonne à jeter. Harry avait pu, par il ne savait quel moyen, la dissimuler à la vue de sa tante et donc la conserver. A moins qu'il ne l'ai perdu dans l'eau quand il marchait ?

L'enfant s'agitait doucement mais sûrement, rendant le travail de l'homme plus fastidieux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Finalement, il pressa les mains meurtries qui envoyèrent des signaux douloureux. Harry se calma et se lassa faire. Malgré cela, ses yeux faisaient le tour du lit et de la pièce, cherchant sa couverture bleue. L'adulte banda à nouveau les pieds et les mains de l'enfant avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Il rassembla son matériel et partit de la chambre, laissant une fiole sur la table de chevet. Elle contenait un liquide bleu nuit qui bougeait paresseusement.

Harry se redressa et releva les couvertures. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas se lever mais sa couverture… Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle avait disparue ? Qu'il devait la rechercher ? Qu'il la voulait ? Elle était rassurante. Assit au bord du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, c'est ainsi que le trouva l'homme quand il revint quelques minutes après être parti.

\- Tsss ! fit-il, figeant Harry.

Il s'avança à grand pas vers l'enfant et le remit au lit même s'il ne le voulait pas. Les yeux grand ouvert, cherchant à se lever, Harry voulait sa couverture. Réflexe enfantin, il voulait la couverture. Son doudou comme il l'appelait personnellement. Mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. L'homme le maintint allongé, lui faisant à nouveau comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix, il avait tellement de force dans sa poigne alors que lui, il peinait à tenir les trois assiettes des Dursley empilées.

Après s'être assuré que l'enfant resterait couché, l'homme lui fit avaler le contenu bleu nuit de la fiole. La dernière chose que Harry vit, fut sa couverture bleu être posée sur lui mais déjà le sommeil l'emportait.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était éclairée par une lumière grise et terne rendant le parquet argenté. Même la poussière qu'il voyait voleter dans les raies lumineuses paraissait d'argent. Tout semblait figé dans le temps, se dit Harry en se redressant contre le coussin. En fait, il était certain que tout était figé dans le temps. Cette lueur argentée lui renvoyait cette impression. Même le feu dans la cheminée paraissait s'être arrêté dans le temps tellement il bougeait lentement.

Instinctivement, Harry resserra sa couverture contre lui, ne s'étonnant pas de l'avoir entre les mains. Après tout, l'homme l'avait déposé alors qu'il s'endormait. Et puis, sa couverture sentait bon et elle était lumineuse de propreté donc ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été et n'allait pas être jetée. Sinon l'homme n'aurait pas perdu de temps à la laver, ni à la recoudre. Après tout qui voudrait perdre du temps pour lui ? Peut être qu'il était plus gentil qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. Ça devait sûrement être ça puisqu'il portait même un vêtement propre qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'inconnu devait l'avoir habillé mais confondu avec une fille, son vêtement ressemblait à une robe. En plus d'être vert.

En posant les pieds au sol, Harry sentit ses oreilles se mettre à siffler doucement et une quinte de toux lui gratter la gorge. Les oreilles n'étaient pas vraiment douloureuses, seulement un tiraillement du genre agaçant car persistant. Se touchant une oreille du bout des doigts et sa couverture dans l'autre main, il s'avança vers la porte.

Personne ne vint lui dire de retourner au lit, il put donc accéder à un immense couloir courant d'un bout un l'autre de la bâtisse avec des fenêtres à chaque extrémité. Le parquet argenté était recouvert d'un tapis d'un vert profond bien que poussiéreux et orné d'une fine bande dorée de chaque côté. Les murs étaient fait d'un lambris de bois un peu rouge pour le bas et toujours d'une tapisserie verte pour le haut.

En face de lui, Harry voyait une autre chambre. La porte ouverte laissait découvrir une pièce identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter à la différence que les meubles étaient en bois noir et laqué et qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un lit.

Il se détourna très vite de la pièce qu'il sentait habitée et se tourna sur sa droite, vers l'autre côté du couloir. Vers le fond, il voyait deux autres portes qui se faisaient face et au milieu du couloir à sa gauche, un escalier qui descendait. Il s'en approcha et suivit silencieusement les marches. Bien que fait de bois et recouvert d'un tapis, l'escalier n'émit aucun son. Pas un grincement ne s'en échappa. Peut être parce que tout était figé dans le temps dans ce manoir ?

Arrivé dans ce qui devait être un petit hall d'entrée, Harry s'étonna de le trouver si sombre par rapport à l'étage qu'il avait trouvé lumineux malgré son aspect argenté et poussiéreux.

Il descendit les dernières marches face à la porte d'entrée. De chaque côté, il y avait une double porte. Celle de droite était grande ouverte sur ce qui devait être un bureau ou une bibliothèque aux vues des grandes étagères soutenant parfaitement quelques ouvrages solitaires parmi les vides immenses qu'il y avait. Mais Harry s'en détourna bien vite. La pièce était grise, froide et sentait la poussière. Un courant d'air lui parvint même et fit grincer méchamment ses oreilles.

Il plaqua ses mains dessus, mais il ne fit qu'amplifier la douleur en les touchant. Puis d'ailleurs, il avait aussi mal aux pieds. Et un peu aux mains. Et puis à la gorge aussi. Et aussi aux poumons. Un peu partout il avait mal en fait. Ça y est, il se sentait mal. À nouveau. Pourtant il allait bien un peu avant. Et cette envie de tousser qui le prenait impétueusement. Peut être qu'il pourrait…? Après tout, personne n'était venue quand la quinte l'avait pris au saut du lit. Il se racla donc la gorge un petit peu, juste pour ce soulager. Mais cela suffit à le faire tousser pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être de longues secondes avant qu'il n'arrive à s'arrêter.

Il regarda la porte de gauche entrebâillée avec horreur – il avait fait du bruit ! - et vit une table courant tout le long de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le loisir de regarder plus en détail ce qui devait être une salle à manger que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. L'homme qui s'était occupé de lui cette nuit le toisa d'un regard noir. Comme ça, dans cette situation, Harry le trouva vraiment grand. En fait, l'homme était aussi grand que sa maison était immense.

L'inconnu se baissa faisant faire un pas en arrière à l'enfant. À sa hauteur, l'adulte posa sa main sur son front. Harry retrouva la sensation de fraîcheur que cette main immense et calleuse lui avait procurée plus tôt. Puis sans qu'il puisse réagir, l'adulte le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé jusque là.

Une fois l'enfant remit dans le lit, l'adulte repartit quelques minutes et retrouva un enfant qui avait la bougeotte et les joues rouges.

Harry n'avait pas fait attention à cela quand il s'était levé ou quand il s'était aventuré dans le manoir mais il aurait bien voulu aller aux toilettes maintenant. Peut être que s'il demandait gentiment, l'homme dirait oui ? Quoique… un monstre désobéissant n'avait peut être pas le droit d'y aller ? Après tout, il s'était levé sans autorisation. Et il avait fait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit puisque l'inconnu l'avait trouvé très vite après.

Posant deux fioles sur le chevet, l'inconnu s'enquerra de ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J-je peux aller a-aux toilettes ? bégaya Harry.

À la surprise d'Harry, l'homme sortit un pot de chambre de sous le lit et le laissa à côté, lui indiquant de s'en servir avant de se retourner pour lui laisser une forme d'intimité. Même si un enfant aussi jeune n'en avait pas vraiment la notion.

Il avait le droit de se soulager. Harry crut à une blague mais son envie pressante ne lui permit pas de se poser plus de question, et il se dépêcha de faire son affaire. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de demander d'aller aux toilettes. L'homme devait bien se douter que s'il était malade, ce serait tout liquide et c'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait rien pour qu'il s'essuie. Évidement, l'homme savait que ça finirait par le brûler. Il devait faire comme tante Pétunia, pour lui apprendre à ne pas être malade. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose pour ça, et il l'avait compris depuis un moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'allait pas se remettre dans le lit avec le derrière sale mais il ne pouvait pas rester au-dessus du pot non plus. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire, sa tête lui faisait mal, il en avait marre de réfléchir puisque de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il était en tord. Ça c'était un fait dont il était sûr et certain.

La fièvre aidant sûrement, Harry ne fit rien et s'horrifia même de se mettre à sangloter. Il ne fallait surtout pas, c'était pire après. Mais c'était un cercle vicieux. Les larmes lui faisaient perdre ses moyens ce qui le faisait pleurer encore un peu plus et le déstabilisait toujours et encore plus.

Entendant l'enfant pleurer, l'homme se retourna. Il aurait dû sans douter, un enfant malade avait de grandes chances d'avoir la diarrhée. Vraiment, il aurait dû y penser. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfant aussi jeune. Sans que l'enfant ne le vote, il fit donc apparaître une bassine et un gant et lui lava les fesses et l'entre-jambe. Il le rhabilla et le remit au lit, l'enfant pleurant toujours.

\- As-tu mal quelque part ? demanda l'homme inquiet.

Il espérait très fort que l'enfant ne lui dise pas qu'il avait mal au ventre, il ne manquerait plus qu'une dysenterie pour compléter la panoplie des maux qu'il avait déjà. Quoique, ayant marché dans les eaux du marais et s'étant presque noyé dedans, il ne serait pas étonné que l'enfant l'ait attrapé en buvant la tasse.

Harry ne répondit rien, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. L'adulte en soupira discrètement.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as mal au ventre, insista-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit et mettant une main sur la partie de l'anatomie désignée pour l'ausculter.

L'enfant se crispa quand une main vint sur son ventre et se déplaça doucement, appuyant de-ci de-là. Mais cela finit par le détendre et le faire somnoler.

\- Petit, le rappela l'homme, as-tu mal au ventre ?

\- … Non, s'entendit répondre Harry. Aux oreilles.

Dans son état comateux, il s'étonna de dire qu'il avait mal mais il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Cet homme était différent de son oncle et sa tante. S'il leur avait dit qu'il avait mal ou se sentait mal, il aurait été envoyé au placard sans manger et avec deux fois plus de corvées dans les jours suivants. Pourtant cet homme qui ne le connaissait pas, lui demandait s'il avait mal. Il s'occupait même de lui. Alors qu'il était malade, plus bon à faire aucune tâche et alors qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner dans l'eau qu'Harry avait pu voir tout autour du manoir. Et il avait même soigné sa couverture bleue.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait être stupide comme son cousin et arrêter de réfléchir et seulement profiter de ce que l'homme faisait pour lui. C'était une bonne idée, même s'il se méfiait encore de l'inconnu, il pourrait essayer d'avoir un adulte pour lui. Après tout, les autres enfants en avaient bien deux pour eux. Il pouvait bien s'en accaparer qu'un pour lui tout seul sur tout ceux qui existaient, non ?

C'était une bonne idée. Il lui faudrait qu'il lui demande son nom, se dit-il en s'endormant sur cette réflexion.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

L'inconnu fut surpris que l'enfant lui réponde et lui précise que c'était aux oreilles qu'il avait mal. Ça, il le savait déjà qu'il avait mal aux oreilles et même ailleurs. L'enfant projetait ses pensées autour de lui avec assez de netteté pour lui permettre de suivre son raisonnement sans même le légilimencer. Ses pensées lui étaient d'autant plus claires qu'en tant que maître dans cette matière, il lisait facilement les esprits. Non, ce qui le surprenait était que l'enfant ait décidé de lui même de lui dire.

Il supportait mal d'entendre les pensées de l'enfant se désignant lui-même comme un monstre ou à la troisième personne du singulier. Comme un objet. Mais malgré le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui même, l'enfant avait décidé de lui laisser une chance à lui, un parfait inconnu. Ses tuteurs moldus devaient vraiment être infâmes et haïr la magie de tout leur être pour s'en prendre à un enfant.

Il en soupira de lassitude. Même si avec le temps son jugement envers les moldus s'était fait moins raciste, il restait qu'il ne les appréciait toujours pas beaucoup. Et l'une des raisons de ce fait était allongée sous sa main. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas les moldus plus que ça. D'ailleurs, il devrait peut être rendre une petite visite à ses ersatz d'êtres humains là.

C'était une bonne idée mais d'abord il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de la santé de l'enfant.

Il l'avait entendu depuis le rez-de-chaussée tousser comme un âne et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois. Il avait aussi une otite, sûrement attrapée la nuit dernière passée dans la forêt, un début de grippe aussi. L'homme était tombé de haut en comprenant que l'enfant avait contracté cette maladie typiquement moldu. En règle générale, la magie se chargeait de la santé du sorcier et empêchait la contraction de la plupart des maladies que connaissaient les moldus. Un sorcier pouvait les attraper si et seulement si sa santé était tellement mauvaise que la magie ne suffisait plus ou qu'elle était sur plusieurs front infectieux en même temps. Ce qui en disait long sur la santé de l'enfant. Pour en revenir à la grippe, l'enfant devait avoir été récemment en contact avec d'autre gosse de son âge pour l'attraper. C'était la situation la plus probable.

La maladie s'abattait sur l'enfant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, la magie instinctive du gosse étant trop épuisée pour la contrer et sa santé n'étant pas des plus positives. Mentalement, l'adulte se prépara à faire face au cas d'un enfant malade. En plus de la fièvre et de la diarrhée, il allait sûrement vomir à force de tousser comme un âne – d'ailleurs il faudra qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre qu'il pouvait et surtout qu'il devait tousser pour évacuer le mal – et le faire manger ne serait pas de tout repos. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os et devait faire à peine dix kilos, douze tout mouillé comme il avait pu le voir en le sauvant de la noyade. Il ne devait pas manger beaucoup en temps normal, alors malade…

L'adulte songea qu'il avait du pain sur la planche. En plus, les pieds et les mains étaient quatre plaies ouvertes à eux seuls. Dont l'un des pieds qui était infecté. Comment le gosse avait-il pu s'appuyer dessus pour marcher ? Il devait sans doute être coutumier de la douleur, pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Il se remit au travail et s'occupa de soigner l'enfant pendant que celui-ci dormait. Quelque part, ça l'arrangeait, il pouvait utiliser la magie sans que le gosse ne pose de questions.

Il faudra aussi qu'il lui demande son nom quand il serait réveillé et qu'il se présente. Le monstre que l'enfant s'attribuait et l'homme ou l'inconnu des pensées de l'enfant devrait bien être nommé un jour. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait déjà son prénom grâce à la légilimencie.

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour s'occuper d'un jeune enfant. Encore moins d'un jeune enfant maltraité et malade. Non, vraiment, à plus de mille ans, ce n'était plus de son âge.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

L'homme s'assit dans un fauteuil de sa bibliothèque, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mit les pieds dans cette pièce pour autre que chose que prendre un ouvrage, partir et ne jamais ranger le livre à sa place ? Quelques décennies s'il en croyait la poussière qui s'accumulait. En fait, pas depuis la mort de son dernier elfe de maison qui remontait à plus d'un demi siècle. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il y fasse le ménage ? Une culture de poussière n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un enfant.

Il soupira un grand coup. Mais pourquoi avait-il gardé l'enfant chez lui ? Il aurait très bien pu le laisser se noyer ou le déposer près d'habitations. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne le pouvait. L'enfant était magique, abandonné par sa famille s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Et même s'il n'avait pas été abandonné, il ne l'aurait pas laissé retourner dans un endroit aussi malsain pour lui. Et surtout, il était fourchelangue. Comme lui.

Pourtant, il n'était pas de sa famille. Aucun lien de parenté quel qu'il soit. Il avait vérifié sur la tapisserie familiale. Il avait renié tous ses descendants un à un au fur et à mesure que la consanguinité les rendaient fous mais peut être qu'il en avait oublié un ? Mais pas un seul n'avait pas été renié. Même le dernier, Tom Elvis Jedusor, il l'avait renié. Et pas un seul Harry sur toute la tapisserie. Non, que des noms qui avaient depuis longtemps perdus la lumière qui émanait des personnes encore en vie ou des noms cramés de reniés. Seul Salazar Balthazar Serpentard demeurait lumineux malgré les siècles qui passaient.

Il supposait donc que l'enfant était issu d'une famille sorcière par au moins l'un des parents pour être fourchelangue et d'une famille moldu de l'autre parent qui était soit moldu soit né-moldu. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été chez ces ignobles personnes. Donc, l'enfant était un sang-mêlé. Fourchelangue. Avec une grande puissance magique pour avoir tenu toute la nuit froide dans son marais début octobre. Il n'avait aucune chance de connaître la famille moldu mais il ne connaissait pas la famille sorcière non plus. Après tout, il y a encore quelques siècles, seul ses descendants pouvaient parler le fourchelangue en Grande-Bretagne. Une nouvelle famille de sorciers aurait émigrée sur l'île ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur ce qui s'était passé depuis presque un siècle en Angleterre. Décidément, se retirer totalement de la civilisation n'avait pas été une bonne idée et l'homme était sûr que ce ne serait pas la première et la dernière fois qu'il se ferait cette remarque.

Jamais en plus d'un millénaire d'existence, Salazar ne s'était senti vieux. Pourtant cet enfant n'était là que depuis une journée, qu'il avait l'impression que ses mille ans l'avaient rattrapés en vingt-quatre heures. Il en avait au moins pour une paire de jours à soigner l'enfant de ses maux. Beaucoup moins de temps qu'un petit moldu totalement dépourvu de la moindre once de magie mais bien plus que pour un petit sorcier en bonne santé. Si au moins sa réserve magique n'était pas épuisée, il irait mieux plus vite. Mais elle était presque complètement à sec. Le peu de magie qu'il récupérait était de suite mise à contribution. Il n'arriverait pas à se régénérer assez vite. Si au moins il pouvait faire quelque chose de ce côté là…

Si, si et si. Il ne réglerait rien avec des si !

Non, vraiment Salazar n'avait plus l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants. Et d'ailleurs, les plus jeunes dont il avait eu la charge un temps, étaient en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Même ses propres enfants, il les avait laissés à la charge de leur mère. Qu'il n'aimait pas d'ailleurs, elle n'avait été là que pour lui permettre d'avoir une descendance et perpétuer son nom. Pour ce que ça avait servi, il aurait dû rester célibataire. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une foutue bonne femme envahissante qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle était bien mieux.

C'est la pendule de la salle à manger qui le ramena sur Terre, sonnant midi. Les alarmes qu'il avait placées ce matin sur la chambre de l'enfant ne se déclenchèrent pas, signe qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais il devrait peut être préparer quelque chose à manger si jamais il venait à émerger. Même s'il ne voulait pas manger.

Soupirant à nouveau, Salazar se leva du fauteuil, couvert de poussière. Non, décidément, rien n'allait plus. Peut être que ce n'était pas le gosse qui le perturbait autant mais plutôt le fait qu'il lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il s'était laissé aller ces derniers siècles ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il était aussi gris que sa bibliothèque, il se disait qu'il avait peut être un problème.

Un grand coup de baguette plus tard, la pièce reluisait de propreté même si un voile argenté subsistait comme dans toute la propriété. Lui aussi était reluisant de propreté après un coup de baguette.

Il traversa l'entrée puis alla dans la salle à manger vers une porte au fond à gauche. Si les deux espaces qu'il venait de traverser étaient propres, il y passait tous les jours et aimait que là où il se trouvait ce soit propre, la cuisine dans laquelle il entra lui fit grincer des dents.

Elle courait sur un quart de la superficie du rez-de-chaussée avec des plans de travail sur toute la longueur des murs et une immense table centrale. Seul le mur au fond tout à gauche n'avait aucun plan de travail mais une porte menant au garde manger, qui occupait un autre quart de l'espace puisqu'une partie était aussi une laverie, et une immense cheminée pouvant accueillir plusieurs chaudrons de nourriture ainsi qu'une très vieille cuisinière piano moldu alimentée par magie.

Salazar ne s'en cachait pas, il était très curieux de nature. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, ses derniers siècles, ils avaient fait des progrès phénoménaux dans leurs techniques de fabrications et leur mode de vie. Et la fameuse invention de la cuisinière à gaz l'avait intéressée au plus haut point. Tellement qu'il s'en était procuré une. Mais pour le moment, la curiosité moldu était sale, poussiéreuse. Mais si ce n'était qu'elle, cela aurait pu encore passer.

Tout était sale, crade dans cette cuisine. Pas gris poussière, mais gras. Les récipients s'entassaient dans les éviers et les plans de travail n'étaient pas nettoyés. Il ne faisait jamais la vaisselle après ses repas mais toujours juste avant. Il ne lavait que ce dont il avait besoin sur le moment, laissant des cultures pousser dans ce qui ne lui servait pas.

Il avait un vrai problème de laisser aller ! La seule chose qui n'était pas sale dans cette cuisine était la coupe de fruit en bout de table en face de lui. C'est en la regardant qu'il eut une idée.

Un autre grand coup de baguette plus tard et une cuisine propre, Salazar était devant une casserole sur la cuisinière préparant du gruau avec les différentes céréales et farines qu'il avait en réserve. Il rajouta à la nourriture un fruit de la coupelle qu'il venait de réduire en bouillie dans une autre casserole.

Le plat en lui même ne plaisait pas à Salazar. Mais il ne doutait pas que pour un enfant malade, c'était parfait. Il espérait donc très fort que l'enfant en question le mangerait, dans la limite du raisonnable, il ne voulait pas le rendre plus malade encore.

Il figea le gruau dans le temps, l'empêchant ainsi de refroidir ou de périmer et lava la seconde casserole. Il ne laisserait plus rien traîner, il ne se laisserait plus aller ! Il sortit une poêle et mit à cuire un morceau de steak.

La viande cuite et mise dans une assiette, lui convenait bien mieux que ce qu'il avait préparé précédemment. Il mangea son repas dans la cuisine et avala l'un des fruits de la coupelle.

Les fruits de la coupelle étaient spéciaux. Même pour le monde de la magie. Ils étaient rares et Salazar n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à s'emparer de l'un d'eux au nez et à la barbe des nymphes occidental. Même le gardien, Ladon, ne l'avait pas arrêté, il l'avait même aidé. C'était pratique d'être fourchelangue face à un reptile, même un dragon à cent têtes.

Oh oui, il était fier et il était temps qu'il dépoussière cette fierté.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry se réveilla, il avait mal partout mais en tournant la tête, il vit l'inconnu assis devant la cheminée. Il le regardait alors qu'il avait un livre dans les mains, comme s'il le surveillait ou qu'il savait qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais pourquoi était-il dans la chambre ? L'aurait-il veillé ? Peu probable. Après tout, qui le veillerait lui ? Le petit monstre, l'anormal.

Il devrait arrêter d'espérer, il aurait moins mal après. Il renifla. C'était une bonne idée. Quand au fait d'avoir un adulte pour lui tout seul, peut être était-ce trop présomptueux…

Encore une fois, ce fût une main sur son front qui coupa ses pensées. C'était vraiment agréable. Il voulait bien être coupé dans ses pensées autant de fois que ce serait fait par cette main.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, sur l'homme qui venait d'émettre une sorte de rire mais il ne vit qu'un sourire sur son visage. L'inconnu paraissait content. Comment pouvait-il être heureux de s'occuper de lui ? En plus malade. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être content. Peut être parce que justement, il était malade ?

Le regard de l'homme se durcit et il enleva sa main puis partit. Harry ne comprenait décidément pas grand chose surtout qu'il revint avec un pot et de nouveaux bandages. Il ne l'avait pas vexé ? Et puis d'abord, comment aurait-il pu le vexer ? Il n'avait rien dit.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ? demanda l'homme en s'occupant des pieds de l'enfant.

\- Harry, monsieur, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Parler lui donna envie de tousser. Mais ça faisait du bruit. Et s'il toussait, il bougerait et l'homme ne pourrait pas continuer. Il ne serait pas contre éternuer un bon coup aussi. Son nez le démangeait terriblement.

\- Harry comment ?

\- Potter, monsieur.

L'homme passa aux mains de l'enfant sans s'arrêter. Potter… Comme la noble famille sorcière Potter ?! Mais que faisait un enfant d'ascendance sorcière noble chez des moldus ? Incompétent en plus de cela. Certes, il se doutait qu'il était un sang-mêlé mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était cracmol. Alors pourquoi était-il dans sa famille maternel ? Il allait devoir s'intéresser à l'actualité aussi apparemment. Non, décidément, se couper entièrement du monde à la fin du siècle dernier n'avait pas été une bonne chose à faire.

Ni rester muet après que l'enfant se soit plus ou moins présenté.

Harry se disait que cette fois, il avait vraiment dû dire une bêtise. L'homme ne disait plus rien du tout !

\- Salazar Serpentard, se présenta l'adulte. Tu es ici dans mon manoir, dans les marais de Norfolk.

L'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se souvenait de la carte que sa professeure avait montrée, le Surrey était loin de ce département. Oncle Vernon aurait traversé tout Londres et tout l'East Anglia juste pour l'abandonner dans ces marais là ? Avec un sorcier ? C'était pas plutôt dans l'espoir qu'il y meurt noyé ? Comme ça, il ne serait jamais rentré.

Salazar en aurait grogné d'indignation. Le gamin avait vraiment des pensées d'une tristesse affolante pour son âge et tout ce qui l'impressionnait était de se retrouver à l'autre bout du pays et pas devant le seul et unique Salazar Serpentard. Dans toute sa splendeur et à son chevet. Bon, pour la splendeur il repassera mais quand même ! Il était une personne historiquement connue ! L'enfant devait avoir vécue toute sa vie chez ses moldus aberrants pour ne pas connaître son nom. Et ce fait était des plus inquiétants. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant sorcier noble faisait chez des moldus ?!

Salazar délaissa ses interrogations pour se reconcentrer sur l'enfant. Ses mains n'ayant plus aucunes traces de brûlure, Salazar les libéra pour s'occuper des pieds. Appliquant un onguent sur les plaies, il ne les banda pas afin de les laisser respirer.

En parlant de respirer, il faudrait que l'enfant arrête de retenir sa toux, ses éternuements et surtout qu'il se mouche. Il avait reniflé plusieurs fois en quelques minutes et c'était dégoutant. Cela insupportait Salazar. C'est pour cela qu'il redressa l'enfant et lui donna un mouchoir.

Harry regarda la pièce de tissu puis Salazar. Il était censé en faire quoi ? Devait-il faire le ménage puisque ses mains avaient l'air guéries ?

L'adulte souffla, figeant l'enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal à la fin ? C'était peut être sa présence qui énervait son hôte ? Mais Salazar prit le mouchoir en main, un air impassible sur son visage mais intérieurement il se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait ça comme ça et pas autrement. Foutu gosse perdu qui ne savait rien.

\- Souffle, ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il eût posé le tissu sur le nez de l'enfant et lui ayant bouché une narine.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. L'homme voulait le moucher comme tante Pétunia mouchait Dudley quand il était malade ? Mais il pouvait le faire tout seul, il ne fallait pas que l'homme s'embête pour lui. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Un regard noir de Salazar et il souffla provoquant un barrissement d'éléphant en faisant du bruit. Harry rougit mais l'homme passa à la seconde narine sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi ce soit.

Quand ce fut fini, il n'avait plus envie d'éternuer et il respirait un peu mieux. Harry regarda l'adulte sans voir le mouchoir nul part. Il l'avait fait disparaître ? Salazar sourit.

\- Bien maintenant, mettons les choses au clair, commença l'adulte. J'ai horreur des enfants qui reniflent, c'est dégoûtant. Donc, je vais te laisser des mouchoirs et tu te moucheras dedans. Et pas question d'essuyer ton nez qui coule sur tes manches. C'est compris ?

Harry acquiesça même s'il ne savait pas se moucher tout seul.

\- Je te moucherais moi-même s'il faut, le temps que tu saches le faire.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ?! Le sourire de Salazar s'agrandit.

\- Autres points important, Si tu as mal quelques part, si tu veux te soulager ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, dicta l'adulte. Si tu as besoin de tousser ne te retiens pas non plus. Tu peux faire du bruit. Il t'ait seulement demandé de ne pas crier pour rien.

Autant dire à l'enfant qu'il pouvait crier s'il avait un problème plutôt qu'il croit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler s'il arrivait quelque chose. Ce dernier rougit. Il pouvait tousser ? Mais même en sachant qu'il pouvait faire du bruit, il bloquait. Étrangement, sa gorge ne le chatouillait plus maintenant.

Salazar avança son bras derrière l'enfant qui le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il eut sa réponse quand une claque s'abattit dans son dos, déclenchant une quinte de toux mémorable. Harry s'arrêta de tousser quelques minutes après, complètement à l'ouest et étalé dans le lit. Il ne fit même pas attention à Salazar qui retira un autre mouchoir de devant sa bouche après l'avoir essuyé. Non, il était trop fatigué et il avait mal partout. Et ses oreilles lui faisaient de nouveau mal. Devait-il le dire à l'adulte ? Il lui avait dit de lui dire et c'était en quelque sorte une règle mais…

\- As-tu mal quelque part ?

Vraiment, Salazar se fustigea. Il devait laisser l'enfant s'exprimer par lui-même et ne pas lui lancer de perche. Mais bon, amorphe comme il l'était, l'enfant n'aurait sûrement rien dit, se serrait pris la tête et ne répondrait rien qu'il ne savait déjà.

\- Partout, s'éleva la voix cassée d'Harry.

Si c'est ça qui lui était demandé, il pouvait bien le dire.

Salazar se pencha au dessus de l'enfant, avec dans les mains des boules de coton qu'il lui mit dans les oreilles. Harry fut soulagé de ne plus avoir les oreilles sifflantes même si elles restaient douloureuses au touché. Profitant du manque d'attention de l'enfant, Salazar envoya une potion antidouleur dans son estomac, c'était plus efficace pour la suite que de lui demander de la boire. Et ça fera du bien aux courbatures plus vite.

Maintenant, se dit le fondateur, la partie la plus délicate, faire manger l'enfant sans qu'il ne soit malade.

\- As-tu faim ?

\- … Non, monsieur, répondit Harry en se recroquevillant autour de sa couverture bleue qu'il avait récupéré sur le côté du lit.

\- J'aimerais que tu manges un peu, soupira Salazar.

Il prenait l'enfant par les sentiments. C'était subtil pour un enfant, surtout un enfant maltraité, mais lui dire qu'on aimerait quelque chose de lui sans le lui ordonner était un moyen sûr pour qu'il le fasse. Ou du moins qu'il essaye de le faire. De plus, Harry devait manger, au moins un peu. Maigre comme un clou et malade, il ne guérirait pas sans quelques bouchées.

Et puis Salazar avait rajouté des morceaux de pomme d'or au gruau. Pas de quoi rendre l'enfant immortel, ça ne fonctionnait pas aussi simplement, mais plutôt de quoi l'aider à se rétablir. Donc, il fallait qu'il mange mais l'adulte veillerait à ce que l'enfant ne s'en rende pas plus malade encore.

Il présenta donc un bol de nourriture après l'avoir récupéré sur le chevet. Encore chaud, le contenu était réduit en une sorte de bouillie grumeleuse. Il le mit entre les mains de l'enfant avec une cuillère après qu'il l'eut redressé.

Harry n'était pas enchanté de devoir manger, bien qu'il voulait faire plaisir à l'homme, à Salazar. Peut être que s'il ne mangeait que deux ou trois cuillères, il serait content ? Non, franchement il n'avait pas faim. Tant pis.

Une cuillerée. Deux cuillerées. Trois cuillerées. Harry reposa le couvert dans le bol. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas faim. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas nauséeux suite à son micro repas, c'était déjà ça, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Non, il avait sommeil.

Salazar reprit le bol et en sortit la cuillère qu'il présenta à Harry. L'enfant serra les lèvres mais finit par céder et mangea son contenu. La moitié du bol y passa avant que Salazar ne s'estime satisfait du repas de l'enfant. Ce dernier était aussi bien content qu'il ne le fasse pas manger plus, finalement, il aurait sans doute vomi le repas s'il avait mangé plus. Mais il n'avait pas osé le dire à l'adulte. De toute façon, il avait l'air de lire ses pensées même si c'était impossible.

Harry se rallongea dans le lit, il était près à s'endormir cette fois.

\- Ne t'endors pas, enfant, dit Salazar d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il s'en étonna, et que l'enfant n'avait pas encore entendu.

La voix de l'adulte lui parvint mais il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il voulait dormir, seulement Salazar n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le souleva du lit pour le mettre dans l'eau. Il n'avait même pas senti ses vêtements lui être enlevés.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, s'attendant à être noyé mais Salazar lui montra une main gantée et savonnée. Instantanément, il se détendit et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la chambre mais devant la cheminée dans un baquet rempli d'eau lui arrivant à la taille. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce baquet à côté de l'homme quand il s'était réveillé ni avoir entendu de l'eau être versée, c'était étrange.

En dehors de cette autre étrangeté, il commençait à avoir froid. D'ailleurs, il frissonnait de plus en plus violemment. Il espérait que ça s'arrêterait vite, parce que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Encore une fois. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas pleurer, c'était un cercle vicieux.

L'adulte passait le gant sur l'enfant, histoire de le laver une bonne fois pour toute. Après l'avoir ramené du marais, il lui avait lancé des sorts nettoyant pour le soigner au plus vite mais ça ne valait certainement pas un bain ou une douche dans les règles de l'art. Passant sur le torse chétif, il pouvait compter les côtes de l'enfant à travers le gant de toilette.

Il continua la toilette de l'enfant tout en écoutant ses pensées de plus en plus chaotiques. Décidément, sa température montait vite et ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Sans parler qu'il tremblait comme une feuille entre ses mains. En finissant de le rincer, Salazar fit monter discrètement le niveau de l'eau afin d'immerger son corps.

Harry avait froid, c'était tout ceux à quoi il pouvait penser, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait ni à ses yeux qui s'embuaient. Même si la chaleur l'avait petit à petit entourée, ce n'était pas suffisant. Si seulement la chaleur pouvait être encore plus chaude. Mais elle ne serait pas plus chaude. Il sentait que celle qui l'avait toujours aidée, bien qu'elle voulait le faire encore aujourd'hui, était trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, elle remuait au fond de lui mais elle était trop faible pour faire comme toujours.

Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle avait sentie tout comme Harry, que l'homme l'aiderait. Elle aurait voulu le faire par elle-même mais il était une bien meilleure solution pour ce petit bout d'homme que ce qu'elle pourrait jamais faire. Donc, même si elle remuait, elle laisserait ce Salazar faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant : prendre soin de son petit Harry. Son sorcier.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar recoucha l'enfant endormi après l'avoir apaisé d'un sort alors qu'il était toujours dans le baquet. C'était presque effrayent la résistance qu'avait le gosse vis à vis de l'inconscience. Qu'un jeune enfant malade s'endorme dans un bain donné par un adulte n'était en soit pas quelque chose d'incroyable mais le petit bout de sorcier à qui il l'avait donné ne s'était calmé que quand il l'avait sorti de l'eau.

Cet enfant, à demi inconscient, avait lutté contre le sommeil qui le prenait tout du temps qu'il avait été dans le baquet. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment mais c'est comme s'il craignait que Salazar lui fasse quelque chose, qu'il le noie. Ou qu'il le laisse se noyer. C'était un réflexe de survie.

Laissant l'enfant dans la chambre, Salazar réfléchit à comment se documenter sur l'époque actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant seul au manoir pour partir à la chasse aux informations et il ne pouvait pas envoyer d'elfe puisqu'il n'en avait plus. Il avait bien un hibou, mais il ne lui ramènerait pas grand chose. Sauf, le journal. Il allait commencer par se réabonner au journal, comme au siècle dernier. Il aurait donc les informations actuelles. Mais pas celles passées.

Que faire ? Il pourrait peut être la contacter ? Elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voudrait mais elle le saurait aussi. Donc s'il la contactait, il devait aussi la contacter et il ne pouvait pas le laisser à l'écart non plus. Il faudrait donc qu'il les contacte tout les trois en toute logique. Bref, ça signait son retour.

Et lui qui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne. Mince. Tout ça pour l'enfant. Bon, au point où il en était autant faire un grand retour.

La nuit retrouva Salazar dans sa bibliothèque toute propre et bien rangée, assit devant le feux et très agacé.

\- Plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de ces informations, dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Tu es gonflé ! C'est toi qui t'es isolé toutes ces années, va donc chercher ces informations toi-même, s'éleva des flammes une voix un brin vexée.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Cette conversation tourne en rond depuis la nuit tombée de toute façon. Donc donne-moi juste ce que je te demande qu'on en finisse, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Le seigneur Serpentard est trop bien pour aller chercher ces informations lui même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus d'elfe que tu dois nous refiler tes courses ! Je te rappel que c'est toi qui t'es isolé de toute civilisation ce dernier siècle, assume-le ! Et…qu'est-ce c'est que ce bruit ?!

La voix s'était fait interrompre par un bruit étrange qu'elle n'avait pas pu identifier et qui provenait d'une autre pièce du manoir Serpentard. Cette bâtisse, bien que de bonne facture, avait le défaut de laisser tous les sons des étages supérieurs passer le plafond pour se répercuter dans les pièces en dessous. Quant à Salazar, il pâlit. Il avait espéré fort, mais non, ça n'avait pas était suffisant.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il, choquant son interlocuteur par son langage. Il est malade. Toi, fit-il à l'intention des flammes en se levant, on en a pas fini.

Il courut en dehors de la pièce, choquant toujours plus son interlocuteur. Comme si un mot grossier sortant de la bouche de Salazar et quelqu'un de malade chez lui n'était pas assez, il se souciait du malade. C'était une première.

Un paquet sauta des flammes et atterrit sur le tapis de la bibliothèque. Elle avait fait un geste de leur part à eux trois, puisqu'il les avait tous contacté, maintenant c'était à lui de leur prouver qu'il pouvait se rattraper.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

La lune était levée depuis plusieurs heures quand Harry émergea à nouveau. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas car des rideaux gris, immenses et lourds, étaient tirés devant les fenêtres de par et d'autre du lit.

Il se souvenait vaguement que l'homme lui avait fait prendre un bain mais après, plus rien. Il ne se souvenait même pas du retour dans le lit. Salazar l'avait séché, habillé et couché ? Il était drôlement gentil pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas.

S'il était vraiment gentil, il pourrait bien l'aider, non ? Après tous, il avait aussi dit que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il devait l'appeler. Mais comment ? Crier son nom ou le chercher lui-même ? La seconde option lui paraissait meilleure mais avec le lit qui tanguait, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir poser un pied à terre ou même se lever.

En ce qui concernait la première option…il n'avait pas très envie d'ouvrir la bouche. D'ailleurs, c'était même une très mauvaise idée.

Et sa gorge qui grattait ! Elle le faisait exprès, c'était obligé.

Par réflexe, Harry se racla la gorge, puisqu'il ne voulait pas tousser. Mais ça ne changea pas grand chose à l'histoire, puisqu'il se tourna en catastrophe vers le bord et rendit ce qu'il avait mangé sur le lit et sur le parquet. Il avait fait du bruit et ça avait fait du bruit.

À quatre pattes dans le lit, une main sur sa bouche, il était horrifié mais le mal-être était toujours là. Prêt à revenir. Cela s'intensifia même quand il entendit des pas pressés monter les escaliers, parcourir le couloir à toute vitesse et ouvrir en grand la porte.

Salazar s'avança vers lui, plus pâle que précédemment, sembla-t-il à Harry, alors qu'il était déjà blanc avant et fit apparaître un seau d'un claquement de doigt. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, oubliant un instant qu'il était malade. L'homme venait de faire apparaître un seau de nul part ? De la magie ?

Trop surpris pour réagir, Harry se sentait à nouveau malade mais ne réagit pas.

\- Dans le seau, gamin, s'exclama Salazar en s'occupant de maintenir la tête de l'enfant par-dessus le récipient. Ne t'occupes pas de moi et reste au-dessus du seau.

Non, franchement, Salazar n'aimait pas les gosses malades. Ce n'était pas de leur faute mais ils étaient sales et malodorants. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment réagir ni prendre soin d'eux. Il leur fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de prendre cet enfant chez lui déjà ? Ah oui, il était un sorcier, un fourchelangue et un sang-mêlé abandonné par sa famille moldu.

Il s'était ramolli en mille années d'existence. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, voilà où ça le menait : à s'occuper d'un enfant malade.

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, il n'y avait pas de tapis dans cette chambre, que du parquet.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar ne remit les pieds dans la bibliothèque que le lendemain matin. Bon, il n'avait pas espéré dormir la nuit entière mais il n'avait pas pensé passer la nuit au chevet du gamin non plus, à dormir par intermittence sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il était fatigué.

Il n'était pas encore mort de fatigue, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Entre ses quelques nuits blanches dans son sous-sol, enchaînées à la matinée de soin qu'il avait prodigué, le réveil de l'enfant la nuit suivante, puis les deux émergences de l'enfant dans la journée d'hier puis cette affreuse nuit passée à laver le gamin devant et derrière, il était épuisé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ramené à la civilisation ?! Ce n'était plus de son âge ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé !

Il savait s'occuper d'un enfant, avoir un millénaire aidait bien à avoir une conscience et idée des besoins d'un enfant. Mais il y avait la théorie et la pratique. Et bien qu'il savait la théorie, il testait maintenant la pratique. Ô joie.

Il avait finalement donné à l'enfant une potion de sommeil, histoire qu'il dorme quand même un peu et avait profité du calme pour aller dans sa chambre, celle juste en face de la chambre d'Harry. Là-bas, il en profita pour se laver, changer de vêtements et repartir aussi vite au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir, il verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent à faire, dont un certain appel par cheminette à reprendre.

Il trouva devant le feu moribond un paquet ficelé. Sur le dessus était glissé une lettre qu'il lut en ramassant le tout.

Il renifla d'indignation à la fin de la missive. Évidement qu'il leur expliquerait son revirement. Il savait encore comment interagir avec ses semblables humains. Par contre, il devait leur répondre immédiatement. Bien qu'il acceptait que les explications se passent chez lui, et il ne doutait pas qu'elles finiraient autour d'un dîner, il n'était pas question qu'ils viennent dès ce soir. Ni il ne savait quand. Il choisirait la date, mais pas avant un moment.

Salazar sentait que ce report d'invitation n'était pas en sa faveur, mais recevoir du monde avec un enfant malade… C'était déjà un marathon dont il n'avait parcouru que le début alors avec un dîner ce soir ? Pas possible. En plus il était complètement épuisé. Il se reposerait après qu'Harry soit guéri et avant de les inviter. C'était une bonne idée.

La lettre, expliquant le plus diplomatiquement possible que non, ils ne pourraient pas se réunir ce soir ni plus tard dans la semaine, seulement quand il aurait dit que c'était bon, fut envoyée à travers le feu à son interlocuteur de cette nuit. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle en informerait les deux autres et qu'ils respecteraient son refus. Même s'il voyait déjà une beuglante lui arriver très bientôt.

Salazar emporta le paquet avec lui dans la cuisine où il se fit quelques litres de café. Il passerait aux potions énergisantes quand même le café n'aurait plus aucun effet. Mais il doutait d'en arriver jusque là. Donc, une pile de vieux journaux couvrant le siècle manquant à sa culture devant lui, une tasse à la main, il entreprit de se remettre à jour.

Quand midi sonna, il était toujours dans ses lectures et n'avala qu'une pomme dorée avant de cuisiner le même repas que la veille pour l'enfant, journal en main.

Ce fut en début de soirée qu'il finit sa chasse à l'information. S'il récapitulait, en un siècle il avait manqué la monté au pouvoir de deux mages noirs, dont l'un était un de ses descendants reniés, la glorification d'un certain Dumbledore, la disparition de la noble et ancienne famille Black parmi d'autres moins connues. Sans compter qu'au moins la moitié de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne avait sans doute disparue. Le siècle manquant était une véritable hécatombe pour la communauté magique et resterait sans doute très connu dans l'histoire des siècles à venir.

Avec tout ces grands événements, il allait devoir faire un tour hors du marais afin de récolter plus d'informations sur tout ça car il doutait que les journaux aient tout dit ou qu'il n'y ait pas eu quelques mensonges. Ce qui voulait dire laisser l'enfant seul. Mais pas avant quelques jours. En plus, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il allait très vite se retrouver à court de nourriture avec un enfant au manoir. Il prenait un repas par jour, ça lui allait bien. Surtout que les pommes des Hespérides étaient un repas à elles toutes seules. La nourriture mangée à côté n'était qu'un supplément pour son bon plaisir gustatif.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Une après-midi, Harry était éveillé. Même si l'homme lui avait dit de faire la sieste, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il entendait dehors la pluie tomber drue, faisant un bruit impressionnant. Il aurait bien aimé regarder par la fenêtre mais les rideaux étaient tirés, refusant de s'ouvrir même quand il les soulevait pour regarder par dessous.

Assis dans son lit, il se mit au dessus de sa couette et décida de jeter un œil sous le lit. Il était curieux et il s'ennuyait. Se couchant sur le ventre, il y jeta un œil. Malheureusement, le sommier du lit était haut et l'espace entre le sol et le caisson du lit trop fin et près du sol pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. Zut !

Se rasseyant sur le lit, Harry fit venir à lui sa couverture sans le voir. Mettre la tête à l'envers avait fait couler son nez quand il s'était redressé. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire tout en reniflant. La table de chevet était vide de toutes choses qui auraient pu l'amuser. En fait, son plateau était vide mais peut être que le tiroir et le placard du dessous contiendraient quelque chose ?

Il ouvrit le tiroir, trouvant plusieurs carrés de tissu. Des mouchoirs. Il ne savait pas se moucher seul mais il en prit un qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il regarda le placard mais celui-ci était vide. Harry se tourna donc de l'autre côté du lit sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de table de chevet. Et aucun autre meuble dans la chambre si ce n'était l'affreux fauteuil crapaud sur lequel Salazar s'asseyait.

Harry trouvait le meuble absolument laid. Il avait des franges qui pendouillaient en bas, jusqu'au sol empêchant de voir les pieds. Le dossier arrondi qui se recourbait sur les côtés pour faire les accoudoirs était recouvert d'une sorte de velours jaune caca d'oie passé absolument horrible.

Harry renifla.

\- Il est boche ce fauteuil, commenta-t-il pour lui même en reniflant encore une fois et toussant un peu.

\- Il est peut être laid mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'empêche de te moucher, intervint une voix railleuse.

Au pied du lit se trouvait Salazar, un livre à la main. Il posa l'ouvrage sur les couvertures et vint à côté de l'enfant. Il ramassa le mouchoir oublié dans le lit.

\- Tu vas te moucher tout seul. Pour cela, tu poses le mouchoir sur ton nez, comme ça. Il lui mit le mouchoir sur le nez puis lui prit la main. Maintenant tu mets ton pouce sur une narine et ton index sur l'autre, expliqua-t-il en mettant les doigts de l'enfant en place. Puis avec l'un des doigts, tu appuis sur une seule narine et tu souffles. Puis tu recommences en appuyant sur l'autre narine et tu souffles. Essaye.

L'enfant regarda Salazar, il lui apprenait à ce moucher ?

\- Aller, l'encouragea celui-ci.

Harry s'exécuta et souffla. Une narine puis l'autre. Quand il finit, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être mouché, il avait toujours le nez plein et renifla par automatisme. Il fut déçu. Il n'arrivait même pas à ce moucher tout seul. Alors qu'un adulte avait prit la peine de lui expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant mais c'est un bon début. Tu y arriveras à force de te moucher tout seul mais pour l'instant, souffle !

Salazar avait reprit le carré de tissu des mains d'Harry et l'avait plié pour finalement moucher l'enfant. Il avait bien senti qu'il était honteux de n'avoir pas réussi. Mais quand on apprend, on ne réussit pas forcément du premier coup. Il fit disparaître le mouchoir d'un geste de la main. Attirant de ce fait l'attention sur lui.

\- Quand tu apprends, il est normal de ne pas réussir, d'être en échec au début. Mais à force, tu seras capables de le faire tout seul. Est-ce que tu comprends, petit ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais…

\- Bien, puisque c'est le cas, j'aimerais maintenant savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas entrain de dormir, le coupa Salazar.

Les questions sur la magie que se posait l'enfant seraient pour plus tard.

\- 'Arrive pas à dormir, bafouilla ce dernier le visage rouge.

\- Peux-tu répéter, s'il-te-plait ? Je crains ne pas avoir compris un traître mot de ton baragouinage.

Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce dernier mot, mais il avait bien compris qu'il devait se répéter.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Salazar ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire dormir l'enfant et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner une troisième fois une potion pour cela. Même s'il l'avait fait les deux premières nuits puisqu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix à ce moment là. Dans le pire des cas, l'enfant ne dormirait pas cette après-midi.

Il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de la lecture pour l'occuper, il ne savait sûrement pas lire. D'ailleurs, l'enfant avait quel âge ? A vue d'œil, comme ça, il lui donnait deux ans. En sachant qu'il n'avait jamais été confronté à un jeune enfant, il serait facile que son estimation soit fausse. Pourtant il s'exprimait plutôt clairement et en sachant qu'il avait été maltraité, l'apparence était trompeuse. En parlant d'âge et d'apparence trompeuse, il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Nous allons t'occuper puisque tu ne dors pas, dit Salazar en se redressant. Pour cela tu vas t'asseoir sous les draps. Je reviens.

Salazar partit de la chambre en reprenant son livre laissant Harry s'installer dans le lit. L'adulte revint quelques instants plus tard, un épais volume dans les mains.

\- Je n'ai aucun jeu ou jouet pour t'occuper et je suppose que tu ne sais pas encore lire. Alors je te propose de te faire la lecture. Quant dis-tu, petit ?

\- Vraiment ?

Harry le regarda avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Oui.

Salazar contourna le lit et prit place à sa tête, s'adossant à côté de l'enfant pour qu'il puisse voir le livre et les quelques illustrations qu'il y avait.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard…

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

\- C'est l'heure de la toilette, petit, s'exclama Salazar un matin après qu'Harry ait fini de petit déjeuner.

L'adulte fit apparaître un baquet en bois qu'il remplit magiquement d'eau ainsi qu'une sorte de bassine en porcelaine avec une cruche dedans.

\- Monsieur-

\- Pas de question sur ce que je viens de faire petit, le coupa Salazar. Bien, va au pot puis déshabille toi.

Harry fit la moue et renifla. Il se leva, fit son affaire et comme à chaque fois, l'adulte dû l'essuyer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être malade. Après ça, Salazar le déshabilla. Il lui avait demandé de le faire mais il le faisait lui-même au final. Il était étrange. En plus, il lui donnait toujours un vêtement de fille après la toilette.

\- Pourquoi je suis habillé comme une fille ? demanda Harry pendant que Salazar lui faisait enjamber les bords du baquet.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi vous me donnez des robes ?

\- Des robes… , Salazar rigola doucement et fit tomber de l'eau de la cruche sur le corps tremblant de l'enfant. C'est une chemise de nuit, pas une robe de petite fille, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais c'est pour les filles ! s'exclama Harry en levant les bras pour que Salazar le lave.

\- Non, c'est un habit pour la nuit et pour tout le monde, le reprit l'adulte. Donne-moi une jambe.

\- Pourtant oncle Vernon et Dudley n'en portent pas, que tante Pétunia.

Harry donna la seconde jambe.

\- On peut aussi ne pas en porter ou mettre autre chose je suppose, réfléchit Salazar.

Il est vrai qu'en un siècle, les meurs et les coutumes changeaient. Il avait tendance à oublier que c'était aussi le cas des vêtements. Il rinça l'enfant puis mouilla ses cheveux. Il tremblait de plus en plus et la discussion était un bon moyen pour lui faire oublier la fièvre et les tremblements pendant qu'il était découvert. D'ailleurs, au plaisir de Salazar, l'enfant relança la conversation de lui même.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant la cruche avec la bassine qui allait avec.

\- C'est un service de toilette. La cruche, c'est avec elle que je verse l'eau sur toi. La bassine est là pour quand tu ne te laves pas dans le baquet. Tu peux y mettre les pieds ou les mains et pour le reste du corps, tu te laves au-dessus sans marcher dans la bassine puis tu te rinces avec le gant de toilette sans savon dessus, expliqua Salazar en lavant les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Ah ? Alors pourquoi un baque ?

\- En fait, c'est un baquet. C'est fait pour faire la lessive. Mais te plonger dans l'eau même un peu et te permettre de t'asseoir est mieux pour toi. Et plus sécuritaire aussi.

\- Sécuritaire ?

\- Oui, pour ta sécurité. Avant toi, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant, encore moins un enfant malade. C'est une hypothèse, mais rester debout pendant la toilette fatigue beaucoup quand tu es malade, tu pourrais en faire un malaise parce que tu étais debout trop longtemps. J'en serais très ennuyé.

\- Hypothèse ? Malaise ?

\- Mmh. Oublie et profite du baquet, on en reparlera plus tard, décida Salazar en rinçant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Il mit un Harry grelottant debout et fit disparaître l'eau du baquet pour le sécher sans tout mouiller.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme le lavait et le séchait. Il pouvait le faire lui-même.

\- Faire quoi, petit ?

\- Je sais me laver et me sécher, monsieur.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je préfère le faire moi-même puisque tu es malade. Pour le moment, moins tu en fais et mieux c'est.

La discussion se termina là. Salazar n'était pas très bavard et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de divertir l'enfant du froid qu'il ressentait, il pouvait se taire. Il nota tout de même que c'était la plus longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'enfant et qu'ils y avaient tout deux participé. Peut être qu'Harry commençait un peu à oublier son affreuse famille moldu et ses sévices. Et lui se transformait en pie jacassante quand il parlait à l'enfant.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry se réveilla un matin en sursaut. En tendant l'oreille, il pût entendre Salazar et une autre personne se disputer en bas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais le ton montait. Est-ce qu'il se levait et allait voir ? Ou est-ce qu'il restait au lit ?

Sa curiosité le poussait à descendre mais il appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait voir ou lui arriver. Oncle Vernon n'était jamais très commode en temps normal mais il l'était encore moins quand il utilisait sa grosse voix. L'homme était gentil, peut être qu'il pourrait aller voir ? Mais il semblait quand même vraiment en colère. Et la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas l'était aussi vu sa voix.

Harry se leva, déclenchant sans le savoir une alarme au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, n'osant sortir. Peut être que l'homme n'avait pas envie de le voir arriver alors qu'il était en colère. D'ailleurs, les voix s'étaient intensifiées. Surtout celle de Salazar. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il disait.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Vous pourrez passer quand je l'aurais décidé, pas avant ! … Et je t'en remercie mais c'est impossible pour le moment. … J'ai dit plus tard ! … Vous le saurez déjà bien assez tôt. Pour le moment j'ai une alarme qui sonne à m'occuper ! Et si l'un de vous essaye de venir sans mon consentement, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à bloquer l'accès par cheminette…

Harry recula de la porte. Il ne fit pas attention à la suite de la conversation. Était-ce de sa faute si Salazar ne voulait voir personne chez lui ? Parce que lui était déjà là ? Après tout, peut être qu'il lui prenait trop de temps et qu'il n'en avait plus pour autre chose. C'était donc de sa faute. Peut être même que Salazar aurait aimé que cette personne vienne mais comme il était là, c'était impossible. Tout était toujours de sa faute, c'était logique. Salazar s'était disputé avec quelqu'un à cause de lui. Peut-être aussi que Salazar avait honte de sa présence ? Après tout, qui n'aurait pas honte de lui ? Un monstre anormal, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement et malade. Il avait bien raison de vouloir le cacher, il était une affreuse vilaine chose qu'il valait mieux mettre au fond d'un placard et oublier.

\- Ne pleure pas, petit.

Harry releva la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué s'être assit dos aux pieds du lit, replié sur lui même pour pleurer en silence comme dans son placard. Ni que l'homme était entré dans la chambre puis s'était agenouillé devant lui. Salazar avait bien vu les larmes sur les joues de l'enfant. Il devait donc avoir de la fièvre ou faire une poussée de fièvre importante. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry ne pleurait que dans ces cas là, comme si la température l'empêchait de contrôler cette partie émotionnelle en particulier.

\- Pa'don… Pa'don… , renifla bruyamment Harry.

Salazar, qui était arrivé très vite, avait pu entendre le raisonnement de l'enfant. Et comprendre par cela, qu'il avait entendu la dispute et pensait que tout était de sa faute. Salazar avait bien conscience qu'il ne les avait contacté que parce qu'il avait besoin d'informations récentes, besoin déclenché par l'arrivée de l'enfant. Alors, oui s'il n'avait pas été là, il ne se serait pas disputé puisqu'il n'aurait parlé à personne. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant, si lui, Salazar, avait décidé qu'ils ne viendraient que quand il l'aurait décidé.

L'adulte prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le remettre au lit mais il décida au dernier moment, que peut être, il pourrait le consoler. Ou du moins lui expliquer que rien n'était de sa faute. Dans un coin de sa tête, Salazar s'étonna de lui même. Il avait cru veiller sur l'enfant par sens du devoir et des responsabilités mais finalement, il s'était tout compte fait, attaché à lui. S'il ne s'était occupé de l'enfant que par bon sens, il ne l'aurait pas consolé et ce serait contenté de lui faire démarrer la journée. Il ne s'en soucierait pas non plus, plus que de raison.

Peut être qu'il aimait cet enfant car il était le premier être à manifester, même inconsciemment, une dépendance vis à vis de lui. Il avait bien compris que l'enfant s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'un adulte, d'une personne capable de s'occuper et de prendre soin de lui. Et surtout de l'aimer. Et il avait vu cela en Salazar.

Salazar avait aimé ses fils mais d'une autre manière. Ils n'avaient jamais eu particulièrement besoin de lui, leur mère s'était occupée d'eux du berceau à l'épée. Et lui de l'épée à l'âge adulte. Il ne les avait jamais veillé quand ils étaient malades et ils n'avaient jamais demandé sa présence à leur chevet, toujours leur mère. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il haïssait cette femme ? Ses fils n'avaient jamais non plus eu de gestes affectueux envers lui mais lui non plus. Il était passé à côté de ses enfants comme eux étaient passés à côté de lui. Mais cet enfant, celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, avait besoin de lui. Le voulait lui.

Salazar aimait les enfants, il avait aimé leur enseigner, même si certains étaient vraiment des petites teignes insupportables. Et bien qu'il eût deux fils, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfant. Et ce petit bout pleurant, il s'était attaché à lui. Il savait que cet enfant l'avait choisi inconsciemment car sa magie, bien que renouvelée avec toutes les pommes d'or qu'il lui avait fait manger dans son gruau, ne s'était pas manifestée pour le soigner ou le protéger. Le seul acte magique que Salazar avait vu, fut quand la couverture se traîna à son propriétaire l'après-midi où l'enfant n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il lui faisait donc confiance pour le soigner.

C'était un attachement, un amour égoïste mais parce que l'enfant avait besoin de lui, il l'aimait.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Les jours passèrent, certains plus joyeux que d'autres mais Harry allait mieux le temps passant. Depuis une bonne semaine qu'il était dans le manoir de Salazar, il n'avait pas bougé du lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Mais maintenant, il allait beaucoup mieux et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer depuis le fin fond de ses draps. Surtout qu'il était réveillé pratiquement toute la journée. Il avait voulu se lever un matin, mais il avait seulement posé un pied sur le plancher qu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir en grand laissant passer un Salazar au regard absolument noir.

\- Quand une personne est malade, elle garde le lit. Ce, jusqu'à rémission. Et avec ton pied blessé, je ne veux même pas te voir debout dessus !

Salazar n'avait pas été content du tout, il avait même grondé Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Il s'était fait disputer parce qu'il s'était levé. Il avait l'habitude de se faire invectiver parce qu'il restait trop longtemps au lit mais pas parce qu'il se levait. Mais Harry s'ennuyait. L'homme lui avait bien proposé quelques livres mais il ne savait pas encore lire et il n'avait pas de jouet. Et Salazar n'était pas avec lui toute la journée. Il savait bien que s'il l'appelait ou que s'il se levait pour autre chose que se soulager, il verrait arriver l'homme sans aucun doute possible. Il avait déjà testé la première situation.

Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé avec un appétit d'ogre. Il avait déjà eu faim, privé de nourriture pendant deux ou trois jours, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir un gouffre sans fond à la place de l'estomac. Il n'avait pas que faim, terriblement soif aussi. Il s'était réveillé depuis un petit moment mais Salazar n'était pas encore venu. Mais la faim lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Il ne pensa pas une seconde à se lever, pas après qu'il fut disputé pour cela la veille. Donc, l'appeler ? Mais s'il dormait, crier n'était pas une bonne idée s'il était encore tôt, les rideaux laissant peu de lumière filtrer, c'était difficile à dire. Mais s'il ne criait pas, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit pas entendu. Il partit donc sur un compromis.

\- Monsieur ? appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Personne ne vint. Il réessaya mais toujours aucune réponse.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il pouvait l'appeler « monsieur » s'il le voulait mais il ne répondrait qu'à Salazar. Harry rougit, pas une seule fois, il n'avait appelé l'homme par son prénom. Ni aucun adulte d'ailleurs, seul son oncle et sa tante et seulement s'il leur disait bien « oncle Vernon » et « tante Pétunia ». Jamais juste « Vernon » ou « Pétunia », il prenait cher un oubli de statut.

\- Salazar ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur l'adulte qui souriait doucement. À croire qu'il avait été devant tout ce temps, attendant juste qu'il prononce son nom. À moins que ce ne soit comme pour le seau apparu tout seul de l'autre soir, ou toutes les choses étranges qui arrivaient et que c'était de la magie. Peut être que c'était ça, après tout l'adulte semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait. Or, c'était théoriquement, impossible !

Une main se posa sur son front. Il adorait quand Salazar faisait ce geste. Certes, il ne faisait que vérifier sa température mais c'était tellement agréable.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre ce matin, dit l'adulte. As-tu déjà toussé depuis ton réveil ?

Harry rougit. Non, il savait qu'il pouvait et devait ne pas s'empêcher mais c'était plus fort que lui. Salazar le fit donc asseoir, et comme les matins précédent, il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos déclenchant une quinte de toux. L'enfant n'aimait vraiment pas tousser, il avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons ou qu'il allait vomir. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des deux cas ne s'étaient produit même si ça avait été limite. Finissant de tousser dans le mouchoir que lui avait passé l'adulte, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment.

\- As-tu faim, petit ?

\- … Un peu, osa dire Harry.

\- Seulement un peu ?

\- … beaucoup un peu, précisa-t-il finalement.

Il n'aimait pas non plus quand Salazar le poussait à dire ce qu'il voulait ou n'allait pas. Même s'il y gagnait à le dire, il avait peur que l'adulte le réprimande ou le chasse parce qu'il aurait dit ou demandé trop de chose.

L'homme lui donna un bol toujours rempli de gruau à la pomme à la drôle de couleur. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait mangé que ça. Salazar n'avait rien dans ses placards ? Si oui, que mangeait-il ? La même chose que lui ?

Harry se posait bien d'autres questions vis à vis de son hôte. Notamment sur la magie qu'il avait l'air de pratiquer. Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu y répondre quand il l'avait questionné. Il avait juste dit qu'ils verraient cela plus tard. Ou alors, il se demandait pourquoi il vivait dans un manoir au milieu des marais ? Ou encore, pourquoi il était si grand ? Il se savait plus petit que tout le monde mais Salazar était vraiment grand. Ou pourquoi presque tout était vert ici ? Les murs, la literie, les lignes du marbre de la cheminée, le tapis dans le couloir, la chambre d'en face qu'il avait vu, les habits de Salazar et les siens. Même le bol qu'il avait dans les mains était vert !

Salazar s'occupa du pied infecté pendant que son protégé petit déjeunait. Il suivait le cours des pensées de l'enfant, s'amusant des questions qu'il se posait. Toutes plus ou moins pertinentes. Finalement, après traitement, le pied avait à nouveau une couleur saine et les plaies s'étaient fermées bien qu'il garderait sûrement des cicatrices. Il ne le banda donc pas. Il vérifia le second pied qui n'avait plus de bandage depuis quelques jours mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il regarderait les mains quand il aura fini de manger.

Cela mis à part, ça n'enlevait rien à l'ennui qu'Harry ressentait actuellement. Salazar s'absentait une bonne partie du matin et de l'après-midi même s'il passait un peu de temps avec lui après chaque repas ou pendant la journée. Il revenait à des heures aléatoires quand ce n'était pas l'heure de manger et toujours avec une odeur bizarre. Des fois, il sentait bon les herbes, la forêt et les plantes, lesquelles, il ne savait pas, d'autres fois, il empestait tout simplement et dans ces cas là, l'adulte partait ce rafraîchir.

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait se lever. Certes, il savait que Salazar le saurait à la seconde même où son pied toucherait le sol mais il était guéri. Il n'était plus malade et son pied n'était plus bandé. Il pourrait toujours essayer. Surtout que si l'adulte était occupé, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte et ne pourrait rien lui dire. Pourquoi pas après tout. Et comme ça, il pourrait voir où il se trouvait. Car mis à part de l'eau vaseuse et des arbres moussus à perte de vue, il n'avait rien vu par les fenêtres de la chambre. Il pourrait même explorer la maison. Le manoir, avait dit Salazar.

Il n'avait jamais vu de manoir mais il savait que c'était plus grand qu'une maison. Est-ce que c'était comme un château ? Avec des tours ? Des donjons ? Ou des cachots ? Et avec des chevaliers en épée qui combattaient des dragons kidnappeurs de princesses et gardiens de trésors ?

C'est donc tout excité, qu'Harry sauta hors du lit. Armé de sa couverture bleue, il alla dans le couloir. Étrangement, Salazar n'était pas encore venu. Peut être qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus au lit ? Bien que quelque chose lui soufflait que quoi qu'il fasse maintenant, même s'il retournait au lit, l'adulte le saurait. Donc, puni pour puni, Harry prit la décision qu'il irait au bout de sa bêtise. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien maintenant qu'il fasse demi-tour. Et puis, il n'en avait pas envie.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Harry traversa le couloir, ne jetant qu'un œil rapide à la chambre face à la sienne. Celle de Salazar. Il l'avait comprit depuis longtemps car quand il allait se coucher, Salazar laissait la porte des chambres ouvertes. Et comme elles étaient face à face, et le lit d'Harry bien en face des dites portes, il avait vu l'homme aller au lit. De l'autre côté du couloir, sur sa droite après l'escalier, il y avait deux autres portes. Toujours en face à face. Il décida d'ouvrir la pièce à côté de sa chambre.

A l'intérieur, la pièce était vide. Les rideaux en face de la porte étaient tirés contrairement à ceux sur le mur de gauche. Il put donc voir le parquet qu'il savait argenté, gris poussière un peu comme les murs d'un vert passé. En fait, la pièce était poussiéreuse et froide puisque la cheminée sur sa droite ne semblait pas avoir servie depuis longtemps. Il n'y fit que quelques pas avant d'en sortir, les pieds gelés. De retour dans le couloir, il éternua et toussa même. Tant pis pour le bruit, de toute façon il serait puni. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins, il ne perdait rien.

Il renifla un grand coup et entreprit d'ouvrir la pièce d'en face, celle du côté des escaliers. La porte devait être fermée à clef car elle refusa tout simplement de s'ouvrir. Délaissant la clenche, il s'intéressa au trou de la serrure. Il faisait noir comme dans un four de l'autre côté. Il se détourna de la porte et se demanda où était la salle de bain ou même les toilettes. Depuis son arrivée, il se lavait dans un baquet en bois à l'aide d'un service de toilette que Salazar faisait apparaître devant la cheminée et allait sur un pot de chambre.

Il savait ce qu'étaient ces objets, puisque Salazar lui avait expliqué ce que c'était et à quoi ça servait quand il lui avait demandé. Mais quand Harry lui avait parlé de salle de bain et de toilettes, Salazar lui avait dit ne pas connaître. Harry ne le croyait pas, il devait forcément se moquer de lui. Tout le monde avait une salle de bain et des toilettes !

Il repartit à l'exploration du manoir. Descendu dans le hall d'entrée, Harry s'intéressa à la pièce sur sa gauche. Il savait déjà qu'à droite il y avait une sorte de bibliothèque poussiéreuse et il avait respiré assez de poussière comme ça en haut. D'ailleurs, il en toussait encore, ce qui faisait couler son nez et renifler. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un mouchoir avec lui et il n'était pas question de s'essuyer sur les manches de la chemise de nuit et encore moins sur sa couverture bleue. Il penserait à se moucher plus tard. Parce que oui, Salazar lui avait appris à se moucher comme un grand et que lui, il savait le faire tout seul maintenant. Il savait faire quelque chose que Dudley ne savait pas faire, et ça, il en était fier.

La pièce de gauche s'avéra être une immense salle à manger dans les teintes bleu-vert. Du moins la tapisserie. Car le lambris n'était pas acajou, c'était toujours Salazar qui lui avait appris pourquoi le bois du couloir avait une couleur un peu rouge, mais une teinte blanche argenté. Mais plus clair que le parquet qui était le même qu'à l'étage. Mais ici, le sol était froid malgré le feu dans l'immense cheminé sur sa droite. Il se déplaça sur l'immense tapis persan vert pour réchauffer ses pieds. Le tapis avait une grande frise en bande épaisse sur les côtés et plein de cercles en son centre. Il y avait même des ficelles qui dépassaient aux extrémités. Sur le tapis était posé une table presque aussi longue avec une chaise à chaque bout. Ils étaient tous trois dans le même bois que les lambris des murs, blanc argenté.

Harry fit le tour de la table, passant devant la cheminée allumée aussi haute qu'un homme. Le feu était posé à même le sol sur du carrelage vert pale qui entourait la cheminée de par et d'autre mais aucune chaleur n'arrivait à réchauffer le froid du sol qui semblait monter depuis les fondations. C'était un fait étrange puisque l'air était plus chaud devant la cheminée qu'à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Il continua son chemin, tourna à gauche derrière la table pour parvenir à une porte vers le mur du fond.

Derrière la porte, Harry vit la plus grande cuisine de toute sa courte vie. Tante Pétunia en aurait été verte de jalousie. Elle aurait été accordée avec les couleurs de la maison. Vert. Même dans la cuisine il y avait du vert ! Cette fois, le sol était carrelé de tomette orangée mais les meubles étaient peints dans un affreux vert de la même couleur que les bouteilles de vin d'oncle Vernon. La différence entre le sol et les meubles était des plus voyante, pour ne pas dire horrible. Même la batterie de casseroles en cuivre accrochée près de l'immense âtre détonnait à côté des meubles. L'immense feu de la cuisine brûlait dans une cheminée en bois brune, absolument banal à côté des montant en marbres de celles des autres pièces.

Harry s'avança vers un étrange meuble posté sur la droite de la cheminée. Il semblait lourd et fait de fonte. Plusieurs portes ouvragées avec chacune une poignée faisaient la face de l'objet. Harry n'était pas très grand, même pour son âge, donc il ne voyait pas le dessus mais il lui semblait bien que c'était le manche d'une casserole qui dépassait du meuble. Est-ce que cette étrange chose en métal était une gazinière ? Et si elle était vraiment en métal, était-elle chaude ? Le dessus aussi était-il chaud ?

Curieux, Harry leva la main pour la poser sur la surface supérieure. Une grande main lui saisie le bras rapidement et le ramena en l'air. S'effrayant, l'enfant recula et buta contre les jambes derrière lui. En relevant la tête, il put voir Salazar.

\- Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut jamais poser les mains sur une cuisinière, même à gaz ?! s'énerva l'adulte, toujours en maintenant son bras en l'air.

\- …

\- Et que fais-tu debout, dans la cuisine ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de rester au lit. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu as visité une partie du manoir. Dès l'instant où tu as posé tes pieds hors du lit je l'ai su mais étant occupé, je n'ai pas pu venir et tu en profites pour te balader. Sans rien aux pieds.

Salazar n'était vraiment pas content, Harry lui avait désobéit. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il s'ennuyait mais quand il donnait une consigne ce n'était pas pour rien !

Il prit l'enfant par les aisselles et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Pas la peine de le faire marcher sur le sol froid plus longtemps. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit, avec l'interdiction que ses pieds crasseux et poussiéreux touchent les draps. Il les lui lava et lui enfila une paire de chaussette puis il se redressa et fit apparaître un tapis près d'une des colonnes de la cheminée qui formait un angle avec le mur.

\- Maintenant tu vas te moucher, c'est répugnant de renifler et ensuite tu iras au coin là-bas et tu y restera debout puisque tu as tant envie de te lever, dit-il sur un ton froid.

Harry s'exécuta, coupable. Même quand Salazar l'avait disputé plus tôt, il ne lui avait lancé qu'un regard noir. Sa voix ne s'étant faite qu'un peu plus dur. Mais là, ce n'était pas de sa voix apaisante ou à peine dure qu'il lui avait parlé mais d'une voix froide. Aussi froide que son regard. Salazar n'était vraiment pas content. Il était même très en colère, se dit Harry en se plantant face au mur.

\- La couverture reste au lit, dicta l'adulte en prenant la couverture bleue d'Harry et la remettant dans le lit.

L'enfant se retourna mais un regard de Salazar le fit pivoter. Au moins, il n'allait pas jeter son doudou.

\- Je ne m'amuserais pas à jeter ta couverture. Ou à lui faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit l'homme en surprenant Harry.

Maintenant c'était sûr, il lisait ses pensées.

\- Par contre, tu vas réfléchir à pourquoi tu es puni.

Harry ne pourrait pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer ou penser à autre chose, Salazar le saurait.

Ce dernier s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il ne pensait pas s'en servir pour surveiller une punition du gosse, du moins pas aussi tôt. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était même plutôt obéissant, alors pourquoi, par Merlin, lui avait-il désobéit ? En plus de l'inquiéter, il lui avait fait une peur bleue.

Il était dans son laboratoire de potion au sous-sol quand les sorts d'alertes avaient raisonnés, l'inquiétant de ce que pouvait faire l'enfant et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il y eut d'abord celui disant qu'il avait quitté son lit pour aucune raison valable puis celui qui s'enclenchait quand l'enfant quittait sa chambre. Bon sang ! Et dire que ce sort, il ne l'avait placé que pour être sûr d'avoir l'enfant à l'œil. Il ne pensait absolument pas qu'il se mettrait à sonner un jour ! L'enfant se baladait donc dans le manoir et lui était coincé devant deux chaudrons de potions. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les rater, il en avait besoin pour le lendemain et il n'avait plus assez de stock pour se permettre de recommencer.

Quand les potions eurent atteint un stade où il pouvait les laisser seules, il se rua au rez-de-chaussée, par un escalier qui débouchait à côté de celui permettant d'accéder à l'étage. L'enfant n'aurait pas pu voir les marches qui descendaient puisqu'elles étaient cachées par magie. Dans le hall, Salazar alla directement dans la salle à manger. La porte de la pièce était grande ouverte, alors qu'il laissait les portes bailler. Donc l'enfant était passé par là et rien que les petits pas poussiéreux sur le carrelage noir de l'entrée lui indiquaient où aller.

C'est en voyant la porte de la cuisine aussi ouverte qu'il s'inquiéta encore plus. En y entrant, il ne vit pas l'enfant mais celui-ci était petit, il ne devait pas être plus grand que les plans de travail. Il alla vers la porte du garde manger qui était toujours fermée. Mais où était ce gosse ? Il le trouva devant la cuisinière. Et même si la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi était ce midi, soit il y a bien quatre ou cinq heures, la plaque mettait toujours énormément de temps à refroidir et elle pouvait toujours être chaude. Il vit l'enfant lever la main pour la poser dessus et l'entendre se demander si cette dernière était chaude.

Il se dépêcha de saisir le bras du gamin et de le relever. L'enfant recula de lui même. Était-ce un mouvement de bon sens ou de peur, Salazar penchait pour la seconde option. Bon sang, encore un peu et il aurait pu se brûler !

Salazar soupira, assit dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était plus de son âge de s'occuper d'un enfant. Même s'il s'en sortait mieux qu'au début. C'est en écoutant les pensées de l'enfant qu'il comprit, du moins en partie, pourquoi il avait désobéit.

Harry faisait face au coin, réfléchissant à pourquoi il était puni. Pour une fois, la question n'était pas trop dure, il savait pourquoi il était puni. Il avait désobéit à Salazar qui lui avait dit de rester au lit. Et lui, il s'était levé et était parti de la chambre. Mais il s'ennuyait tellement. Il voulait tellement visiter un manoir avant de se faire mettre à la porte quand il serait totalement guéri et renvoyé chez les Dursley. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'homme le garde pour faire des corvées. Qui avait besoin de mains pour les tâches quand la magie pouvait le faire ? Parce qu'il était sûr que l'homme était magique et …

\- Je t'ai demandé de réfléchir au pourquoi de ta punition pas sur la magie, l'interpella la voix froide de Salazar qui le fit se trémousser sur place. Et sans bouger.

Harry se figea. Zut, il lisait vraiment dans ses pensées. S'il lisait dans ses pensées, il devait alors savoir qu'il avait déjà compris pourquoi il était puni. Il crispa ses pieds d'indignation. Il savait qu'il savait pourtant et il le laissait au coin. Dans sa réflexion, Harry nota que les chaussettes qu'il lui avait mises aux pieds étaient chaudes et confortables. Toutes douces.

Salazar ne lui avait pas reproché de s'être promené pieds nus ? Il lui semblait bien que oui. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'être pieds nus ? Après tout Dudley, lui avait bien le droit de se balader pieds nus chez lui. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi Salazar voulait qu'il mette des chaussettes ? Ça lui rappelait tante Pétunia qui voulait que Dudley se couvre le pieds pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Mais comme si on allait se soucier vraiment de lui. Si ça se trouve, Salazar voulait juste qu'il aille mieux plus vite pour se débarrasser de lui plus vite.

Est-ce parce qu'il était malade que Salazar ne voulait plus de lui ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait désobéit. Ça devait être ça. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pris soin de lui pour le faire partir une fois guéri. S'il avait obéit, Salazar ne voudrait pas le faire partir. Il avait tout gâché. Comme le petit monstre qu'il était. Et ce n'était pas qu'on voulait pas de lui, c'est lui qui était ingrat envers Salazar et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus de lui sous son toit. Il en aurait pleuré, d'ailleurs son nez coulait déjà, Oncle Vernon avait raison, il était un ingrat petit monstre anorm-

\- Harry, viens ici, s'il-te-plait, l'appela Salazar avec une drôle de voix.

L'enfant se crispa. C'est vrai, il lisait dans les pensées, il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas un bon enfant. Mais Harry voulait avoir une seconde chance, alors il alla près de Salazar, le regard posé sur les chaussettes toutes douces. Et vertes. Mais ce détail ne le fit même pas sourire.

Salazar déplia ses jambes pour se pencher et porter l'enfant sur ses cuisses qu'il croisa à nouveau pour le caler. Il passa un bras autour d'Harry et attrapa ses mains pour les serrer et posa son autre main sur son front.

\- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne petit et je n'aime pas du tout le raisonnement que tu as suivi. Alors on va réfléchir tout les deux, expliqua doucement Salazar avec sa voix de nouveau toute douce. Alors, ta première idée sur pourquoi tu es puni ?

\- … P…parce que j'ai-j'ai désobéi, dit Harry d'une petite voix chevrotante.

\- Oui. À quoi as-tu désobéit ?

\- Je devais rester au lit mais je t'ai pas écouté et…je suis parti dans le manoir pie-pieds nus, dit Harry en reniflant.

\- Ça c'est encore autre chose que nous verrons plus tard. Pour le moment, d'après toi, pourquoi je voulais que tu restes au lit ? Même si tu t'ennuyais.

Salazar caressa l'une des mains de l'enfant en cercle avec son pouce.

\- P-parce que je suis m-malade…

Harry ne rajouta pas le « encore » qu'il voulait dire mais il était sûr que Salazar l'avait parfaitement entendu.

\- Tu ne décides pas si tu es malade ou pas. Et si ton corps a besoin de quelques jours pour guérir, alors il est important de se reposer pour pouvoir aller plus vite mieux. Au lit, tu te reposes, tu es couvert et au chaud, ce qui est bon pour toi étant malade. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Maintenant, pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te promènes pieds nus ? Est-ce que tu te souviens du sol au rez-de-chaussée ?

\- Au rédochossé ?

\- Rez. De. Chaussé. C'est la partie du bâtiment qui est au niveau du sol, expliqua Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment était le sol en bas ?

\- Froid.

\- Oui, et être pieds nus sur un sol froid qu'on soit malade ou pas, n'est pas bon pour la santé. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu sois protégé du froid ?

\- Pour ne pas être plus malade.

\- Exacte. Est-ce que tu as vu qu'à côté de ton lit, il y avait une paire de chaussons ? Pour te couvrir les pieds.

Harry, se retourna et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Salazar, voyant pour la première fois les chaussons. Est-ce qu'il venait de les faire apparaître pour le mettre en tord ou est-ce qu'il ne les avait vraiment pas vu ?

\- Ils sont là depuis le début. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit puisque tu n'étais pas censé te lever.

\- Ooh… , couina Harry.

Il était vraiment horrible. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder aux pieds du lit…

\- Alors, on va dire que tu n'es pas puni pour avoir été pieds nus. Tu ne savais pas que je t'avais laissé de quoi les couvrir. Mais maintenant, tu le feras puisque tu le sais.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Dernière chose, je suis toujours fâché que tu te sois levé mais il y a une autre raison qui fait que je l'étais encore plus. Qu'étais-tu sur le point de faire quand je t'ai retrouvé ?

Harry pâlit. Même tante Pétunia grondait Dudley quand il voulait le faire. Il voulut se retourner mais Salazar raffermit sa main dans son dos. Il n'aurait pas du regarder derrière, maintenant il faisait face à Salazar qui était toujours en colère.

\- Poser ma main sur la gazinière, dit-il d'une toute petite voix en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

\- C'est une cuisinière à gaz, pas une gazinière, corrigea l'adulte. Mais tu sais pourquoi il ne faut pas poser la main dessus. Alors pourquoi as-tu essayé ?

Harry rougit.

\- Je…je savais pas si c'était une gaz-cuisinière. Si c'était chaud alors, elle était une gazinière-cuisinière, expliqua l'enfant.

\- C'est bien une cuisinière. Mais tu te doutes que ton résonnement étant juste, tu aurais pu te brûler ?

\- …Oui.

Harry baissa le visage. De toute façon, même s'il se brûlait, qui s'en inquiéterais ? C'était vraiment pas bien grave si ça lui arrivait.

\- Harry, regarde-moi, demanda Salazar en redressant son menton. Si tu te brûlais, je m'en inquiéterais. Tu es chez moi, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi. Et si ça arrivait, alors ce serait de ma faute si tu te faisais mal. Je n'aurais pas su m'occuper correctement de toi. Ni prendre soin de toi.

\- Mais…c'est moi qui pose la main. Pas toi. C'est moi qui a mal. Toi t'as rien fait.

\- C'est moi qui ai mal, le corrigea-t-il encore une fois. Mais si tu te fais mal, c'est de ma faute puisque c'est à moi d'empêcher que tu te fasses mal.

\- Avoir mal, c'est comme maintenant, on ne peut rien faire, tenta d'expliquer Harry.

\- Comme maintenant ?

\- Oui, comme être malade.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry. Il y a la douleur d'être malade et la douleur quand nous nous faisons mal. Contre la douleur d'être malade, nous ne pouvons rien faire sauf faire en sorte de guérir. La douleur des blessures peut être évité si nous ne nous faisons pas mal. Et en tant qu'adulte, je dois veiller à ce que tu ne te fasses pas mal, expliqua à son tour Salazar.

\- Pourquoi ? la voix d'Harry s'était faite misérable. Je suis un ingrat. Un monstre anormal.

\- Sais-tu ce que veulent dire ces trois mots, enfant ? chuchota Salazar.

Il nia.

\- Alors ne les utilises pas puisque tu ne sais pas. Si tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire un mot, alors ne l'utilise pas avant de savoir ce qu'il veut dire. Ensuite, aucun de ses trois mots ne définissent ce que tu es, surtout qu'ils ne te correspondent pas. Tu es sage, tu es à l'écoute quand je te corrige ou que je t'apprends quelque chose. Tu es aussi capable de magie, comme moi. Après tout, tu ne serais arrivé jusqu'à mon manoir si tu n'étais pas capable de magie. Tu es un merveilleux petit garçon et tu resteras avec moi. Je ne te mettrais pas à la porte. Ici sera chez toi, la porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et le plus important, n'oublie pas que je ne m'occuperais pas de toi si je ne t'aimais pas.

Salazar n'avait pas prévu de lui dire tous ça, encore moins de baiser le front de l'enfant. Mais en plus d'une semaine, il s'était attaché à l'enfant plus qu'à ses propres fils il y a mille ans. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de leur accorder de l'attention quand ils étaient petits. Il avait été fier d'eux, d'une certaine manière il les avait aimé. Mais jamais il n'avait eu de geste tendre comme il en avait pour cet enfant. Enfant qui pleurait contre son épaule.

Ce qu'avait dit Salazar, Harry l'avait attendu pendant longtemps mais personne n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'aimer ou de lui dire un mot gentil. Sa famille le haïssait pour son anormalité, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, les enfants l'évitaient à cause des menaces de Dudley, les professeurs et les autres parents se méfiaient de lui puisque Dudley l'accusait de tout et qu'il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Mais cet homme, sorti de nulle part avec son marais et son manoir vert et argent d'un autre temps, l'aimait.

Il l'aimait et voulait qu'il reste. Il lui donnait une maison. Presque une famille. Harry aimait Salazar, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de le punir par amour. C'était toujours pas haine ou mépris. Mais Salazar l'avait fait pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il l'avait inquiété. Pour qu'il comprenne que Salazar était là pour lui.

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à grosses larmes sur l'épaule de l'adulte qui le serrait contre lui et lui caressait tendrement le dos. Il n'aimait pas pleurer mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et Salazar était là. Il était son adulte. A lui tout seul. Rien que pour lui. Et il prenait soin de lui.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Si vous êtes ici, c'est que théoriquement vous avez lu cette histoire, et je vous en remercie !_

 _Alors, une suite est, en théorie, prévue. Elle est même en cours mais cette histoire était destinée à être un O.S et le sera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est à dire quand j'aurai fini d'écrire la suite. Vous pouvez donc attendre que la Saint Glinglin tombe sur le 36 du mois car j'ai mis presque un an à pondre cet O.S ! En plus, contrairement à l'année dernière, j'ai cours cette année, donc pas autant de temps que l'année dernière à la même date._

 _Pour la petite explication du titre : "Mon Ourson", au début, l'animal qui devait représenter la maison de Poufsouffle était un ours. Salazar voyant un poufsouffle en Harry, d'une manière plus ou moins lointaine, il peut donc être assimilé à un ourson. J'espère que c'est compréhensible._

 _Si vous laissez une review, je vous répondrais et je serais même ravie de blablater avec vous ! Si vous avez des questions ou des incompréhensions, n'hésitez-pas à demander, je me ferais une joie d'expliquer !_

 _Triple A._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Voila la suite de Mon Ourson que je suis extrêmement fière d'avoir enfin finie ! Je ne vous ennuis pas très longtemps, le plus grand du blablatage est en fin de page._

 _Je vous conseille de lire en écoutant la musique Sign 3 de Susumu Hirasawa. L'ambiance que dégage cette musique est pour moi une représentation de l'ambiance de Mon Ourson et une représentation de ce que pourrait être Salazar. Je vous préviens juste, le style ne plaira pas à tout le monde._

 _Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve tout en bas._

* * *

Ce fut bien plus tard que ses larmes se tarirent. En relevant la tête, Harry vit qu'il avait trempé le haut de Salazar. Et pas que de larme. Il renifla un grand coup et porta sa manche à son nez mais un mouchoir y était déjà.

\- C'est dégouttant de renifler. Souffle ! lui ordonna Salazar en souriant.

Harry s'exécuta. Il ne doutait pas que Salazar disait la vérité mais son sourire affectueux lui pardonnait cet oubli avec plaisir.

\- Bien, il semblerait que pleurer déclenche chez toi de la température. A moins que ce ne sois l'inverse, commenta pensivement l'adulte en posant sa main sur le front chaud de l'enfant et l'y laissant pour son bonheur. A moins que ce ne soit dû à ton escapade précédente.

Harry se figea et regarda Salazar. Il paraissait lui avoir pardonné pourtant il en reparlait. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir faire peur ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry était sûr que les mots « vicieux » ou « rancunier » prenaient tout leur sens avec cet homme. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, il avait seulement entendu oncle Vernon les dire à propos d'une sombre histoire depuis longtemps oubliée d'Harry.

Salazar offrit un sourire innocent à l'enfant. Il se leva et déposa Harry dans son lit.

\- J'avais prévu une sortie pour demain mais nous allons la remettre à après-demain. Je pense qu'avant, nous avons certaines choses à mettre au clair, expliqua l'adulte en rabattant les draps sur l'enfant. Maintenant, tu ne sors pas de ton lit, je reviens avec le repas.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Le lendemain matin, Salazar fit visiter son manoir à l'enfant. Il commença par sa chambre, puis la pièce inutilisée à l'autre bout du couloir. Il refusa cependant d'ouvrir la pièce fermée à clef.

-J'y ais entassé plusieurs meubles et malles aux fils des siècles. Je ne pense pas que ce qui puisse s'y trouver soit bon pour un enfant, expliqua Salazar qui éprouvait l'étrange besoin de se justifier et de s'expliquer à l'enfant.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire visiter une pièce avec, certes quelques meubles anodins, une grande majorité d'artefacts de magie noir ou autres qui pourraient s'avérer être dangereux. Voir mortel pour certain. Il faudrait qu'il trie ses malles aussi tout compte fait. Ce n'était pas prudent de les laisser dans cette pièce, même fermée à clef, avec un enfant dans la maison. Il suffirait, après tous, d'un tour de magie accidentelle et la porte serait ouverte.

Au rez-de-chaussé, Harry fut surpris de découvrir la bibliothèque.

\- C'est propre !

\- Évidement, marmonna Salazar.

Harry put y voir depuis l'entrée, une cheminée sur sa droite, plus petite que celle de la salle à manger, mais plus jolie aussi. Ce devait être la seule en pierre rose. Du marbre, comme toutes les cheminées du manoir avait précisé Salazar sauf pour la cuisine. Mais ça Harry le savait déjà. La bibliothèque était la seule pièce à ne pas avoir une dominance en vert. Les murs était bleu-vert, le lambris blanc argenté et le parquet gris comme dans la salle à manger mais c'était les seules couleurs en communs avec le reste de la propriété. Un tapis oriental mauve était devant la cheminée avec un canapé rouge très vieux jugea Harry. Il y avait aussi une table basse devant.

Sur sa gauche, il y avait un autre tapis oriental, bleu cette fois, avec un bureau posé dessus. Il était envahit de papier et de plume d'oiseau. Sur tous les murs de la pièce, couraient en allant du sol au plafond des placards surmontés d'étagères. Harry était plus petit que les placards, pourtant ils n'atteignaient pas les hanches de Salazar. Tout cet espace de rangement était occupé par des milliers de livres que l'enfant n'avait pas vu la dernière fois. Comme s'ils étaient apparus du jour au lendemain.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Salazar mais son regard capta un espace vide dans la pièce. Sur le mur à gauche derrière la porte, il n'y avait aucune étagère mais un entremêlement de fils courant entre plusieurs nœuds. Il n'y avait aucun nom vers le bas et tout les nœuds paraissaient brûlée. Plus haut, les nœuds étaient intactes et les noms dessous étaient gris. Le seul nom couleur or se situait vers le haut, sous plusieurs nom gris.

\- Pourquoi il est tout seul le jaune ? demanda Harry.

\- Parce que je suis toujours en vie, dit Salazar en s'approchant. Tout ça, il désigna la représentation noueuse, est l'arbre généalogique de ma famille.

\- T'es tout seul ? se désola Harry.

\- Non, tu es là.

Salazar prit l'enfant avec lui et l'éloigna de ce qu'il trouvait être une affreuse tapisserie. Il ne voulait pas raconter les horreurs que ses descendants avaient pu commettre en son nom. Cela aurait été inévitable à expliquer si l'enfant lui posait une question pour savoir pourquoi certaines parties étaient brûlées. Quand il serait plus grand, il lui expliquerait.

\- Je suis dessus ? demanda Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si je suis là, je suis où sur le dessin ?

Harry tourna la tête vers l'arbre généalogique. Il ne lui semblait pas être de la famille de Salazar, pourtant il avait dit qu'il était là, donc il était où dans sa famille ?

\- Tu n'es pas sur la tapisserie mais un jour peut être que tu y seras, dit Salazar.

\- Ah.

Harry ne savait s'il devait être déçu de ne pas être de la famille de Salazar ou s'il devait être content de pouvoir peut être en faire parti un jour. Mais ce n'était même pas sûr. Est-ce parce qu'il était un monst-

\- Gamin ! s'exclama fortement Salazar. Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne plus utiliser ce mot.

\- P-pardon.

L'adulte soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné pour que l'enfant pense autrement. Peut être serait-il temps qu'il lui apprenne l'existence de la magie de manière clair et précise ?

\- Bon, ici, c'est la salle à manger que tu as évidement déjà visité ainsi que la cuisine, présenta Salazar enfonçant toujours un peu plus le clou sur la bêtise d'Harry la veille. La porte au fond de la cuisine donne sur le garde-manger et la buanderie.

Harry découvrit une pièce aussi grande que la cuisine dont une partie avait des fils à linges et des baquets empilés ainsi que des corbeilles avec du linge. L'autre partie n'était qu'étagères et placards. Vide.

\- Il n'y a rien à manger ?! s'étonna l'enfant.

\- Oui, c'est en partie pour cela que je te donne à manger la même chose depuis ton arrivée. Nous sortons d'ici, il fait froid et je ne souhaite pas que tu fasses une rechute.

\- Pourquoi je tombe ?

\- Déjà, il te faut conjuguer le verbe tomber au conditionnel présent, donc « je tomberais » et ensuite, une rechute et le fait d'être à nouveau malade alors que tu viens juste de guérir.

Sur ces paroles, Harry suivit Salazar dans la salle à manger même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette condition du présent. Ils s'assirent dans un canapé qu'Harry n'avait pas vu la veille. Il était tout au fond de la pièce sur la gauche de la cheminée en revenant de la cuisine et était très discret puisqu'il avait les mêmes couleurs que les murs et n'avait pas une forme particulièrement extravagante.

\- Je pense qu'il est tant que je te parle de certaines choses, commença Salazar. Tu l'as déjà remarqué, je fais de la magie, il fit apparaître pour l'exemple et pour l'utilité un mouchoir qu'il donna à l'enfant. Les personnes comme moi, qui font de la magie, sont appelées des sorciers. Et toi, tu es aussi capable de magie, Harry.

\- Je suis un sorcier ? s'étonna l'enfant. Mais je ne fais pas de magie. Juste des choses anormales !

\- Il me semble que je commence à me répéter et je n'aime pas ça, dit Salazar en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux plus entendre ni dans ta tête ni dans ta bouche les mots « ingrat », « monstre » et « anormal ». Tu ne fais rien d'anormal, tu fais de la magie, c'est tout. Ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Est-ce que, moi qui fait de la magie, tu trouves que c'est anormal ? Ou que je suis un monstre ?

\- Non ! Toi tu es gentil, se récria Harry.

\- Et je suis comme toi.

Cette dernière phrase fit taire Harry. Salazar n'était pas un monstre pourtant il était comme lui alors que lui était un monstre. Donc, comme Salazar était comme lui et qu'il n'était pas un monstre, Harry n'était pas un monstre. Il ne pouvait pas l'être parce que sinon, ça voulait dire que Salazar en était un, ce qui était impossible ! Mais ce chemin de pensées perturba Harry. Si Salazar était comme lui, ça voulait dire qu'il était comme Salazar. Pourtant, il n'était pas comme l'adulte. Ils n'avaient que les yeux en communs et encore, pas du même vert. Harry aimerait bien ressembler à Salazar. L'image n'était pas flatteuse, mais Dudley ressemblait bien à oncle Vernon. Est-ce que lui pourrait ressembler à Salazar un jour ?

Salazar suivit le raisonnement de l'enfant. Pour le moment, cela suffirait, il comprendrait bien avec le temps qu'il n'était pas un monstre mais c'était un début. Ce qui le surpris en revanche fut le désir de l'enfant à lui ressembler. Il vit très nettement que l'enfant pensait à la ressemblance entre son cousin et son oncle. Ces moldus étaient horriblement laid mais il était indéniable qu'ils étaient père et fils. Est-ce que Harry voulait qu'il occupe cette place ? Cela lui paraissait être un désir véritable mais peut être un peu trop soudain. Ils ne se connaissait que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Est-ce que l'enfant avait vraiment besoin d'aussi peu de temps pour vouloir en faire une figure paternel, même inconsciemment ?

Salazar ne sachant pas grand chose des enfants, même dans sa grande sagesse vieille de mille ans il reconnaissait y avoir des lacunes, laissa ce sujet pour un peu plus tard. De toute façon, il viendra bien de lui même sur le tapis quand le temps sera venu.

\- Voila un raisonnement intéressant, petit, dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de taquiner Harry qui en rougit.

Salazar avait lu tous se qu'il venait de penser ?!

\- Il y a donc les sorciers. A côté, il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas capable de faire de la magie, comme ton ancienne famille, ces personnes sont appelées moldues. Il y a donc des sorciers et des moldus. D'accord ? Harry acquiesça. Bien, maintenant, il te faut savoir que les sorciers se cachent des moldus. Il nous est interdit de faire de la magie devant eux ou de leur parler de l'existence de la magie ou des sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour nous protéger.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, « oh ». Les Hommes, peut importe qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

\- Donc les sorciers ne connaissent pas les moldus ?

\- Oui et ils les craignent. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te parle de notre monde, changea de sujet Salazar. Comme tu as pu le voir, il n'y a plus rien à manger ici donc demain, je vais devoir aller faire quelques courses. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul au manoir donc tu viendras avec moi. Nous irons dans une rue sorcière et peut être du côté moldu. Je t'ai parlé des sorciers pour que tu ne t'étonnes pas trop demain en découvrant le Chemin de Traverse et surtout pour que ne tu n'en parles pas quand nous irons du côté moldu. Compris ?

\- Oui, affirma Harry.

Il était un peu perdu. C'est la première fois qu'un adulte prenait la peine de lui expliquer où ils allaient, pourquoi et quand. Salazar a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici quand il partait, donc il devait venir avec lui, mais Harry pouvait rester tout seul. Il avait l'habitude.

Harry sentit la main de Salazar se poser sur son front. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre, il n'avait plus envie de pleurer mais il s'en fichait, Harry aimait beaucoup quand Salazar faisait ce geste. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose cherchait à fuir cette main, ce qui lui faisait du bien et que cette chose lui faisait, au contraire de la main, du mal. Pourtant il ne la sentait que partir et que lorsque Salazar posait sa main sur son front le faisant se sentir bien alors qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être mal. Est-ce qu'il devrait lui en parler ? Après tout, c'était vraiment bizarre.

Salazar attira l'enfant et l'adossa à lui, le mettant sur ses genoux, toujours la main sur le front. Il écoutait attentivement les pensées qui défilaient et il apprit l'existence d'une chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais apparemment ce n'était pas anodin que l'enfant aime ce geste en particulier. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il réagissait plutôt de manière positive quand il lui caressait le front ou qu'il y laissait juste sa main. L'enfant paraissait s'apaiser dans ces cas-là. Peut être était-ce dû à cette étrange cicatrice ? Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. En fait, bien que Salazar par les journaux apprit qu'elle lui fut sans doute causée par le sort de mort qui avait ricoché, il la trouvait horrifiante déjà avant. Il n'arrivait pas à laisser son regard sur elle.

Oui, cette cicatrice le dérangeait, l'horripilait, le dégouttait et l'effrayait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour rependre une expression qu'il avait pu entendre, il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture.

Demain, en plus de faire les courses, il avait certaines choses à remettre en ordre dans l'héritage de la famille Potter. Comme par exemple le fait qu'un enfant sorcier héritant d'une ancienne et noble famille se retrouve chez des moldus. Ce qui n'était pas normal en soit. En plus de devoir souligner qu'ils étaient absolument monstrueux vis à vis de l'enfant et tout à fait incompétent pour élever leur neveu magique ou leur enfant moldu.

\- Salazar ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux faire quoi avec la magie ?

\- Beaucoup de chose. Je peux faire voler des objets ou des meubles, en attirer vers moi, les métamorphoser en une autre chose, créer des objets aussi. Sinon, avec la magie il est possible de faire la cuisine ou les tâches ménagères et encore de nombreuses autres choses. La magie offre un rayon de possibilité très large, énuméra Salazar.

\- Elle peut tout faire ? Mais vraiment tout ? s'enthousiasma Harry ayant une idée.

\- Harry, la magie peut absolument tout faire mais il y a des règles qu'il faut respecter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors les conséquences seront extrêmement dangereuses.

Salazar tourna l'enfant vers lui.

\- La Magie pourrait ramener tes parents, comme tu y penses. Mais il ne faut pas ramener les morts à la vie. Ce qui est mort doit le rester car en mourant toutes choses, même tes parents, retournent auprès de la Magie. En les ramenant à la vie, tu les reprends à la Magie et la Magie n'aime pas qu'on lui reprenne ses enfants. Elle considère tout ce qui est vivant comme ses enfants. Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a bien voulu nous donner une existence solide. Nous pouvons nous toucher comme toucher ce qui nous entoure. Jamais il ne faut la séparer des enfant qu'elle a auprès d'elle.

\- Mais …

\- Mais Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont retournés auprès de la Magie qu'il ne sont plus là pour autant. Je suis sûr qu'ils te regardent depuis le moment où ils n'ont pu plus exister de manière solide.

\- Alors pourquoi… à la maison…

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont plus solide, tout comme ils ne sont plus visible. Ils ne peuvent absolument rien faire si ce n'est que regarder les vivants. Ils auraient sans doute voulu intervenir mais ils ne le peuvent pas.

Salazar n'aurait pas cru que l'enfant aborderait le sujet de la magie ou de ses parents comme ça. Pourtant, s'était ça qui manquait le plus à Harry, ses parents. Des personnes, dont il sait de manière sûr, qu'ils l'aiment. Mais ils ne sont plus là.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre sujet, il ne voulait pas d'un enfant triste dans ses bras. Il avait assez pleuré comme ça ces derniers jours !

\- Que voudrais-tu comme jouets ?

\- Jouet ? Je peux avoir un jouet ? demanda l'enfant en levant les yeux sur l'adulte.

\- Des jouets. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais alors ?

Harry ne savait pas. Il n'avait même pas pensé pouvoir avoir un seul jouet mais maintenant qu'il pouvait en avoir, il ne savait pas quoi comme jouet il pourrait choisir. Pourtant, il en avait vue beaucoup dans sa courte vie chez les Dursley. Dudley en avait un nouveau pratiquement tous les deux jours. Puis s'il prenait un jouet, l'homme dépenserait de l'argent et ce n'était pas très utile pour ça. Mais il est vraie qu'avoir un jouet le tentait bien.

\- Pourquoi tu fais pas un jouet par magie ?

\- Parce que pour créer quelque chose avec la magie, il faut connaître ce que nous allons créer. Il faut l'avoir en quelque sorte étudié. Savoir comme c'est fait, dans quelle matière, ses proportions, ses détails et nombres de petites autres choses. Je n'ai jamais tenu de jouet dans mes mains de toute ma longue vie.

\- Oh. Mais t'avais dit qu'on pouvait faire un autre quelque chose avec un quelque chose, contra Harry.

\- Ceci est de la métamorphose, petit. Sauf que je ne suis pas très qualifié dans cette matière et que le résultat ne serait pas très concluant. Donc, fais une liste de quelques jouets, je te les achèterais demain. Et ne pense pas que ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

Salazar se leva et déposa Harry sur une chaise de la cuisine, s'occupant du repas à venir. Comme il l'avait dit à l'enfant, il pourrait cuisiner grâce à la magie mais les siècles passant, il avait pris l'habitude de faire certaines choses à la moldue. Ça faisait passer le temps et ça l'occupait.

Harry regarda Salazar devant la cuisinière. Il se demandait à quel point il était grand. Il se savait minuscule, tout les autres enfants de sa classe étaient plus grand que lui. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tante Pétunia les faisait aller à l'école, son cousin et lui, alors qu'ils avaient quatre ans. Ce n'était obligatoire qu'à partir de cinq ans. Dudley, c'était normal qu'il aille à l'école. Mais lui ? Déjà qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, alors le scolariser avant que ce ne soit obligatoire ?

Ses pensées revinrent vers Salazar quand il le vit ouvrir les placards du hauts sans avoir besoin de monter sur une chaise ou de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il était vraiment grand. Il pourrait se faire une idée de sa taille demain, quand plein d'adulte seront à côté. Mais Harry était sûr qu'il était plus grand que la plupart d'entre eux. Ce qui interpellait aussi Harry, était les cheveux et la peau de Salazar. Il était blanc de la tête aux pieds, il en était sûr puisqu'il l'avait vu pieds nus une nuit et ils étaient blancs. Il disait aussi être vieux, pourtant il n'était pas fripé comme les vieilles personnes qui semblaient sortir à tout moment d'un bain.

\- Salazar, t'as quel âge ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de demander son âge à un quelqu'un. Encore moins à une personne âgée.

\- Mais tu m'as demandé le mien ! s'indigna Harry.

\- Je te dis mon âge, si tu promets de me croire, réfléchit Salazar devant sa casserole.

\- Je le promet !

\- J'ai mille six ans.

\- C'est vieux comment ?

\- Vieux de plusieurs siècles.

\- C'est pas-

\- Tu as promis ! le repris Salazar qui paraissait s'amuser de la situation.

\- Mais… Alors pourquoi t'es tout blanc ? laissa tomber Harry.

Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa promesse. Il avait promis qu'il le croirait, donc Salazar avait mille six ans. Mais c'était vieux comment ? Parce que plusieurs siècles, c'était toujours flou. Mais certainement plus vieux que tout le monde.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est l'albinisme ?

\- Non.

C'était quoi ce mot barbare ? Harry avait prit l'habitude d'apprendre plein de mot de Salazar mais aucun n'était aussi étrange.

\- Notre corps est fait de différentes substance.s L'une d'elle, la mélanine qui est un pigment, fait que tu as une peau, des cheveux et des yeux de couleurs. Mais il arrive chez certaines personnes, qu'il manque ce pigment qui leur permet d'être coloré. Ces personnes sont dites albinos, elles ont souvent les cheveux blond voir blanc, la peau blanche et des yeux bleu ou gris. Voir rouge dans certains cas plus rare.

\- Tu es albatros ? s'étonna Harry. Mais tu as les yeux vert.

\- C'est « albinos ». L'albatros est un oiseau, le corrigea Salazar. Si j'ai les yeux vert, c'est grâce à la magie. Bon appétit !

Salazar déposa devant l'enfant un bol de gruau avec des morceaux des fameuses pommes dorée.

Heureusement, se dit Harry, qu'ils allaient faire les courses le lendemain. Il était plus que ravie de pouvoir manger trois repas tous les jours mais depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait eu le droit qu'au même plat que ce midi. Il comprenait pourquoi, il ne voulait pas non plus faire le difficile mais un peu de variété ne ferait pas de mal.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu n'en pourrais plus de ce plat. Apparemment tu commences enfin à t'exprimer un peu, ria Salazar.

\- P-pas du tout.

Harry rougit. Il avait tendance à oublier que l'adulte pouvait lire ses pensées. Ça l'arrangeait bien, car la plupart du temps il ne voulait pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Le fait que Salazar sache ce dont il avait besoin lui évitait bien des soucis en matière d'interaction. Même s'il le poussait à lui dire quand même au final. Mais comme il savait déjà, s'était plus facile.

\- Donc, je n'achète que de quoi faire du gruau demain.

\- Non ! s'horrifia Harry. Enfin…

Salazar gloussa en se coupant une pomme. Cet enfant était absolument adorable tellement il était naïf. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu une vie facile, il était gentil. Le fondateur en lui était sûr d'une chose, si l'enfant s'épanouissait à ses côtés, ce ne serait pas Gryffondor ou Serpantard qu'il intégrerait mais bien Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Il pourrait en faire un parfait petit serpent mais cet enfant avait un cœur d'artichaut qui méritait d'être exprimé. En plus d'être vif d'esprit et intelligent.

D'un autre côté, il commençait à bloquer avec l'expression de l'enfant. Ce dernier avait bien compris qu'il lisait dans son esprit et de ce fait, il risquait d'exprimer de moins en moins ce qu'il voulait dire, laissant Salazar parler pour eux deux. Peut être devrait-il mettre les choses au clair après la sortie de demain ? Parce que oui, il se disait quelle serait éprouvante et que rajouter une difficulté, n'était peut être pas bon pour l'enfant.

Le gosse avait un cœur d'artichaut mais lui, il lui donnerait l'entièreté du végétal en question sans discussion. Salazar se serait fustigé pour cela, il voyait l'enfant comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, cela ne saurait tarder. Vraiment, soupira-t-il intérieurement, il ramollissait. Bientôt, il deviendrait complètement gâteux. Ce devait être à cause de son âge...

Dans l'après-midi, Salazar en profita pour présenter Slang à Harry. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à elle qu'il avait pu sauver l'enfant.

\- Harry, voici Slang. C'est un Jararaca-Ilhoa, un serpent venant de l'île Queimada Grande au Brésil.

Le serpent d'une couleur verte boueuse comme l'eau des marais et au ventre couleur crème, avait une tête triangulaire et des yeux aussi vert que ceux de Salazar. Étrangement, Harry n'était pas effrayé, il avait même l'impression de connaître le serpent.

~ _Bonjour petit parleur_ , siffla le serpent.

~ _Je comprend le serpent_ , s'écria Harry.

~ _Et je te comprend_ , répondit le serpent. _Après tout, si tu ne m'avais pas compris l'autre fois, tu ne serais pas ici_ , se vanta-t-il.

~ _Pourquoi ? On s'est déjà rencontré ?_

Harry cherchait mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vue le serpent depuis qu'il était ici.

\- Slang est mon familier, intervint Salazar. C'est elle qui t'a trouvé dans le marais l'autre nuit. Tu te souviens avoir discuté avec une voix inconnue mais sans voir qui que ce soit ?

\- Ca me dit quelque chose…

\- Tu étais sans doute trop mal pour t'en souvenir, mais c'est bien elle qui t'a trouvé et qui m'a averti de ta présence sur mes terres.

\- Alors, je dois lui dire merci ! s'exclama l'enfant en se tournant vers Slang. Merci de m'avoir trouvé et d'avoir dit à Salazar où j'étais.

~ _C'est l'intention qui compte, petit. Mais j'apprécierais que tu t'adresses à moi en fourchelangue pour que je puisse te comprendre._

~ _En fourchette-_ _langue_ _? Mais tu parles anglais…_

~ _Sache petit_ , commença Slang avec suffisance et en tapotant la tête de l'enfant avec sa queue, _que j'ai toujours raison. Jamais je n'ai tord. Quand à toi_ , siffla-t-elle en direction de Salazar, _ton fils est mal entraîné s'il ne sait même pas qu'il est un parleur. Tsss ! Et en plus, il empeste le moisie ! Parents indigne ! Tu ne t'es toujours pas occupé de cette horreur ?! Je le ferais moi-même si tu ne te bouges pas un peu plus. Et change-moi la couleurs des meubles de cette cuisine. C'est absolument affreux ! Vert sapin et orange citrouille ! Quelle manque de goût. Comme si avoir tout l_ _e_ _manoir en vert n'était pas déjà_ _un affront au bon goût_ _en soit…_

Sur ces paroles, Slang descendit de la table de la cuisine et disparut dans le garde-manger. A l'étonnement de Harry, le serpent devint d'une couleur brune presque orange sur le sol de la cuisine.

\- N'écoute pas ce serpent condescendant, Harry.

\- Il est pas très gentil avec toi.

\- Considère que c'est une fille, donc, « elle » n'est pas très « gentille ». Mais ce n'est pas très important qu'elle soit gentille ou pas. Parce que dans le fond, ce qu'elle dit est presque toujours vraie. Pas tout le temps mais souvent. Ensuite, ne t'attend pas à grand chose de « gentille » de sa part, elle te prendra toujours de haut, elle est comme ça.

\- Mais c'est méchant !

\- Cela pourrait être vraie mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon, elle ne serait pas ici.

\- Mmh, bailla Harry en hochant la tête pour approuver Salazar.

\- Lorsque tu bailles, tu mets ta mains devant la bouche, le repris l'adulte. Maintenant, à la sieste !

\- Hein ?! Heu… pourquoi ? se reprit Harry.

\- Si tu bailles, c'est que tu as sommeil, alors au lit.

\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil. Je suis juste fatigu-

Harry se tut. Il venait de s'enfoncer tout seul. Et pourquoi il avait contesté l'ordre de Salazar en premier lieu ?

\- Tu es juste fatigué ? Ça revient au même, au lit !

Salazar poussa l'enfant vers les escaliers puis sa chambre. Pendant tout le chemin, ce dernier avait posé plein de question pour gagner du temps. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait quitter la chambre et le lit, il n'avait pas très envie d'y retourner. Salazar fut surpris que l'enfant lui demande ce qu'était un familier ou ce que voulait dire condescendant. Il ne l'avait pas relevé quand il lui en avait parlé la première fois mais l'enfant avait dû s'en souvenir. A moins que ça mémoire lui revenait juste pour ne pas aller dormir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry dut faire une sieste.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Le lendemain, Harry et Salazar partirent tôt le matin.

Quand Salazar était venu le réveiller, Harry dut boire deux fioles d'un liquide à chaque fois infâme. La première contenait de la Pimentine et la seconde une potion Oculus.

\- Comme ça, tu seras en pleine forme pour la journée, sinon le matin et tu n'auras pas besoin de lunette pour voir aujourd'hui.

Salazar reprit les binocles du nez d'Harry pour les reposer sur le chevet. L'enfant, à sa grande surprise, put voir parfaitement sans et mieux qu'avec ses verres.

\- Je vois ! s'extasia-t-il.

\- Évidement que tu vois. C'est moi qui ais brassé les potions, elles ne peuvent qu'être de la meilleur qualité, se vanta Salazar en habillant l'enfant.

Pour la première fois en un peu plus d'une semaine, Harry portait autre chose qu'une chemise de nuit. Même si c'était toujours une robe.

\- Indifféremment, les enfants portent des robes jusqu'à leur dix ans. Seulement après, leur garde-robe est créée et adaptée.

\- Mais aucun garçon ne porte de robe, Salazar. Y a que les filles ! Et je suis pas une fille !

\- C'est « Il n'y a que » et « je ne suis pas ». Il serait bien que tu évites de manger les mots et les négations. Mais pour en revenir à la robe, je n'ai malheureusement rien pour t'habiller, soupira Salazar. Il n'y a jamais eu d'enfant dans ce manoir. Nous irons chez un tailleur plus tard dans la journée.

Sur la robe en velours de couleur verte feuille, Harry portait une mante en laine d'une nuance plus sombre avec une capuche. Pour ses pieds, Salazar avait rétréci, comme pour les vêtements, une paire de bottes qu'il lui mit aux pieds après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussettes en laine. Tous ses vêtements étaient lourds et épais, sauf la sous robe légère, pour lui tenir chaud dehors pendant le reste de sa convalescence.

Harry retira sa mante le temps de petit-déjeuner, toujours le même gruau, et regarda Salazar. Il portait un élégant ensemble qui ressemblait aux costumes trois pièces que son oncle mettait de temps en temps mais il était encore différent. La veste verte foncée se terminait en queue de pie qui s'ouvrait vers le bas du dos et atteignait l'arrière des genoux de l'homme et devant se trouvait un gilet gris sur une chemise blanche avec une sorte de cravate faite de plusieurs couches de dentelles. Le tout était accompagné d'un haut de forme de la couleur de la veste et d'une canne en argent avec un pommeau en émeraude.

\- Ceci, Salazar montra la sorte de cravate, est un jabot.

Quelques explications plus tard et le repas fini, ils partirent.

\- Je vais te porter pour commencer et tu vas fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu puisses les ouvrir. D'accord ?

Salazar était très bavard ce matin-là, lui-même s'en étonnait mais il se devait d'expliquer tout à l'enfant. Car tout ce qui était au manoir, bien que ce soit maintenant familier à Harry jusqu'à un certain point, datait du siècle dernier. Et le monde sorcier, s'il était comme Salazar le soupçonnait, baignait encore dans une sorte de début de XIXème siècle moldu comme depuis presque trois à quatre cent ans. Ce serait donc dépaysant pour l'enfant.

Ils sortirent sur le porche, Harry les yeux fermés dans les bras de Salazar qui les fit transplaner.

Harry, pendant moins d'une seconde, n'arriva plus à respirer mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était venu. Durant ce même laps de temps, il eut l'impression d'être compressé et étiré, puis rincé par une désagréable sensation de froid. Le tout avait convergé vers son estomac, le faisant se sentir mal. Il espérait très fort ne pas être malade. Encore une fois.

\- Ça passera, petit, dit Salazar en lui frottant le dos. Maintenant, cache ton visage dans mon cou et garde toujours les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te dise que ce soit bon.

Harry sentit Salazar se mettre à marcher, se rapprochant du bruit qu'il entendait plus loin.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

L'homme millénaire avait décidé de transplaner directement dans la banque de Gringotts, comme il était permis à certains clients de le faire. Salazar avait fait boire une potion Oculus à l'enfant afin que ce dernier n'ait pas besoin de lunette pour la journée, pour le rendre moins reconnaissable. Il avait aussi voulu cacher la cicatrise sous un sort mais il semblait que l'ancienne blessure soit imperméable à la magie, voir même qu'elle absorbait toutes énergies dirigées vers elle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il trouvait cet éclaire absolument dégouttant mais pour être sûr de rendre l'enfant méconnaissable, il lui avait demandé de se cacher dans son cou pour se dissimuler et simuler le sommeil.

Salazar s'avança dans le hall vers le guichet d'accueil le plus au fond, celui sans presque aucune queue. Devant lui, était une mère de famille rousse portant un enfançon dans le dos. L'une de ses mains était tenue par un petit garçon roux qui se faisait taquiner par deux copies rousses identiques. Un peu plus loin, un autre enfant roux avec des lunettes, lisait un livre en essayant de se tenir à distance de l'agitation du duo.

Salazar regarda la mère qui était occupée avec le gobelin, apparemment, cette famille avait quelques problèmes avec leur compte. A l'agitation de la marmaille, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'y avait personne pour faire la queue ici. Il vit l'un des jumeaux sortir une fausse araignée de sa poche, puis tous les deux, utilisèrent la magie pour la faire bouger, effrayant leur petit frère qui recula dans ses jambes, sans que la mère ne le remarque.

\- Veillez excuser mes frères monsieur, s'exclama l'enfant qui lisait encore un instant auparavant.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal, petits. Seulement, vous devriez faire plus attention au monde qui vous entoure. Surtout quand vous enfreignez les règles.

Salazar lança un regard perçant sur les jumeaux.

Il pensait que l'histoire s'arrêterait là, après tout celui qui lui était entré dans les jambes s'était excusé puis était retourné auprès de sa mère mais le plus âgé et les jumeaux restèrent à le regarder. Ou plutôt, les jumeaux avait l'air de vouloir lui parler et l'aîné de surveiller les jumeaux en quête sûrement d'une bêtise.

\- Vous êtes… , commença un jumeau.

\- … le premier à…, reprit le second.

\- … le remarquer, finirent-ils ensemble.

\- Pourtant vous n'êtes pas discret, sourit Salazar. En bon gryffondor que vous êtes, vous ferez de grandes choses.

\- Mais ? demanda l'aîné qui sentait que cet homme était… Spécial ?

\- Ce n'est pas là où vous pourrez donnez à vos farces la grandeur quelles méritent.

\- Êtes-vous…

\- … un serpentard ?

\- Soyez plus poli, s'agaça le troisième enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un serpentard, ricana Salazar. Je suis Serpentard.

Les enfants roux se figèrent et le regardèrent avec crainte comme s'attendant à ce qu'il les attaque.

\- Je vous serez grès de ne pas me confondre avec le renié qui fut un temps mon descendant et mon héritier.

\- Alors qui êtes-vous ? demanda le plus grand.

\- Salazar Serpentard, Lord Serpentard. En voyage à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent et acheter des affaires à…

\- Votre fille ? l'interrompirent les jumeaux en désignant Harry qui s'était endormi.

\- C'est un garçon, corrigea Salazar sans rattraper le fait qu'Harry passait pour sa progéniture auprès des autres enfants.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes blanc alors que votre fils à les cheveux noirs ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ?

Les deux questions se croisèrent dans un joyeux désordre, empêchant Salazar de savoir qui avait posé quelle question. C'est à cet instant que la mère de famille, une matrone aussi rousse que ses enfants, se détourna du comptoir pour s'intéresser – enfin ! D'après Salazar – à ce que faisaient ses enfants. Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle ne pouvait pas avoir un œil constamment sur eux. Ils auraient pu tomber sur un homme bien moins intentionné que lui vis à vis des enfants.

\- Fred, George, Percy, laissez cet homme tranquille. Je suis désolé que mes petits garçons vous aient importunés. Bien, on y va les enfants !

La mère était déjà éloignée vers la sortie, quand Salazar dit de derniers conseils aux enfants, espérant les influencer. Ces trois-là lui plaisaient bien, il serait un honneur de les avoir répartis dans sa maison.

\- N'oubliez pas, si vous avez l'ambition, sans nécessairement avoir la ruse, vous pourrez toujours apprendre. Comme cela vous pourrez ne jamais vous faire prendre, glissa Salazar pour les jumeaux, et tu pourras anticiper leurs infractions, dit-il pour Percy quand ses frères furent plus loin.

Il ne leur avait pas dit de taire son existence comme les enfants l'auraient pensé. Pourquoi ferait-il taire son existence, alors que sa mort n'avait jamais été officiellement annoncé ? Cela faisait presque mille ans qu'il avait son titre de lord et même ses descendants n'avaient jamais eu plus que le titre d'Héritier contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient crus. De toute façon, dans la logique humaine, il était mort et enterré depuis belle lurette donc, même si les enfants parlaient, personne ne les croirait.

Il avança devant le gobelin de forte méchante humeur depuis son client précédant. Ces créatures n'appréciaient guère les sorciers en générales mais les sorciers avec des soucis d'argent ? C'était un fléau pour eux.

\- J'aimerais parler avec mon gestionnaire de compte, annonça Salazar en gobelbabil.

Autant apaiser le gobelin en parlant sa langue. Il est toujours plus agréable de dialoguer avec des personnes bien disposées.

\- Évidement. Si vous voulez bien vous identifiez auprès de mon collègue au haut-comptoir, le gobelin en charge de vos comptes viendra à votre rencontre.

Salazar leva un sourcil, s'étonnant de ce nouveau mode de fonctionnement. Le haut-comptoir n'était pas là pour servir qui que ce soit hormis les gobelins eux-même pour faire des transactions. Mais il semblerait que cela ait aussi changé depuis le siècle dernier.

Après renseignement de son nom, Salazar fut emmené plus loin dans la banque jusqu'à un salon où l'attendait son gestionnaire de compte. La créature s'étonna de l'enfant dans ses bras, mais elle ne posa aucunes questions. Les gobelins faisaient toujours d'excellentes affaires avec le Lord Serpentard, ils savaient donc mieux que de fouiner.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ses années, Lord Serpentard, entama le gobelin lorsque son client fut assis face à lui, l'enfant endormi sur ses genoux.

\- C'est un plaisir partagé, Maître Cesterces, répondit Salazar. Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes toujours en charge de mon patrimoine.

\- Les gobelins ont la vie longue et tenace. Je ne suis pas près de laisser mon poste. Mais trêve de futilité, que désirez-vous ?

Le monde sorcier l'ignorait mais il était possible d'échanger des civilités avec un gobelin si celui-ci vous considérez comme assez bien pour qu'il vous adresse seulement un mot qui ne soit pas lié à leur travail. Même s'il ne s'étalait jamais beaucoup.

\- Je suis venu à vous pour de nombreuses raisons. Premièrement, j'aimerais que vous examiniez cet enfant pour toutes traces de magies qui ne soit pas la sienne ou la mienne. Secondement, pour faire une adoption.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons satisfaire à vos demandes mais comme toutes choses vous savez que nous avons un prix.

\- Cela, je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas là pour négocier quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, je n'en ai ni le temps ni la patience. Faites-moi donc payer plein pot que l'on puisse entamer les procédures, exigea Salazar une idée en tête.

\- Très bien. Nous allons commencer par la recherche de magie étrangère. Souhaitez-vous une recherche sorcière ? demanda le gobelin.

\- Non, faites selon les rituels de votre peuple. Je crains qu'il ne nous failles beaucoup de puissance pour nous occuper de ce cas, Maître Cesterces.

\- Très bien, Lord Serpentard. Veillez me suivre.

Pendant la conversation, Cesterces avait envoyé une note à travers une boîte d'échange transmettant ainsi les demandes et les informations relatives. En sortant du bureau et en s'enfonçant plus loin sous la banque, Salazar jeta un sort de sommeil sur Harry. L'enfant n'avait pas besoin de savoir sur le champ se qui pourrait être trouvé comme sort sur lui et comme le rituel de recherche pourrait être long, il ne serait pas ennuyé ainsi. Dormir un peu plus ne pourra pas lui faire de mal non plus.

Arrivé dans une pièce circulaire, Salazar étudia l'espace devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait appel à un rituel effectué par les gobelins mais chaque fois, cette salle circulaire l'époustouflait. Dans ce que les moldus appelaient le style baroque, toutes les fioritures qui seraient inutiles pour eux, s'avéraient être de nombreux éléments indispensables à la magie gobeline. Diverses runes étaient sculptées sur les arcades et les murs et le plafond était couvert de divers pentacles peints à même la pierre et s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres.

Salazar déposa l'enfant au centre de la pièce. Il lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour lui remplier les jambes et mettre la plante de ses pieds en contactes avec le sol. Il fit de même avec les mains qu'il écarta de part et d'autre du corps.

Il ressortit de la pièce que les gobelins montant la garde celèrent. Il n'y avait aucun être vivant dans la salle autre que Harry. Pour effectuer le rituel, les gobelins entraient par l'extérieur dans les quatre piliers situés aux point cardinaux. Il ne fallait aucun être vivant autour du rituel ou dans les sigles magique autre que celui qui était visé. Quant aux piliers, ils étaient là pour abriter les gobelins qui lançaient la procédure magique. C'était une question de sécurité car ils ne savaient pas ce qui pourrait être trouvé sur les patients.

Dans l'histoire gobeline, il n'était pas rare de découvrir des cas où les gobelins s'étaient tout simplement fait attaquer et tuer par des sorts placés sur leur patient et a l'insu du patient qui était venu pour faire lever une malédiction.

Salazar s'assit sur un siège d'attente devant les portes clauses, où il fut rejoint par Cesterces. Le rituel était naturellement long mais Salazar soupçonnait que celui-ci serait réellement long.

Bien qu'il l'enrageait de l'admettre, Salazar savait que la longueur anormale du rituel serait à son avantage. Les gobelins se vantaient d'avoir les meilleurs taux de détections de sort dans un temps réduit. Bien que plus long qu'un sortilège de détection sorcier. La banque s'engageait donc à avoir finie le rituel dans les trente minutes suivant son commencement sinon elle ne feraient pas payer les clients.

\- Vous paraissait bien sûr de vous pour ne pas vouloir négocier le prix d'une telle action, Lord Serpantard, commença Cesterces. Comme vous êtes un excellent client, je vous réitère l'offre de négociation.

Salazar sourit. Le prix des rituels gobelins étaient affreusement chers, même pour un sorcier des plus fortuné. Ce n'était pas pour rien, un tel prix forçait les clients à négocier avec les gobelins. Ces dernier adoraient cela et en plus, baisser le prix à quelque chose de raisonnable rabaissait énormément le coût et forçait donc les sorciers à céder diverses choses de valeur. On ne passait pas de cent mille galion à seulement un ou deux milliers sans donner quelque chose en compensation de la baisse du prix !

\- Voyez-vous, mon cher Cesterces, je peux vous affirmer sans me tromper que je n'ai pas besoin de négocier un prix qui ne sera même pas abordé. Par contre, je pense qu'il serait des plus plaisant d'avoir une collation pour patienter car je crains que nous restions ici une bonne heure au minimum.

Salazar avait dit tout cela sur le ton de la conversation, faisant blanchir le gobelin si cela était possible.

\- Peut être pourrions-nous aussi voir les autres affaires qui m'amènent aujourd'hui ? Maître Cesterces, proposa innocemment Salazar.

\- Bien sûr, Lord Serpentard, accepta le gobelin. Allons donc nous installer dans mon bureau privé.

Ils allèrent dans un bureau différent du précédant, celui-ci étant le bureau qu'occupait le gobelin pour les Grande affaires et hors rendez-vous avec ses clients.

\- Donc vous disiez vouloir une adoption. Quelle adoption et pour qui je vous pris ? demanda le gobelin en rassemblant diverses feuilles.

\- Une adoption plénière pour l'héritier Potter, s'il-vous-plait Maître Cesterces.

Le gobelin se figea dans sa recherche de documents et accorda toute son attention à son client.

\- Vous avez conscience que si vous adoptez l'héritier Potter de cette manière, la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter disparaîtra d'Angleterre.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Dans ce cas, les biens de cette famille fusionneront avec ceux de la branche américaine qui deviendra la branche principale des Potter. Maintenant, voyons les conditions pour l'adoption : la situation financière ?

\- Maître Cesterces, vous savez très bien les conditions et les dispositions financières de ma famille, pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? dit Salazar sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais parce que vous ne comptez pas payer le rituel de recherche. Il me faut bien trouver ma satisfaction ailleurs, sourit le gobelin mesquinement. Alors reprenons voulez-vous ? Quelle est votre situation financière ?

Les gobelins n'aimaient pas ne pas être payé surtout quand ils étaient pris à leur propre jeu. Maître Cesterces prenait donc sa revanche en lui faisant passer tout l'administratif et ses questions au grand damne de Salazar qui détestait cela. Son conseiller bancaire le savait parfaitement.

Toutes les questions n'étaient pas encore réglées quand un cris aigus, et certainement pas humain, résonna dans toute la banque. Salazar sauta de sa chaise, la baguette à la mains, et sortit du bureau en se rendant devant la salle du rituel.

Devant les portes, les gardes étaient en position défensive. Les runes de scellage brillaient vertes, indiquant la fin du rituel, une heure et trois minutes après son commencement.

\- Si vous permettez.

Salazar se glissa entre la garde et ouvrit les portes. Il les entre-bailla prudemment, puis ne voyant et ne sentant rien de menaçant, il les ouvrit en grand.

La salle n'était pas plongée dans le noir, les runes taillées sur les surfaces offrant assez de lumière pour voir clairement. Sauf que la lumière provenait du sol et des murs, le plafond étant étrangement sombre. Allant à grands pas vers l'enfant, Salazar vérifia son état, grimaçant à la cicatrice sur son front qui s'était ouverte et saignait. Ne pouvant faire de magie dans cet espace, il prit Harry dans ses bras et jeta un œil au plafond.

Le haut de la voûte était brouillée par un nuage noir roulant violemment en grosse volutes visqueuse. Déjà, Salazar pouvait voir les runes du plafond briller derrière, alors que la masse noire se faisait anéantir.

Dehors, les gardes avaient repris leur poste de chaque côté des portes. Salazar retourna au bureau et allongea l'enfant sur le canapé qu'il avait métamorphosé depuis la chaise qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. S'asseyant à côté de la tête saignante, il sortit de ses poches une bourse d'où il tira du matériel de soin. Il entreprit d'éponger doucement le visage de Harry puis la blessure elle-même. La plaie était superficielle à son soulagement, il n'y aurait donc pas besoin de point de suture et il n'y aurait plus de cicatrice, effaçant ainsi toutes trace physiques d'Harry Potter.

Salazar fit absorber à l'organisme de l'enfant une potion contre les maux de tête et un antidouleur par précaution. Cela fait et la plaie pansée, il leva le sortilège de sommeil de l'enfant. Il surprit le sorcier que Harry continua de dormir. Au bout de quelque minutes, quand les pas de Maître Cesterces, qui avait quitté le bureau en même temps que son client, se firent entendre dans le couloir, Salazar entreprit de réveiller l'enfant.

Le gobelin entra dans son bureau quand Harry était maintenant assis sur les genoux de Salazar, se frottant les yeux.

\- Vous pouviez laisser le canapé, Lord Serpentard, ricana le gobelin.

\- Vous savez très bien qu'il est redevenu une chaise par lui-même, Maître Cesterces, commenta aigrement Salazar à la remarque de la créature qui venait de souligner sa faiblesse en métamorphose.

Caquetant, le gobelin reprit place derrière son bureau.

\- Nous pouvons donc finir avec le dernier point, commença le gobelin. Les prénoms actuels de l'adopté sont « Harry James ». Doivent-ils être changés ?

\- Oui, comme second prénom mettez « Salazar ».

\- Bien.

Harry, encore endormi, regarda curieusement Salazar, comprenant que l'on parlait de lui. Il apprit en même temps qu'il avait un autre prénom en plus de Harry. James. Pourquoi « James » ? Il préférait Salazar car c'était le prénom de son adulte. D'ailleurs, un adulte n'était-il pas censé nommer les enfants qu'il avait ?

\- Je m'appelle comment ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.

\- Tu t'appelles toujours Harry, expliqua Salazar qui avait bloqué sa légilimencie pour ne plus lire l'enfant.

Ce dernier compris bien vite que Salazar n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tache, ne répondant pas à sa demande muette. Puis bizarrement, il se sentait de mauvaise humeur, pourtant Salazar n'avait été que gentil et attentionné avec lui. Mais ne pas le renommer complètement serait, de l'avis de Harry, comme si Salazar n'avait fait les choses qu'à moitié. Comme s'il allait s'occuper de lui la moitié de la journée et le renvoyer chez les Dursley l'autre moitié. Ce n'était pas un risque auquel il voulait penser.

\- Tu m'appelles comment ? insista l'enfant.

\- Que veux-tu, petit ?

\- Je veux que tu m'appelles.

\- Que je t'appelle ?

\- Oui ! s'exaspéra l'enfant. Je veux que tu me donnes un prénom ! s'énerva-t-il.

Salazar fixa l'enfant sur ses genoux qui venait de parler fort. Il n'avait pas crié mais il avait certainement haussé le ton. Ce que sembla remarquer l'enfant car il rougit et mit ses mains devant sa bouche en le regardant avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Rigolant doucement, Salazar passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Donc tu ne veux plus t'appeler Harry ? demanda concrètement l'adulte.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Enfin... Je veux que tu me donnes un prénom, s'embrouilla l'enfant.

\- Et si je te donne un prénom avec lequel nous pouvons toujours t'appeler « Harry » ?

L'enfant acquiesça avec un grand sourire lumineux qui plus à Salazar.

\- Maître Cesterces, est-il possible d'avoir quelques minutes de délibérations ?

\- Bien entendu, Lord Serpentard. Ça me permettra de réunir tout ce qu'il faut pour finaliser l'adoption.

Sortant du bureau, Maître Cesterces ne manqua pas le regard curieux de l'enfant qui le suivit des yeux. L'adopté ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand le gobelin fut hors de son propre bureau, Salazar tourna l'enfant vers lui.

\- Alors, je peux te proposer quelques prénoms qui pourraient convenir.

\- Non, dit l'enfant. Tu choisis !

\- Très bien, accepta Salazar en faisant rayonner l'enfant.

Maintenant, il se trouvait à renommer un enfant. Non, il devait nommer son enfant. Tout en faisant en sorte que le diminutif puisse être Harry.

Réfléchissant, Salazar établit une liste de prénoms qu'il nota sur un bout de parchemin invoqué avec une plume. Plume qui avait l'air d'être faite en verre d'après l'enfant.

 _« Henry », celui qui attend._ Salazar barra se nom, trop français à son goût. Il aimait bien ce pays mais ce n'était pas sa patrie. Son fils serait le prochain Lord Serpentard. Donc quelque chose d'anglais.

 _« Henri », l'homme qui bondit._ Trop français aussi. Son fils n'était certainement pas un lion bondissant !

 _« Harold », celui qui règne sur la terre._ Salazar pensa que ce prénom était beau tant dans ses sonorités que dans sa signification. Mais en regardant celui qui serait son fils, cet enfant chétif qui n'aspirait qu'à être heureux, régner sur la terre ne serait pas pour lui.

 _« Harald », celui qui chante la vie._ Salazar hésita un instant mais le barra aussi. Aussi anglais que pouvait être se prénom, il n'était destinné à son fils. Bien que venant du nord comme lui.

 _«_ _Harlan », l'homme inquiet._ Ce prénom était beau à dire, mais il ne voulait pas que son fils soit une personne encore plus inquiète qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il raya ce nom aussi.

 _« Harlow », celui qui vit dans deux mondes._ Ce prénom faisait très anglais mais son fils de vivait pas dans deux mondes.

 _« Harland », celui qui sourit._ Salazar s'arrêta sur ce prénom. « Celui qui sourit ». Il se souvenait du magnifique sourire qu'avait fait l'enfant quand il avait accepté de le nommer. Un sourire absolument rayonnant. Un sourire qu'il aimerait voir autant que possible sur son fils. Même sur les enfants qu'il avait eu il y a mille ans, jamais il n'avait vu pareil sourire ou espéré même en voir un sur ses fils.

 _« Harris », celui qui brille._ Son fils était une lumière, un être brillant qui avait illuminé sa routine poussiéreuse vieille de presque neuf cents ans.

 _« Harrison », celui qui monte le cheval._ Non, l'enfant n'était pas du genre à chevaucher un équidé.

Salazar se tourna vers l'enfant et lui sourit doucement en l'asseyant à sa place sur la chaise. S'agenouillant devant, il prit les mains de celui qui sera son fils.

L'enfant le regarda et se laissa faire quand il fut assis sur la chaise. Il trouva étrange que l'adulte mette un genou à terre et lui tienne les mains mais il ne dit rien. Salazar le regardait avec un tel regard, il avait l'impression d'être une merveille.

\- Tu seras Harland Salazar Serpentard.

Puis Salazar embrassa le dos de sa main droite et la paume de sa main gauche.

Une lumière argentée sortie des mains de l'adulte pour rejoindre celle dorée de l'enfant qui devint couleur argent quand elle toucha celle de Salazar.

Salazar prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Un jour, l'enfant l'appellera « papa » espérait-il.

Il se trouvait un peu trop enthousiaste ce matin mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était père !

Il se rassit avec l'enfant à nouveau sur les genoux quand le gobelin revint quelques minutes plus tard. Posant plusieurs papiers devant le Lord, le gobelin eut un sourire sadique.

\- Donc, nous en avons finis avec les question d'ordre financières mais il reste encore certains documents administratifs à remplir. Notamment, un acte de naissance avec le nom et la date de naissance de l'enfant et des papiers d'identité. Pour le reste, il s'agit de déclaration attestant que Monsieur Harland Salazar Serpentard est bien votre fils par le sang et la magie et non un descendant que vous auriez adopté. Il y a aussi des papiers pour la succession du titre de Lord Serpentard.

Salazar grimaça intérieurement à toute la paperasserie qui l'attendait.

\- Maintenant, sachez que sur votre arbre généalogique votre fils est apparu il y a quelques minutes. Il est donc déjà magiquement votre fils mais il ne l'est pas encore par le sang. C'est ce dernier point qu'il faut officialiser. Pour cela vous savez déjà qu'il vous faudra une potion d'adoption. Gringotts se permet de ne pas vous la fournir mais c'est avec plaisir que nous vous délivrons un papier attestant l'autorisation du brassage et de la détention de cette potion aujourd'hui considéré comme noire si produite pas un particulier et non contrôlée par le ministère.

Salazar haussa un sourcil face à la bêtise dite par son conseiller mais il comprenait bien que c'était la bêtise du Ministère en place. Ça, il l'avait compris en lisant les journaux.

\- Harry Potter est désormais, du moins magiquement, considéré comme n'ayant jamais existé. Quand vous aurez complété l'adoption, il n'existera plus non plus administrativement sauf pour un acte de naissance et un acte de mort datant du même jour. Personne ne pourra savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui puisque rien n'existera. Maintenant, concernant les rituel de recherches, voici les résultats.

Salazar prit l'enveloppe qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa veste. Il se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il y trouverait et ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée maintenant.

\- Sage décision, Lord Serpentard, approuva le gobelin. Maintenant, sachez que les mages gobelins ont pris la liberté de détruire tous les sorts se trouvant sur l'enfant. Absolument tous sauf votre sort de sommeil. Aucun ne fut désactivés.

\- Très bien, je m'en souviendrais au moment de la lecture du document.

Salazar rassembla les documents et se leva de sa chaise, tendant une main au gobelin.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous encore une fois, Maître Cesterces, le salua Salazar.

\- Plaisir partagé, Lord Serpentard. J'espère que la prochaine fois, j'aurais le plaisir de pouvoir négocier un peu plus avec vous.

Après avoir serré la main du sorcier, acte rare de la part de ces créatures, Cesterces contourna son bureau pour se retrouver devant l'enfant.

Celui-ci s'était caché derrière les jambes du Lord quand il vit la créature faire le tour du meuble. Maintenant, le gobelin était devant lui et le dépassait bien de deux têtes. Salazar le poussa doucement devant ses jambes quand la créature tendit la main vers l'enfant.

Imitant Salazar, Harland rendit la poignée et fut surpris de la douceur de la peau de la créature pourtant fripée. Un sourire plein de dents apparu sur le visage du conseiller bancaire quand l'enfant ne retourna pas derrière les jambes mais resta à côté de l'adulte.

Prenant la main de son fils, Salazar se dirigea vers la sortie, seulement retenu un instant par Maître Cesterce.

\- Pour compléter l'adoption, je recommande d'aller à l'étranger, dans un lieux hautement magique et fréquenté. Avec le Ministère de nos jours, nous ne savons jamais.

Prenant bien note de ces derniers mots, Salazar quitta la banque en tenant toujours l'enfant par la main.

Harry, nouvellement Harland, regarda Salazar avec de grand yeux. L'adulte n'allait pas le renvoyer chez les Dursley puisque maintenant, il portait son nom de famille et même son prénom. Sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait aussi donné un nouveau prénom.

\- Bien, une bonne chose de faite, commenta Salazar. Maintenant, nous allons te faire faire une garde robe complète. Viens.

Salazar descendit dans la rue, adaptant ses grandes foulées aux pas minuscules de son nouveau fils. Bientôt, ils partageraient le même sang.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Ce soir-là, lorsque Salazar pénétra dans sa maison, l'horloge comtoise dans l'entrée indiquait dix-neuf heure passée. Harry était une poupée de chiffons dans ses bras, complètement épuisé. Lui-même était fatigué, il ne s'était pas attendu à une journée aussi longue et chargée.

Le passage chez Madame Guipure ne devait être qu'une simple formalité mais il découvrit à ce moment-là que les codes vestimentaires informels avaient énormément changé depuis son passage chez le tailleur au siècle dernier. Il dut batailler fermement avec la vendeuse pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait comme vêtement pour son fils. Les habits demandés étaient encore en catalogue, faisant parti de la culture des sang-pur, mais même ces derniers n'habillaient leur enfant ainsi qu'occasionnellement. Grand bien leur fasse, il ferait ce qu'il voulait lui aussi et il suivrait les coutumes. Il prit cependant quelques articles plus moderne, sachant que Harry, n'ayant pas été élevé traditionnellement et encore moins à l'ancienne, pourrait bénéficier d'un certain confort. Par ailleurs, il leur fallait aussi de quoi se glisser dans le monde moldu.

L'arrêt suivant fut dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Salazar fut presque foudroyé sur place lorsqu'il vit ce à quoi ressemblait la rue. Il était le propriétaire d'un certain nombre des boutiques et l'actionnaire majoritaire d'une autre partie et il était consterné de l'état de délabrement avancé de ses biens financiers. Si les gobelins n'avaient rien dit, c'est que ses actions rapportaient toujours mais il devrait les contacter pour faire en sorte que la rue ne ressemble plus à un taudis à ciel ouvert.

Il alla chez l'apothicaire qu'il sermonna vertement pour la décrépitude du magasin. Au moins, les ingrédients qui lui furent proposés après cela étaient-ils de première qualité et d'une fraîcheur irréprochable. Il laissa au commerçant jusqu'à la nouvelle année pour redresser le tir sans quoi il ferait fermer la boutique sans scrupule.

Salazar s'arrêta à toutes les enseignes qu'il possédait, embarquant son fils dans sa croisade contre l'insalubrité de la rue. Il dut tout de même le porter après deux boutiques, l'enfant ne pouvant suivre son rythme et commençant à fatiguer. Étrangement, son potentiel à effrayer les tenanciers ne fit qu'augmenter avec cela.

Vers midi, il trouva un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les sustenter avant qu'il ne retourne incendier les commerçants avec son fils faisant la sieste sur son épaule.

Ses affaires terminées dans la rue commerçante, il sortit du côté moldu du Chaudron Baveur, un sort ne-me-remarque-pas sur lui et son fils qui ce mit à trotter joyeusement à côté de lui en lui tenant la main. Dans la rue, il n'hésita pas à légilimencer discrètement les premières personnes qu'il croisèrent, fouillant leur mémoire pour se mettre à jour sur les connaissances non-magique.

Si visuellement, en sortant du pub, il eut un grand choc en voyant l'aspect des routes, des bâtiments et des étranges véhicules circulant, il fut d'autant plus surpris quand il apprit que les moldu pouvaient voyager dans les airs et faire voler des avions. Sans parler qu'ils étaient même allés sur la lune et qu'ils étaient maintenant capable de voyager sur et sous l'eau de manière bien plus sécuritaire que pendant les derniers siècles.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment que cherchait Salazar, une garderie.

\- Harry, je vais devoir te laisser ici une heure ou deux.

Harry regarda Salazar avec méfiance et crainte. Il connaissait le service des garderie mais pourquoi son adulte voudrait-il l'y déposer aujourd'hui et maintenant ? Bien qu'il ne voulait pas douter de Salazar, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Reviendrait-il le chercher ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon enfant, je reviendrais pour toi le plus vite possible. Je dois aller faire des courses dans des lieux auxquels tu ne peux pas accéder à ton jeune âge. Quand je reviendrais, nous irons voir un marchand de jouet.

Harry fut déposé en garderie malgré ses réticences et ses larmes. Salazar l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit un câlin en lui remettant sa couverture bleue, sortie miraculeusement d'une de ses poches, avant de partir.

Une assistante maternelle l'approcha et tenta de lui offrir du réconfort mais il se blottit dans un coin, cachant son visage dans le tissu propre et doux qui sentait bon la poussière et le feu de cheminée.

Pourquoi Salazar l'avait-il laissé ici ? Oui, il avait dit ne pas pouvoir l'emmener là où il devait se rendre mais il aurait pu le ramener au manoir et l'y laisser. Ça ne lui faisait pas peur d'être laissé seul dans ce manoir, à la maison. Là où il savait de manière totalement sûr que Salazar reviendrait. Peut être est-ce que parce qu'il avait insisté pour que l'adulte le renomme ? Ou peut être parce que Salazar était fatigué de le porter et qu'il l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose lorsqu'il grondait froidement les commerçant pour leurs bêtises ? Même s'il avait dit qu'un jour tout cela lui appartiendrait. Il avait aussi posé beaucoup de question dernièrement, Salazar devait en avoir assez de devoir y répondre et de l'entendre. Il s'était aussi plaint de la cuisine de l'homme, ça ne devait pas lui avoir plus. Puis Salazar devait constamment s'occuper de lui, le laver, l'essuyer, l'habiller, lui faire à manger pour le nourrir, il devait même le nourrir lui-même quelque fois ! L'adulte devait en avoir plus marre de lu-

Harry ne pensa pas plus loin car quelque chose de lourd lui tomba de dessus. Il se débattit furieusement quand le poids se releva en reniflant. Il sortit son visage de sa couverture pour voir un enfant vêtu d'une jupe mauve sur des collants blancs et d'un pull rose. Une fille. Elle pleurait à chaude larme. Derrière elle se tenait trois garçons qui riaient fort en les pointant du doigt.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir que les assistantes maternelles étaient plus loin dans l'air de jeu, l'une animant un atelier de pâte à modeler tandis que sa collègue s'occupait d'un accident. Très vite, il prit la main de la fillette et il se dépêcha vers l'atelier de pâte à modeler se sachant à l'abri près d'un adulte.

\- Vous voulez participer les enfants ? demanda l'animatrice en se retournant puis en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La fillette ouvrit la bouche puis la referma quand les garçons qui l'avaient poussé sur Harry s'approchèrent.

\- Elle ose pas demander à participer, madame, répondit Harry en rougissant.

L'adulte le regarda, les yeux naviguant des deux enfants aux trois garçons qui s'étaient approchés.

\- Tu voudrais aussi venir ? Il reste deux places à la table.

Harry et la fillette se précipitèrent sur les chaises libres et se retrouvèrent avec un morceau de pâte dans les mains.

L'assistance maternelle laissa la surveillance du groupe à sa collègue puis partit en emmenant avec elle les trois garçons.

\- Merci, dit la fillette en attirant l'attention de Harry. Je suis Hermione.

Harry resta muet, ne sachant pas comment interagir avec un enfant de son âge sans que celui-ci ne veuille lui créer des ennuies.

La fillette se recroquevilla au manque de réponse de son sauveur. Elle avait pourtant pensé pouvoir s'en faire un ami. Elle tritura sa pâte, l'air malheureuse. En plus, les animatrices ne lui avaient donné que du vert, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que des plantes avec cette couleur.

Harry regarda la fillette, Hermione, jouer tristement avec son morceau de pâte verte. Il avait un morceau de pâte orange avec lequel il comptait faire un escargot une fois sa saucisse finie. Cependant, en posant ses yeux dessus, il se dit que c'était une grande saucisse, il pourrait la partager. Il en coupa la moité et la tandis à Hermione. Elle le regarda avec surprise, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, le miroir de celui du petit garçon. Harry fut surpris quand elle lui tendit la moitié de sa pâte verte.

Les deux enfants se mirent à jouet avec la pâte à modeler, s'échangeant des formes et se les montrant mutuellement. Harry fut très fière de la représentation de Slang qu'il fit. Il trouva le boudin mi-vert mi-orange très fidèle au familier de Salazar.

\- Ca existe pas les serpent comme ça, fit remarquer Hermione, un air savant sur le visage.

\- Si et elle s'appelle Slang. Elle est un jiraco... jiroa... jacaco... je sais plus ! Mais elle vient du brésil ! contrat Harry.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu as déjà été au Brésil ? Tu l'as lu où ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à être bombardé de question.

\- C'est … mon père que me l'a dit, hésita-t-il.

\- Ton papa ?! Il voyage ? Il fait quoi ? Chercheur ? Et ta maman, elle fait quoi ? Et puis tu t'appelles comment d'abord ?

Harry se fit ensevelir de questions, ne trouvant pas le temps de répondre avant que la prochaine ne soit posée.

\- Heu... Tu poses trop de question, répondit-il intimidé.

La fillette pris un air effarouchée.

\- Il est important de savoir ! dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

\- Je vous l'accorde, jeune demoiselle, la connaissance c'est le pouvoir. Mais le savoir c'est comme la confiture, moins en sait, plus on l'étale.

Les deux enfants sautèrent sur place et se retournèrent pour faire face à la voix. Hermione fut muette lorsqu'elle vit l'homme derrière elle, il était blanc comme un fantôme et immensément grand. Le petit garçon à ses côtés fit un bruit ravi puis il se précipita dans les jambes de l'homme.

Harry fut aux anges lorsqu'il vit Salazar et que l'adulte le ramassa quand il se précipita vers lui.

\- Tu es revenu ! Regarde, j'ai fait Slang ! babilla l'enfant, tout joyeux.

Hermione retroussa le nez.

\- Il existe pas ce serpent !

\- Bien sûr que si, contrat Harry. Hein, qu'il existe ? Même qu'il vient d'une île du Brésil, dit Harry en regardant Salazar pour son approbation.

\- Oui, c'est un Jararaca-Ilhoa, présent exclusivement sur l'île Queimada Grande au Brésil.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, avide de plus de connaissance mais déjà l'adulte tout blanc s'éloignait vers les vestiaires avec l'enfant lui faisant signe depuis les épaule de son père.

La fillette se mordilla les lèvres, incertaine de ses actions. Mais elle ne douta pas longtemps avant de courir à l'extrémité de l'air de jeux.

\- Je connais toujours pas ton nom !

L'enfant se retourna depuis la porte d'entrée et lui sourit brillamment.

\- Harland Serpentard.

La seconde suivante, il était parti.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

\- Tu es revenu, dit Harry pour la troisième fois, alors que Salazar lui tenait la main et qu'il marchait dans la rue. Tu es revenu.

Salazar baissa les yeux, regardant attentivement son enfant. Harry le regardait avec de grand yeux stupéfait, ayant du mal à croire que Salazar serait revenu pour lui. L'adulte soupira discrètement alors qu'il se penchait pour porter l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que je suis revenu. Je te l'ai promis et je ne manque jamais à mes promesse, mon enfant, assura Salazar. Je t'ai aussi promis que nous irions chez un marchand de jouet après et c'est ce que nous allons faire maintenant, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça et Salazar les dirigea vers leur destination, Big Ben sonnant six heure du soir un peu plus loin.

Dans le magasin de jouet, Harry resta fermement agrippé aux jambes de Salazar, se cachant même derrière lorsque un vendeur vint les voir.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Certainement. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le rayon de jouet du fabriquant La Grande Ourse ?

L'employé les emmena à l'arrière de l'enseigne, les faisant entrer dans ce qui aurait dû être l'arrière boutique ou l'espace de stockage du magasin. Harry découvrit à la place un lieu étrange, remplie de jouets volant et sautant tous seuls. Il passa à côté d'un jeu de l'oie, les pions étant de petites oies colorés se pourchassant. Plus loin, il vit un set du nain jaune, avec un nain de couleur jaune qui tirait la langue à des petits cheveux furieux qui galopaient sur leur plateau de jeux.

Salazar le tira de cette scène pour le faire avancer plus loin. Harry sursauta lorsque plusieurs blocs tombèrent puis reformèrent une tour avant de tomber à nouveau. Ils passèrent devant des poupons qui dormaient tranquillement dans des couffins garnis de nœuds, plus loin des poupée ce coiffaient en tentant d'attirer les figurines de chevalier en plein tournois.

\- Nous y voici, dit le vendeur à l'entrée d'un rayon plus calme. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non merci. Nous pourrons nous en sortir à partir de maintenant.

\- Bien, bonne visite.

L'employé parti, Salazar entraîna Harry dans le rayon. Les étagèrent ne contenaient rien qu'il n'avait pas vu sur le chemin et ici, les jouets ne bougeaient pas. Il regarda curieusement mais ne s'approcha de rien, restant accroché à son adulte.

\- Tu peux t'approcher, regarder, toucher et chercher, tu sais, dit Salazar en guise d'encouragement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry resserra sa prise sur la jambe de Salazar et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Harry aimait beaucoup l'idée d'avoir un jouet mais il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'en avoir un. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de choisir un jouet ou même de regarder dans le rayon des jouets. Il savait bien que Salazar ne lui crierait pas dessus pour s'approcher des jouets mais il craignait que sa tante ou son oncle ne surgissent derrière lui. Après tout, ils devaient souvent aller dans ce genre de magasin vu le nombre de jouet que recevait Dudley par semaine. Pourtant, Harry avait très envie d'explorer maintenant qu'il était ici, les formes et les couleurs l'intriguaient.

Salazar prit l'enfant par les mains et le conduisit vers les étagères, s'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'enfant qui se réfugia près de son torse.

\- N'ais pas peur, nous sommes là pour toi. Tu ne seras pas disputé pour t'approcher des jouets. Regarde celui-là, qu'en penses-tu ?

Salazar sortit de l'étagère un petit cheval de bois blanc et articulé. Doucement, il mit le jouet entre les mains de l'enfant qui le regarda avec émerveillement. Avec beaucoup de précaution, Harry commença à le manipuler. Il caressa le bois et retourna le cheval dans tous les sens.

\- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il incertain en regardant Salazar.

\- Seulement si tu le veux.

Un sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres de l'enfant à la grande joie de Salazar. Lentement, il incita l'enfant à regarder dans le rayon pour d'autres jouets. Lorsque vint le moment de passer à la caisse de l'autre côté de la boutique, Harry s'en voulait d'avoir choisi tous ces jouets, même Dudley n'en recevait pas tant. Pourtant, alors que le vendeur s'occupait de rétrécir les jouets pour les mettre dans un paquet et que Salazar attendait pour payer, un livre près de la caisse attira son attention. Il ne savait pas encore lire mais il reconnaissait le personnages sur la couverture.

Harry s'avança, son mouvement attirant immédiatement le regard de Salazar. Il se mit devant le livre, hésitant. Peut être pourrait-il demander quelque chose en plus ? Il aimait tellement ce personnage. Mais Salazar lui avait offert tellement de jouet, un livre serait de trop. La musique accompagnant le personnage que Harry découvrit à l'école pendant une séance de dessin animé, lui revint en tête.

Salazar s'approcha d'Harry, remarquant que l'enfant regardait avec envie le livre devant lui. La couverture disait « Petit Ours Brun fait son lit », montrant un ourson faisant son lit. Il tandis l'oreille lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre quelque chose. Il comprit que l'enfant marmonnait quelque chose. Il s'accroupit à nouveau à sa auteur, entendant parfaitement cette fois ce que l'enfant disait. Il fut surpris de l'entendre chanter.

\- Petit, Petit Ours Brun, c'est un gentil galopin, coquin, malin, malin, coquin, Petit Ours Brun. Il aime bien sa maman, son papa aussi. Il aime bien son papa, sa maman aussi. Petit, Petit Ours Brun, c'est un gentil galopin...

Salazar entendit la voix de l'enfant diminuer puis disparaître quand ce dernier réalisa qu'il était écouté. Salazar lui sourit gentiment.

\- Viens, nous allons passer en caisse.

Harry lui donna sa main et le suivit sans jamais demander le livre ou dire quoi que ce soit à son propos. Salazar aurait aimé que l'enfant le lui demande.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

De retour, Salazar posa Harry sur le canapé au fond de la salle à manger ainsi que les paquets aux pieds du canapé. Il aida l'enfant à enlever sa mante et ses chaussures alors que lui-même était encore tout habillé. Harry se pencha contre l'accoudoir dans l'intention de s'endormir mais Salazar l'interpella.

\- Harry, avant que tu ne t'endormes, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Napy !

Harry sursauta et fila dans les bras de Salazar lorsque qu'une créature apparut soudainement à côté du canapé. Elle avait une grosse tête ronde avec deux grandes ailes de chauve-sourie pour oreilles. Ces yeux globuleux, regardèrent avec horreur la scène devant eux.

\- Napy est très désolée. Napy ne voulait pas effrayer le Petit Maître, Maître Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Napy. J'aurais dû le prévenir. Harry, j'aimerais que tu rencontre Napy, notre elfe de maison. Elle s'occupera de l'entretient du manoir.

Harry regarda la créature, l'elfe de maison, de plus près. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une taie d'oreiller avec le blason de Serpentard dessus. Ça expliquait pourquoi la taie était verte.

\- Pourquoi elle porte une taie d'oreiller ?

\- Parce que les elfes de maison ne portent pas de vêtements comme nous, être humain. Pour un elfe, porter un vêtement est une grande honte, car cela veut dire que la personne pour qui il travaillait l'a chassé et ne veux plus d'eux.

\- Donc Napy ne doit pas s'habiller ?

\- Non et tu ne dois pas lui donner de vêtement non plus car lui en donner veut dire que tu ne veux plus de ses services. Compris ?

\- Mais si c'est Napy qui en demande ? demanda Harry avec souci.

Sa tante l'avait déjà privé de vêtement une fois, le laissant nu dans son placard toute une nuit froide d'hiver. Il avait sali les habits en faisant le ménage et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été lavé qu'ils empestaient l'air ambiant. Sa tante l'avait fait déshabiller pour tout laver. Il les avait récupéré le matin, encore humide de la machine.

Salazar fronça les sourcil, attrapant les pensées volantes que son fils projetait toujours sans le savoir.

\- Napy ne demandera pas de vêtement. Tu peux lui demander.

Harry posa tête sur l'épaule de Salazar alors qu'il se tournait vers l'elfe. Cependant il ne dit rien, ce contentant de la regarder de son regard fatigué, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

\- Napy a fait les courses et acheté ce que le Maître Serpentard a demandé, déclara l'elfe quand l'enfant ferma les yeux.

\- Bien, Napy. Prépare un bouillon et une compote pour Harry. Je mangerais plus tard.

\- Bien Maître.

L'elfe disparut, emportant les paquets avec elle.

Salazar, alla dans le couloir, se déchaussant en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras et enleva son manteau et sa veste sans jamais poser Harry. Il monta pour changer Harry en tenue de nuit et le débarbouiller de la journée. Il manipula l'enfant doucement alors qu'il était aussi solide qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Salazar nourrit un enfant réticent qui ne voulait que dormir et non manger. L'adulte ne voulut rien savoir, il ne laisserait pas Harry se coucher le ventre vide. Sa constitution ne le permettait pas et dormir le ventre vide donnait des cauchemars.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Lorsque Salazar eut couché son fils, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussé et se rendit dans sa bibliothèque. Là, il s'assit derrière son bureau et convoqua la lettre contenant les résultats de l'examen de recherche effectué par le gobelins. Il regarda la lettre attentivement, la soupesant dans sa main. Elle n'était pas plus lourde ou plus épaisse qu'une lettre de cette ordre ne devait l'être. Il plissa les yeux de suspicion.

Il décacheta la lettre d'un doigt habile et élégant.

« _Résultat de l'examen de recherche de magie étrangère effectué le 14 octobre 1984 à_ _9_ _h37 sur le sujet administratif Harry James Potter / le sujet magique Harland Salazar Serpantard :_

 _-_ _nécromancie_ _, branche horcruxe, par Tom Elvis Jedusor_ _(actif)_ _;_

 _-_ _contrôle mentale,_ _branche_ _possession, par_ _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ _(passif)_ _;_

 _\- répulsif anti-sorcier par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _(actif)_ _;_

 _\- léger Ne-me-remarque-pas par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _(actif)_ _;_

 _\- Magie du sang,_ _branche_ _barrière familliale, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _(acitf)_ _;_

 _\- Magie du sang,_ _branche contrainte, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledor_ _e_ _(actif)_ _;_

 _\- Bloque_ _s_ _magique_ _,_ _type_ _sensu, Tom Elvis Jedusor_ _(actif)_ _; type restreinte, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ _(passif)_

 _\- Sortilège, catégorie sommeil, Salazar Balthaz_ _ar Serpentard (actif)_ _._ »

Lentement, Salazar posa la lettre devant lui et soupira lourdement en ce massant le front.

Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le dernier descendant qu'il avait renié soit si loin dans sa folie qu'il crée un horcruxe. Il ne pensait même pas à ce Dumbledore, complètement inconscient. Des bloques magique sur un enfant, était pour lui du jamais vu. Surtout qu'il s'agissait une punition pour les criminels à son époque.

En soupirant encore une fois, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute de faire disparaître la branche aliénée de son sang. Pour Dumbledore, il devrait pouvoir le garder en laisse à eux quatre.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Le lendemain trouva Harry fatigué et faible de sa sortie de la vieille mais de bonne humeur.

Assis dans son lit, l'enfant regarda prudemment dans la pièce qui était devenue sa chambre depuis son arrivée. Le feu mourait lentement dans l'âtre à sa gauche et lorsqu'il vérifia derrière ses rideaux, le ciel était à peine gris. Silencieusement, il repoussa ses draps et enfila ses pantoufles. Il voulait sortir de la chambre mais changea d'avis lorsqu'il avisa les sacs de jouets posés sagement à côté de la porte.

Il s'arrêta, les regardant suspicieusement et avec envie. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment et commença à se rapprocher très lentement des sacs, comme s'ils allaient le mordre. Il hésita avant de plonger un bras tremblant dans le premier sachet de papier. Les yeux fermés, il retira un jouet qu'il regarda d'un œil apeuré. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, et ne détectant pas de menaces immédiates, il prit le jouet à deux mains en laissant fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Harry partit furtivement s'asseoir sur le tapis devant la cheminée. A la lumière du feu mourant, il identifia une figurine d'un homme brun comme étant le roi Arthur.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar se leva, le soleil encore bas dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'il eut fini ses ablutions et qu'il se fut habillé, il sortit de sa chambre discrètement, ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant. En passant devant la chambre de Harry, il cru entendre un bruit. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille attentivement.

\- Je suis Arthur, roi de Grande-Bretagne et je vous sauverais du méchant dragon pompon !

Salazar souleva un sourcil de surprise. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et resta à l'entrée de celle-ci pour voir Harry, qui ne le remarqua pas, jouer avec une figurine de bois articulée. Le jouet faisait face à l'un des pompons qui s'était décousu du fauteuil crapaud.

Une bataille épique entre un pompon dragon vert moutarde et une effigie de bois du roi Arthur débuta.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry envoya rouler le pompon au loin, Arthur victorieux dans ses mains.

Le pompon roula vers lui, le surprenant. Il releva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Salazar. Un instant l'enfant perdit son sourire, s'attendant à être réprimandé pour le bruit, pour avoir joué, pris un jouet des sacs ou s'être levé sans attendre Salazar. Mais le sourire de l'adulte le détendit aussi vite qu'il s'inquiéta.

Harry se leva et avança vers l'adulte qui se baissa pour l'embrasser une fois qu'il fut assez proche et qu'il tendit sa joue à l'homme.

\- Bonjour Harland, dit Salazar sa voix rocailleuse de la nuit.

\- Bonjour P-Salazar, fourcha Harry.

Salazar embrassa encore une fois son fils avant de le conduire au pot de chambre, il ne voulait pas d'un accident de bon matin. Harry fit ce que voulait Salazar, sa vessie se faisant connaître après la longue nuit de sommeil et le temps de jeu.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine, y rencontrant Napy lustrant les casseroles.

Harry se cacha derrière les jambes de Salazar, pas très sûr de savoir comment se comporter avec l'elfe. Elle lui faisait penser à lui en faisant tout le ménage.

L'enfant fut soulevé et déposé dans une chaise de la table centrale. Ayant ainsi une vue sur l'ensemble de la cuisine, il vit l'elfe s'éclipser par la porte de la salle à manger, laissant une batterie de casseroles reluisantes. Salazar allait à droite et à gauche, prenant l'une des casseroles fraîchement lustrée, un fouet ici, une spatule là.

\- Que voudrais-tu pour le petit-déjeuner, mon enfant ?

Harry regarda Salazar, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Pas du gruau à la pomme ?

L'adulte lui sourit, rigolant gentiment à sa remarque.

\- Non, pas de gruau, nous sommes d'accord. Veux-tu quelque chose de salée ou de sucrée ?

Harry s'horrifia à l'idée de manger quoi que ce soit de salé. Salazar remarqua sa grimace et commença à travailler sur un repas sucré.

Intrigué, Harry regarda l'adulte mettre du lait à chauffer, écraser une banane qu'il ajouta au lait. Il mélangeant le tout puis retira la casseroles lorsque le lait entra en ébullition. Il la déposa sur un dessous de plat et y incorpora des céréales, des fruits sec et servi une portion à Harry.

Harry regarda le mélange étrange puis Salazar qui mangeait déjà son bol. Il suivit son exemple et goûta la nouveauté. L'enfant fut très étonné de ce qu'il mangea.

\- Ch'est bon !

Salazar le regarda légèrement de travers, en même temps qu'il finissait sa boucher avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, petit.

Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, les yeux apeurés.

\- Merci pour le compliment, se radoucit Salazar en souriant. Finis de manger.

Harry tritura plus qu'il ne mangea son petit-déjeuner. Il baladait sa cuillère dans le bol et lorsqu'il en avait fait le tour, il prenait une petite pincée qu'il avalait difficilement.

Toujours, il devait faire quelque chose de travers. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter correctement juste une fois ? Il devait toujours faire quelque chose de mal. Salazar aurait dû le punir depuis le temps. Pourquoi était-il si gentil quand lui était si ing-... était un mons-... n'était pas un gentil petit garçon ? Il lui avait même acheté pleins de jouets et lui, il n'était même pas capable d'être sage.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar vit l'enfant se recroqueviller et devenir de plus en plus sombre après qu'il l'ait repris sur ses manières.

Suivant les pensées de son enfant, Salazar finit son bol qu'il mit dans l'évier. Il revint à la table pour prendre Harry sur ses genoux, lui retirant la cuillère des mains et la reposant dans le bol.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, mon enfant, dit Salazar en le regardant dans les yeux. Pas le moins du monde. Il est normal à ton âge de parler la bouche pleine et qu'un adulte te dise qu'il ne faut pas le faire. Il n'y a rien à s'inquiéter. D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête, reniflant doucement. Salazar lui tendit un mouchoir.

\- Maintenant, mange ton bol pour que nous puissions nous occuper de ce que je nous ai prévu. Aller, l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry reprit timidement sa cuillère et mangea le contenu du bol.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry fut emmené ce débarbouiller et s'habiller. Bien qu'il ait encore le moral un peu bas, pouvoir enfiler des vêtements neufs et fait rien que pour lui, le fit sourire de plaisir, même s'ils s'avéraient être une robe et ce que Salazar appelait une pantalette.

\- Pourquoi tu m'habilles comme une fille ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne t'habilles pas comme une fille. Je te vêts comme les enfants devraient être vêtus dans la noblesse sorcière anglaise. Les mœurs sorcières sont celles des moldus au XIXe siècle. Les enfants de leur naissance à leur dix ans, qu'ils soient filles ou garçons, sont vêtus de la même façon : en robe. Dans ton cas, comme tu n'as pas été élevé ainsi et que tu es maintenant mon enfant, je te permet de porter une pantalette.

Harry regarda la robe jaune pale et lorsqu'il la souleva, il vit la pantelette blanche, avec des chaussettes en laine verte. Bien qu'il n'ait pas un sens aiguë de la mode, il trouva les deux couleurs discordantes. Salazar aimait d'étranges associations de couleur avait pu remarquer Harry, surtout lorsque l'adulte ne jurait pas que par le vert.

Harry était sagement assis sur son lit, attendant le retour de Salazar, ce demandant ce que pouvait bien être aller chercher l'adulte. S'il devait ce fier aux bruits, il dirait que Salazar était allé dans une pièce de l'étage, celle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de visiter. Après tout, si l'adulte devait chercher quelque chose, ce ne serait pas dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de Harry qui était vide, froide et poussiéreuse.

Salazar revint avec une boite de couture. Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais il était déçu.

L'adulte vint prendre place à ses côtés. Il ouvrit la boite et l'intérieur révéla plein de petits meubles comme ceux pour une maison de poupée.

\- Nous allons te choisir des meubles pour ta chambre. Tu peux aussi te choisir un autre lit et une autre penderie, si tu désir changer ceux déjà en place ou que tu en trouves d'autres qui te plairaient plus.

Harry regarda Salazar saisir un petit meuble qui s'avéra être une commode brune. Il secoua la tête, il n'aimait ni la couleur ni le meuble.

En fin de matinée, la chambre de Harry était meublée avec un long et bas coffre placé sous les fenêtres à droite et sur lequel il pourrait s'asseoir. A droite de la porte, il y avait maintenant une petite bibliothèque et un secrétaire. A gauche de la porte, Salazar avait pris la décision de changer la penderie de son fils, la précédente étant trop petite à son goût. A gauche, la cheminée remplissait déjà le milieu du mur et il laissa le tapis et le fauteuil qu'il avait mis en place quelques jours plus tôt.

A droite de la tête de lit, il demanda à Harry de choisi un meuble de toilette, sur lequel sera rangé son service de toilette et à l'intérieur son linge. Harry choisi un meuble long dont le revêtement en pierre était creusé pour former un bassin. Salazar avait peur qu'il ne renverse par mégarde le bassin en porcelaine. Le meuble placé sous la fenêtre était trop haut pour lui mais Salazar sortit un marche-pied de la boite.

\- Avec le marche-pied, tu pourras monter à la bonne hauteur mais tu ne t'en serviras seulement et uniquement que si je suis là pour te surveiller, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes par inadvertance.

Le marche-pied était après tous haut de trois marches.

Harry ne voulu pas changer le lit, l'ancien meuble imposant en bois lui convenant parfaitement. Salazar fit ajouter au pied de celui-ci un autre coffre, plus grand que celui les fenêtres pour y ranger les jouets.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar sourit à lui-même, Harry avait accepté sans broncher qu'ils meublent sa chambre. L'enfant avait même demandé s'il pouvait faire en sorte que les meubles soient de la même couleur que ceux de sa chambre, noir. Il était aussi étonné, car il réalisa que l'enfant n'était pas venu une seule fois dans sa chambre bien qu'il ait visité la maison par lui-même ou en visite guidé par lui.

Il oublia bien vite ses pensées lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry, qui revenait de l'arrière cuisine pour prendre les patates du déjeuner, était suivi par un chat. Et pas n'importe quel chat, mais celui de son frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! L'affreuse boule de poil avait la mauvaise habitude de se prélasser devant ses cheminées et d'y laisser une quantité de poils astronomique.

\- P-Salazar, regarde ! Y avait le chat qui est rentré par la fenêtre ouverte par Napy.

Salazar n'avait pas besoin de l'enfant pour voir le chat.

\- J'ai vu, Harry. Cette... boule de poil se prénomme Charentaise, répondit Salazar avec un soupçon de dédain qu'il espérait bien caché.

\- Charente-aise ? Pourquoi tu lui as donné un prénom si bizarre ? s'étonna Harry avant de se taire, choqué par sa propre réflexion.

\- C'est le chat de mon frère et il a des goûts douteux, que ce soit pour les noms ou tous autres choses. Quelle idée de faire une cuisine en rouge. De toute façon, il a mauvais goût, ne t'en préoccupe pas. Maintenant viens ici avec les pommes de terres et laisse le chat vaquer.

Harry obéit.

Après le repas, Salazar entreprit d'évaluer les connaissances de l'enfant.

Il incendia Charentaise des yeux lorsqu'il vit le chat et tous ses poils sur son merveilleux tapis oriental mauve dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoitun'aimespaslechat ? couina Harry, posant la question à toute vitesse.

Salazar le regarda, soulevant un sourcil.

\- Tu peux poser des questions, tu sais que je ne te disputerais pas pour cela. Alors répètes ta question sans faute et à haute et intelligible voix.

\- Pourquoi... tu n'aimes pas le chat ?

\- Lorsque tu poses une question, tu inverses le verbe et le sujet et tu montes ton intonation à la fin de la phrase : pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas le chat ? Encore un fois Harland, encouragea Salazar.

\- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas le chat ?

\- Car Charentaise perd beaucoup de poils et que j'en retrouve partout lorsqu'il vient. En plus, il aime faire ses griffes sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, expliqua Salazar en montrant le vieux canapé rouge mutilé à certains endroits. Je n'ai pas grande autorité sur le chat de mon frère.

\- Il est loin... Est-il loin ton frère ?

\- Il habite à un peu plus de quatre kilomètre d'ici, dans son domaine et son manoir.

\- Ici, c'est où ?

\- Nous sommes dans le Domaine Serpentard dans le Norfolk en Eastanglia, à environs une trentaine de kilomètre de Norwich, dit Salazar après avoir convoqué une carte et montrant les lieux à Harry.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- Il est juste là, indiqua Salazar en montrant un point juste à côté de celui du domaine Serpentard. Je répondrais à d'autre question plus tard. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir où tu en es à l'école. Pour cela je vais te poser quelques questions, d'accords ?

Salazar vit les yeux de Harry s'élargirent de peur.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry paniqua intérieurement. Salazar voulait évaluer ses connaissances mais il n'avait rien appris pendant le mois où les Dursley l'avait envoyé à l'école avec Dudley. Il avait fait très attention de ne rien apprendre pour ne jamais être meilleur que son cousin. Après la première semaine de cours, oncle Vernon lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait jamais être meilleur que leur Dudley, son dos s'en souvenait encore.

\- Tout vas bien, Harland, l'apaisa Salazar. Je ne vais pas te disputer parce que tu sais ou ne sais pas quelque chose. Je veux juste savoir où en son tes connaissances pour pouvoir t'enseigner ce que tu ne sais pas encore. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, pas très sûr de vouloir faire ce que Salazar voulait de lui cette après-midi. Assit à côté de l'adulte au bureau, il lui fut présenté un livre ouvert sur une page.

\- Ce sont les lettres de l'alphabet, dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Peux-tu me dire lesquels tu connais ?

Harry appela les six premières lettres et la dernière.

\- Est-ce que tu en connais d'autres sans pouvoir me les montrer ?

\- H et X.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Une partie de l'après-midi passe ainsi jusqu'à ce que Salazar sente Harry s'appuyer contre lui. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit l'enfant qui s'était endormit contre son flan.

\- J'aurai dû lui faire faire une sieste plutôt que de l'évaluer, se réprimanda Salazar.

Il porta l'enfant jusque dans son lit, le mettant en chemise de nuit avant de le couvrir.

Il descendit jusque dans le sous-sol du manoir, voulant voir ce que Napy avait accomplie en presque une journée de service. Il fut agréablement surpris par la grande pièce de droite, celle sous la bibliothèque et la buanderie, qui ne suintait plus d'humidité. Même la mousse avait disparu des murs. Le sol de pierres grossières de glissait plus et ne laissait plus l'eau remonter. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire de cette espace à nouveau salubre.

Le couloir à gauche des escaliers, lui aussi à nouveau salubre se trouvait agrémenté de lumière. Salazar regarda, surpris, les lampes magique depuis longtemps hors-service, car il n'avait jamais prit la peine de les recharger ou de les réparer, à nouveau fonctionnelles.

Il ouvrit la porte à sa droite et trouva sa salle d'arme rangée et propre, les lames lustrées. Bon sang ! Même son armure qu'il avait laissé moisir depuis presque neuf cents ans trônait comme une relique polie. Avec le casque sur le mannequin. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir perdu aux cours des siècles. Il tourna dans la pièce, appréciant de voir son bouclier rond suspendu à côté de sa hache et de son marteau. Il ricana lorsqu'il vit même le casque de cérémonie à corne rangé sagement avec les vêtements en peaux et en cuir.

Napy avait fait un excellent travail avec sa salle d'arme mais il lui faudrait revoir le rangement lui-même, surtout s'il voulait faire deux pièces à l'intérieur, une salle d'arme plus petite et une autre, scellée, pour vider la pièce à l'étage et éviter tous risques avec Harry.

La porte en face était celle de son laboratoire, rangée comme toujours. C'était bien la seule pièce qu'il avait toujours maintenue parfaitement rangée et parfaitement propre. D'un autre côté, c'était ici qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à travailler. La pièce sur sa droite était un laboratoire de potion et sur sa gauche, un grand espace permettant de travailler sur la magie. Le mur face à la porte avait une cheminée au milieu. La seule pièce au sous-sol à en avoir une d'ailleurs. Il devrait peut être changer cela et en installer une seconde dans la grande salle.

Il avait fait un bon choix en achetant Napy la veille. La petite elfe était discrète et n'avait pas une peur innée de ses maîtres comme la grande majorité des elfes. Elle avait parfaitement exécuté ses ordres, s'occupant exclusivement du ménage et du rangement comme demandé. Peut être pourrait-il lui demander de s'occuper du jardin ? Du moins ce qui en restait, c'était à dire pas grand chose.

Salazar remonta, regarda l'horloge comtoise dans l'entrée et décida qu'il avait le temps de préparer un goûter avant de réveiller Harry.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry s'étira, le sommeil le quittant graduellement. Il s'assit, étonné de constater qu'il était en pyjama et dans son lit. Il repéra ses habits posés soigneusement sur l'affreux fauteuil de Salazar.

Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison, seul le crépitement de sa cheminée lui parvenait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, tout était calme et silencieux dans ce manoir. Devait-il se lever et s'habiller tout seul ou appeler Salazar ? L'attendre peut être ?

Harry se leva et contempla sa chemise de nuit. Qu'il s'habille où reste qu'il comme il est, il serait toujours habiller comme une fille. Non, pas comme une fille mais étrangement, c'était certain.

Harry délaissa ses questions vestimentaires et s'intéressa plutôt au coffre à jouet qu'il ouvrit doucement, regardant par-dessus son épaules pour vérifier toutes menaces. Assimilant lentement qu'il avait le droit d'avoir des jouets et de s'en servir, il chercha dans le coffre un jouet au hasard. Cette fois, il en sortit un étrange jeu de bois rond et bosselé. Il posa le jouet à terre et tira sur la tige de fer qui en dépassait.

Toute la structure tomba.

Harry s'horrifia car le jouet avait fait beaucoup de bruit en éclatant, surtout dans cette maison silencieuse, et en plus il avait cassé un jouet tout neuf que Salazar lui avait acheté. Il se pencha sur les différents morceaux de bois, cherchant à réparer sa bêtise.

C'est ainsi que Salazar le trouva vers seize heure, planant au-dessus d'une structure de bois presque fini. Il ne manquait que la tige de métal que Harry n'arrivait pas à enfoncer.

Harry fixa Salazar quand celui-ci entra dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Pourquoi le serais-tu ? questionna Salazar en aidant Harry à enfoncer la tige.

\- Pour avoir cassé le jouet..., dit Harry, malheureux.

\- Oh.

Salazar reposa le jouet en bois et en retira à nouveau la tige, détruisant l'objet. Harry regarda, surpris.

\- C'est un casse-tête inspiré des casses-têtes chinois. C'est normal que la structure de brise si la tige est retirée. Maintenant, nous allons t'habiller puis nous prendrons un goûter. Que penses-tu d'un riz au lait maison ?

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Un matin, Salazar présenta à Harry une première cuillère, sachant parfaitement que l'enfant recracherait son contenu à l'instant même où ses papilles seraient touchées par l'huile. L'enfant l'étonna encore une fois, avalant la cuillerée amer.

Salazar présenta ensuite une autre cuillère à Harry, cette fois-ci rempli d'autre chose. Salazar regarda l'enfant hésiter, ayant encore en bouche le goût affreux de l'huile de foie de morue.

Fermant les yeux, Harry appât la seconde cuillère. Il rouvrit ses yeux, surpris du goût incroyablement sucré et acide.

\- La première cuillère était de l'huile de foie de morue et la seconde cuillère était de la gelée royale. Tu en prendras une de chaque tous les matins jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il en soit autrement. Maintenant, tu peux prendre ton petit-déjeuner, dit Salazar en déposant un bol devant l'enfant qui s'empressa de rincer sa bouche avec sa nourriture. Moins vite, enfant, tu vas te rendre malade ainsi.

Dans la matinée, Salazar continua d'évaluer les connaissances de l'enfant, ajustant cette fois ses testes à ce qu'il avait appris au fil du temps, à savoir qu'on apprenait aux enfants à lire, à écrire et à compter au CP. Soit l'année de leur six ans dans la majorité des cas.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Un soir, Salazar travaillait à son bureau, Harry couché depuis deux bonnes heures et Napy ayant fini sa journée, lorsqu'un sort l'alerta qu'une personne essayait de venir chez lui par cheminette.

Il se leva, baguette en main, la pointant droit sur la cheminée du bureau lorsque celle-ci laissa passer un appel.

\- SALAZAR ! COMMENT OSES-TU ASSASSINER DES MOLDUS SANS DEF-

Salazar jeta sur son interlocuteur un charme de silence, ne voulant pas subir son volume sonore et encore moins réveiller Harry. La voix sembla remarquer qu'elle n'était plus audible.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, non je n'ai assassiné personne. Ensuite, je vais lever le sort de silence, seulement et uniquement si tu gardes ta voix à un volume raisonnable, je n'ai pas envie que tu me le réveilles, compris ?

S'assurant de la coopération de l'autre, Salazar leva le sort.

\- Maintenant, que me veux-tu, Godric ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu assassiné ces moldus ?

\- Je n'ai tué personne, encore moins des moldus depuis plus de six cents ans et mes dernières victimes étaient sur le point de m'immoler joyeusement.

\- Salazar, ne me mens pas. L'homme que j'ai retrouvé noyé dans les marais avait des traces de ta signature magique sur lui.

\- Je sais puisque c'est moi qui l'ai déposé dans nos marais, vivant. S'il s'est noyé, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Mais pourquoi m'accuser de plusieurs morts ?

\- Tu as fait un tour à Londre récemment et, étrangement, plusieurs moldus sont devenus fous avant de mettre fin à leur jour dans un hospice.

\- Un hôpital, mon cher Grodric, un hôpital.

Les yeux de Godric Gryffondor se plissèrent à l'aveu implicite du sorcier en vert et argent.

\- Que trafiques-tu ?

\- Rien d'inquiétant, tu as ma parole.

\- Tu nous sèmes des indices aux quatre vents, un invité malade dont tu t'occupes nous a rapporté Rowena. Puis toi qui me menace pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un. Une personne pour qui tu as apparemment cherché des informations dans les journaux archivés de Rowena, une personne pour qui tu as légilimencé à mort et sans remords trois moldus pour des informations et un autre que tu n'as pas hésité à donner en pâture à nos marais. Vraiment, mon frère, que trames-tu ?

\- Si tu dois avoir un dernier indice, mon frère si perdu, je travail sur ma lignée.

\- L'autre Couillon des Ténèbres ?! s'écria Grodic, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

\- Il est déchu de mon arbre généalogique depuis longtemps, renifla Salazar un air de dégoût peint sur le visage. En parlant d'arbre généalogique, tu sais que ma tapisserie n'est toujours pas à jour après tous ses siècles ?

\- Aucune importance, je ne te donnerais pas un seul de mes cheveux pour ton bout de chiffon miteux, s'hérissa Godric. Bien, je te fais confiance mais ma patience et celle de nos charmantes amies n'est pas éternelle, Salazar. Si une autre personne devait mourir de tes manigances...

Le feu mourut en même temps que Godric interrompit son appel.

Salazar se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, qui tout à coup lui parut froide. Il regarda sa tapisserie, sa création personnelle qu'il devait mutiler pour renier une personne. Il soupira lourdement, jamais il n'arriverait à la compléter.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry trouvait Salazar étrange aujourd'hui, comme s'il était triste. Pourtant, il était un petit garçon sage qui faisait tous ce que l'adulte lui demandait, alors ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Du moins, il l'espérait.

L'enfant regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le marais s'était couvert d'une fine couche de neige durant la nuit. Harry aimait la neige, il trouvait son immense manteau blanc magique et sa venue le remplissait de joie. Il aimerait que Salazar partage son bonheur.

Il descendit les escaliers silencieusement, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte du bureau-bibliothèque. Il regarda sur la gauche, Salazar était assis à son bureau, regardant pensivement à travers les fenêtres, sa main qui tenait une plume immobile sur le parchemin.

\- Salazar ?

L'adulte se tourna vers lui, lui faisant signe de venir près de lui. Harry fut soulevé par Salazar et posé sur ses genoux.

\- Qui y a-t-il, enfant ?

\- On peut aller dehors ? demanda Harry gentiment.

\- Il faut dire « pouvons-nous aller dehors ? », Harry et la réponse est non.

\- Pourquoi ? se dégonfla l'enfant.

\- Je me doute bien que la neige te fait envie mais il est très dangereux de se promener dans les marais après les premières neiges. Les eaux sont à peine gelées par endroit et il est presque impossible de distinguer les surfaces sèches des petits ruisseaux. Même en utilisant la magie, il serait facile de se noyer. Dans quelques semaines, lorsque la première neige sera vieille, je t'emmènerais voir les marais.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Un jour, Salazar repartit pour Londre, ayant quelques affaires à y mener. Il déposa tôt le matin Harland dans la même garderie que quelques semaines plutôt.

Bien qu'il faille une longue attente avant de pouvoir y inscrire son enfant, Salazar avait contourné le système, la première fois aussi, à coup de sort de mémoire. Maintenant, son fils faisait parti des enfants inscrits et sa fiches était rangée dans le bureau de la directrice avec les autres enfants.

Lorsqu'il revint le soir, il ne doutait pas un seul instant du chaos qu'il avait laissé sur son lieu de travail. Il reviendrait encore demain, voir même tous les jours de cette semaines pour continuer son œuvre.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry n'était pas bien. Du moins, physiquement il allait bien mais il avait l'impression qu'une vague poisseuse l'avait frappé et maintenant il se sentait sale et ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Pa-Salazar, couina-t-il.

L'adulte se retourna vers l'enfant assis sur le lit qui attendait qu'il revienne de la penderie avec les vêtements de la journée. Harry le regardait avec un air malheureux sur le visage.

Harry se montra fort grognon ce matin, n'écoutant pas tout à fait Salazar. Bien que l'adulte ait vérifié qu'il ne soit pas malade, il ne trouva rien et donc Harry fut emmené à la garderie.

\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller, dit Harry plaintivement.

\- Tu iras à la garderie, je ne peux pas t'emmener au travail avec moi, dit Salazar fermement en accrochant le manteau de l'enfant sur le crochet qui lui était dédié à la garderie.

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? demanda Harry, le cœur brisé et les larmes aux yeux.

Salazar soupira discrètement, dépassé par l'enfant ce matin-là, pire qu'un ours mal léché.

\- Viens-là, mon ourson.

Harry fut tiré dans les bras de Salazar qui consola l'enfant comme il put.

L'enfant ne pleurait plus lorsque Salazar lui présenta un mouchoir et qu'il le moucha.

\- Tu étais pourtant heureux de venir en garderie cette semaine, non ? Tu ne t'es pas fait une amie avec la petit demoiselle Granger ? demanda Salazar qui cherchait à comprendre la situation.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec elle ? Elle est juste derrière la barrière, tu vois ? Elle t'attend, dit Salazar en montrant la petite fille qui attendait, se cachant discrètement derrière une petite étagère pour les regarder. Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Salazar quand l'enfant ne bougea pas. Harland ?

\- Non, renifla Harry.

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles à la garderie, s'il-te-plait Harland. Nous sommes vendredi, c'est le dernier jour où tu viendras ici, d'accord ? Je te promet de venir te chercher le plus vite possible après le travail. Mais il me faut partir maintenant.

Harry fut soulevé par Salazar qui le déposa derrière la barrière de sécurité qui séparait l'espace des casiers de l'air de jeu. Salazar embrassa le haut de sa tête puis partit de l'établissement.

Lorsque l'adulte disparut de sa vue, Harry recommença à pleurer. L'enfant fut approché par son amie qui lui fit un câlin étouffant. Hermione lui prit la main et l'emmena près du bac à peluche où elle entreprit de le noyer consciencieusement sous toutes les représentations animalières qu'elle put trouver.

\- Tu-tu fais quoi ? hoqueta Harry.

\- Je te console, dit la petite fille avec un air sérieux.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de poser la dernière peluche, elle vint le rejoindre au milieu de la piscine velue.

\- Maintenant on joue !

L'entrain de la fillette fini par atteindre Harry qui rejoint le jeu en pépiant joyeusement.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar se dépêcha sur le chemin de la garderie. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il finirait plus tard que le reste de la semaine. Il entra dans le bâtiment, s'attendant à le retrouver calme à cette heure-ci, la plupart des enfants étant déjà partis. Cependant, ses oreilles furent agressées par des pleures bruyant et désordonnés. Une assistante maternelle se précipita vers lui.

\- Nous avons tenté de vous joindre par téléphone, Monsieur Serpentard, mais la secrétaire refusait d'interrompre votre réunion.

\- Harland ?

\- Il a commencé à pleurer un peu avant dix-huit heure et depuis quelques minutes, il est devenu inconsolable. Il a aussi une légère fièvre.

Salazar suivit l'assistante maternelle qui l'emmena dans une pièce servant pour la sieste. Là, une autre assistante impuissante surveillait l'enfant qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Harland ? appela Salazar en s'approchant de l'enfant.

\- Papa !

Harry le regarda et se leva pour courir dans ses jambes. Salazar le souleva, le trouvant un peu chaud lorsque l'enfant blottit son visage dans son cou.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon retard, déclara Salazar lorsqu'il fut à l'accueille pour noter la sortit de Harland.

L'assistante maternelle regarda l'homme devant elle. Il était grand, la peau et les cheveux blancs, une belle stature et une posture fière. Il était un bel homme. Un père aimant put-elle voir et en plus, il avait des manières. Si elle n'était pas certaine qu'un tel homme n'était pas déjà marié, elle aurait bien flirté avec lui. Les parents qui ne s'en prenaient pas aux assistantes maternelles lorsqu'ils venaient reprendre leur enfant qui était en pleures étaient rare et toujours bien venue.

Plus tard, Salazar fut réveillé dans la nuit. Il chercha ce qui avait pu troubler son sommeil. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit des plaintes étouffées provenant de la chambre de Harry. C'était un bruit très discret, presque imperceptible. Il ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas laissé les portes des chambres ouvertes.

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de l'enfant. Le feu réduit de la cheminée ne suffisait pas éclairer la pièce alors Salazar y alluma les lumières, réduisant magiquement l'intensité pour ne pas leur faire mal aux yeux.

Sur le lit, Harry le regarda avec des joues rougies et les yeux vitreux et larmoyant. Salazar nota que l'enfant tremblait et que les draps s'échouaient aux pieds du lit. Il s'assit à côté de l'enfant, vérifiant sa température. Il remarqua que Harry se grattait le bras avec application. Il souleva le membre et scruta attentivement la zone, remarquant quelques petits points rouges. En temps normal, il aurait pensé que les piqûres étaient dû au grattage intensif de l'enfant mais il avait déjà une première idée sur la cause.

Il releva le chemise de nuit de Harry, exposant l'enfant nu à l'air frais de la pièce. Sur le torse de l'enfant, Salazar put voir une prolifération de petits points rouges qu'il savait devenir plus grand et plus nombreux dans les jours à venir. Il vérifia tout de même la tête et constata la présence de boutons plus mature que ceux sur le thorax.

\- Je vais te donner quelque chose contre la fièvre et après nous allons traiter les boutons qui apparaissent. Pendant que je vais chercher tous ce dons j'ai besoin, je veux que tu ne te grattes pas, compris ? expliqua Salazar en empêchant Harry de se gratter à nouveau.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

Harry se retrouva seul dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. Son torse le démangeait ainsi que sa tête et son bras. Il savait cependant ne pas toucher à son crâne, gratter soulageait la démangeaison mais faisait horriblement mal à sa peau devenue sensible.

Lorsque Salazar revint, l'adulte repris gentiment ses mains pour les enlever de son torse qu'il s'était mis à frotter inconsciemment.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar grimaça intérieurement, se doutant que l'enfant n'apprécierait pas le traitement qu'il prévoyait de lui donner. L'un des composants de la potion contre la fièvres n'était pas compatible avec la crème apaisante, il avait par conséquent opté pour une méthode plus traditionnelle.

Il désinfecta ses mains par magie et prit sur le plateau pausé sur la table de chevet, une petite chose blanche. Pendant que l'enfant semblait un peu à l'ouest, Salazar lui releva les jambes et lui administra le suppositoire. Cela sembla réveiller Harry aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau, car il s'agita immédiatement.

\- Non, Harland. Regarde-moi, mon enfant, ordonna Salazar lorsqu'il reçut presque un coup de pied. Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Dans vingt minutes tu pourras t'en débarrasser mais d'abord il faut s'occuper de tes boutons.

Le regard de Harry fit mal à Salazar mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Il l'assit sur ses genoux et augmenta la lumière pour voir la tête de l'enfant. Enfant qui s'agitait suspicieusement au goût de Salazar.

\- Ne t'avise pas de pousser, Harland. Tu le garderas aussi longtemps qu'il faudra et si tu l'expulses avant, je t'en mettrais un autre. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille.

L'enfant cessa de s'agiter sur ses genoux, il put ainsi entreprendre de désinfecter la tête et passer de la crème sur chaque rougeurs. Il fit la même chose sur le torse et le bras touché. Il vérifia le reste du corps, en en trouvant quelques uns sur le ventre, le dos et le fesses de l'enfant. Au matin, il devrait repasser sur chaque partit du corps pour à nouveau désinfecter et passer la pommade. Si ses estimations s'avéraient correctes, les jambes de Harry seraient aussi couvertes d'ici-là.

Il lui semblait étrange que la maladie progresse si vite. Une varicelle mettait deux à trois jours à recouvrir un enfant. Mais ici, il semblait qu'une nuit serait suffisante en plus du fait qu'une maladie moldue touchait un enfant sorcier. Encore une fois.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry ne passait pas une bonne journée. Il était malade. Il avait mal à la tête, il voulait de gratter partout mais Salazar l'empêchait et lorsqu'il arrivait à le faire en cachette, cela ne faisait rien si ce n'était se transformer en douleur et il devait à nouveau manger du gruau aux pommes ! Il en avait plus que marre de ce plat.

Malgré ces inconvénients, Harry ne se plaignait pas beaucoup. Salazar restait avec lui, lui lisait des histoires des livres qu'il lui avait acheté, il jouait même avec lui au roi Arthur qui devait combattre le terrible dragon pompon.

Le jour suivant, la fièvre partit mais Harry découvrit qu'une nouvelle poussée de bouton était survenue. Maintenant, il en avait plein la bouche et entre ses jambes. C'était douloureux.

\- Mange, Harland, ordonna Salazar.

Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche. Manger était douloureux.

Il s'avança vers Salazar, doutant un instant de ce qu'il devait faire. L'adulte ne l'avait jamais réprimandé même lorsqu'il avait fait un caprice le matin à la garderie, ni même lorsqu'il s'était plaint de nombreuses fois. Peut être pourrait-il lui montrer ?

Timidement, Harry s'approcha de son adulte. Salazar lui accorda toute son attention et cela lui donna le courage de lui montrer son problème. Il tira sa langue.

Harry vit Salazar faire les gros yeux. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait finalement peut être pas dû montrer quoique ce soit. Mais Salazar prit son menton en coupe et lui demanda doucement d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. L'enfant ne savait pas ce que Salazar trouva mais cela ne sembla pas lui plaire outre-mesure.

L'adulte repartit avec le bol de gruau et Harry fut laissé seul sur son lit.

L'enfant ne sut pas comment interpréter ce fait. Est-ce que Salazar venait de ce rendre compte qu'il ne méritait pas d'être si bien traité ou était-il partit chercher une solution à son problème ? Salazar n'avait jamais faillit envers Harry pendant ce mois et l'enfant avait l'impression d'être dans le manoir Serpentard depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais il était tout à fait possible que l'homme en ait assez de lui, après tout, il était encore une fois malade et cette foi-ci, il se permettait de geindre, de se plaindre et de pleurer sur l'adulte.

Et si Salazar ne voulait plus de lui ?!

Lorsque Salazar revint peu après, il trouva l'enfant blanc comme la mort, fixant ses draps sans les voir. Il posa le bol de nourriture sur le chevet et prit l'enfant sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa très délicatement le dos, attendant que l'enfant revienne à lui et lui parle de son trouble. Salazar espérait juste qu'il ne se sentait pas nauséeux et qu'il ne soit pas malade. Il fit apparaître un seau dans le doute.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? demanda une petite voix discrète.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux rester avec moi, répondit Salazar sans saisir toute l'étendue de la question.

Harry le regarda, le visage incertain. Salazar lut quelques pensées éparses de l'enfant lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent. Il serra sa nouvelle charge un peu plus près de lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit et je continuerais à te le dire, Harry, je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte, tu restes avec moi. D'accord ? Même si tu es malade ou blessé je te garde avec moi. Par ailleurs, il est normal que tu tombes malades, que tu t'en plaignes et que tu sois de mauvaise humeur. Toi et moi, comme tout le monde, nous n'aimons pas être malade.

Harry acquiesça, content que Salazar ait apaisé ses doutes. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son adulte mais il lui arrivait encore de douter. Il s'en voulait de douter de Salazar mais l'adulte prenait toujours le temps de le rassurer.

\- Maintenant, mange, ordonna Salazar en lui redonnant le bol de gruau.

Harry tira une grimace mais vit que la nourriture fut transformée en soupe. Il porta le bol à sa bouche, aidé par Salazar, et il but avidement son repas. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar sourit en regardant Harry colorier sagement sur la table basse de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait presque plus de boutons et les croûtes de plus en plus nombreuses partaient vites. Il revint à ses notes, planchant sur une idée que l'enfant lui avait donné sans le savoir et qu'il avait tiré de l'esprit de certains moldus qu'il avait essoré sans regret. Il avait pris soin de ne choisir que des scélérats.

Harry lui en avait parlé et l'avoir vu dans l'esprit des moldus lui donnait envie d'installer une salle de bain dans son manoir. Une pièce avec une baignoire, encastrée ou en fonte peu importe tant que c'était vert, un lavabo pour remplacer le service de toilette et des toilettes « modernes ». Salazar n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que les moldus auraient progressé si vite dans leurs inventions. Bien sûr, dans sa salle de bain, il installera l'eau courante. Plus besoin de magie, ni d'aller puiser de l'eau pour en mettre à disposition de l'enfant, l'eau viendrait à eux. Avec un beau carrelage argenté au sol et noirs aux murs. Puis peut être le lavabo en marbre vert... Tout cela paraissait être une idée du feu de Dieu. Peut être devrait-il raccorder la cuisine et son laboratoire de potion à une source d'eau courante ? Quelles douces idées.

Il revint à ses plans, finissant son devis. Il avait une pièce vide et froide qui n'attendait qu'une nouvelle vie à l'étage. Il avait aussi certain plan en tête pour les pièces de son sous-sol et la pièce condamnée de l'étage. Les gobelins allaient avoir beaucoup de travail pour répondre à ses demandes. Chaque travaux, chaque matériaux, tous aux poids et aux centimètres près, tous était parfaitement calculés au millième près et tous avaient un prix fixé et basé sur le coût de l'entrepreneur moldu le plus cher qu'il avait pu trouver. Chaque détails qui ne seraient pas respectés, le moindre petit millième de différence entre le service des gobelins et son exigence donnerait lieu à des négociations pour réévaluer le prix d'un client mécontent et payer le moins cher possible. Maître Cesterses allait être servi pour ses jeux de négociations et lui aussi. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas adonné à son sport favori.

Salazar leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Harry rire. Charentaise était revenu et avait choisi l'enfant comme lit temporaire. Il soupira en pensant aux poils qu'il retrouverait partout sur les vêtements et le tapis mais ne dit rien. Étrangement, ce chat paraissait plus rond à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il devait avoir la berlue.

Il finit ses papiers qu'il donna à Napy pour les déposer à Gringotts, puis il sortit une carte du monde et appela Harry à venir le voir.

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, mon ourson. Dans quelques jours, nous allons partir en voyage pour finaliser ton adoption, déclara Salazar.

Harry le regarda avec de grand yeux écarquillés, ému.

\- Je serais sur la tapisserie avec toi ? demanda-t-il avec espoir en pointant le tissu si cher à Salazar.

\- Oui, tu seras présent, juste sous ma représentation et ton nom sera aussi doré que le mien. Tu le veux toujours ? vérifia l'adulte.

\- Oui, Salazar ! s'écria l'enfant dans une explosion de joie.

Salazar montra un archipel d'île dans le sud de l'océan Pacifique sur la carte.

\- Bien, sourit l'adulte. Nous partirons après-demain pour l'île d'Oahu.

* * *

 _Hey ! Bienvenue dans le blablatage de fin de page ! J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu !_

 _Enfin, enfin !, j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Qui n'est même pas aussi loin dans l'histoire que je le désirais. En fait, je voulais finir cette histoire en deux chapitres et le second a à peine abordé l'idée pour laquelle je l'ai écrit ! Il devait normalement parler du voyage à l'île d'Oahu et finalement, je me suis étalée et voila le résultat ! En plus, l'idée de ce voyage, qui devrait normalement clôturer cette histoire, est là depuis le tout début. C'est pour dire que je ne suis toujours pas sortie de l'auberge. -_

 _Entre autre chose :_  
 _\- pour les lecteurs de Lokison, la prochaine mise à jour sera pour cette histoire. Si je ne finis pas d'autres petites choses entre temps ;_  
 _\- pour les lecteurs d'Aventure Carïbéenne, je n'ai pas publié au moins d'août car je suis tombée malade une grande majorité du mois et maintenant que je suis en Bretagne pour mes études je suis moins motivée pour cette histoire. Mine de rien, la chaleur accablante de la côte méditerranéenne était une grande source d'inspiration et de motivation pour cette fanfiction. J'attend donc de rentrer chez mes parents en juillet pour la continuer. Je ne l'abandonne pas, elle me trotte toujours en tête et j'ai envie de l'écrire._

 _J'aimerais aussi vous soumettre une petite question : d'après vous, Salazar occupait quel poste à Poudlard en plus de celui d'enseignant dans mon histoire ?_  
 _Ce que je vous demande par là, c'est que dans le canon, l'on sait que c'est Elga Poufsouffle qui créa la grande majorité des menus servis à l'école. Dans la fanfiction, elle occupe souvent ce poste ou celui de guérisseur lorsque ce n'est pas Salazar, Rowena est la bibliothécaire et Godric le maître d'arme. Sans forcément tenir compte du canon ou des archétypes instaurés dans et par les fanfictions, j'aimerais connaître votre hypothèse quand au poste que j'ai attribué à Salazar._

 _Je remercie chaudement_ **Rose-Eliade, 1, TessL, . .Mourire, Aurore Heart, Samael.D'Orival, qrye, Gwenn Potter, Tornadeo, Neko Kirei, durzo-blitz, Karozthor the Necromagus, sheshanabarraud, Felicia Vardya, Yami Shino, , mimidebieuvre, KylieKaty2001, Valou-Kun, lesaccrosdelamerceri, amy si di, Kaori Jade, Angelyoru, PetitLutin22, lololitaoe, Constancelcd, Melidie Zik Spirit, Onyx-Jedusor-Potter, Rosedeschamps, NonoPourVousServir, Hinanoyuki, Hadsher, claire1663** _et_ **Alexiandra18** _pour leur review !_

 ** _R.A.R. (les réponse ont été écrite il y a un bon moment, avant que je ne termine l'histoire. Les réponses peuvent donc être plus ou moins éronées.) :_**

 **Guest :** _Merci beaucoup !_

 **adenoide :** _Merci. Ne t'en fait pas, les Dursley ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça, mon Salazar Serpantard, aussi gentil qu'il puisse être est et reste Salazar Serpantard._

 _ **anonyme92 :** Il y aura une suite, c'est sûr et certain ! Mais si je te dis qui est l'autre personnne dans la cheminée, je casse toute le suspense de l'intrigue ! Si tu veux, tu peux essayer de deviner, si tu as juste je te le dirais mais je ne te donnerais pas la réponse autrement._

 **Scarjoy :** _Merci beaucoup ! Il y aura une suite, qui est en cours d'écriture. Merci pour tes encouragements._

 **Lunny :** _Sache que je travaille sur la suite, elle verra le jour à un moment ou un autre ! Merci !_

 **hadrian snape :** _Voilà, la suite !_

 **noon :** _j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi magnifique. Merci !_

 **R :** _Je crains que la suite ne soit pas encore publiée lors de ton premier passage. Mais maintenant, c'est chose faite !_

 _Je vous remercie tous chaudement car lire toutes ses reviews m'a fait et me fait encore extrêmement plaisir !_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes qui se promènent très certainement dans le texte. Qu'elles soient dû à de l'inattention, une erreur ou une faute de frappe. J'ai relu de nombreuse fois mon texte en cours de route pendant ces seize mois mais forcément, il est tellement long, que certaines m'ont échappé à coup sûr. N'hésitez à me les signaler. Si quelqu'un se propose pour bêta-lecter ce chapitre, je lui serais reconnaissant._

 _J'ai encore une dernière demande, après je vous fiche la paix c'est promis : je recherche une fanfiction sur Harry Potter en anglais et qui est fini dont le résumé parle d'un inconnu sensé être mort depuis longtemps et qui sauve Harry dans le cimetière à la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Dans l'histoire, l'inconnu est Arcturus Black, je crois mais c'est un A. Black j'en suis certaine, qui parle à Harry de Charlus Potter, son grand-père. Harry prend son grand-père décédé comme modèle. Si vous retrouvez ou connaissez l'histoire, je serais très heureuse si vous m'indiquiez son nom, je la cherche depuis Noël sans pouvoir la retrouver._

 _A la revoyure !  
_ _Triple A_


End file.
